Naruto: Pokémon Adventure
by Junior the Wolf
Summary: In a world where ninjas are the stuff of legends, ten-year-old Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga go on a Pokémon journey together. But along the way, a long-forgotten power awakens within them.
1. Arc 1 Chapter 1

**Naruto: Poké****mon Adventure**

Summary: In a world where ninjas are the stuff of legends, ten-year-old Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuuga go on a Pokémon journey together. But along the way, a long-forgotten power awakens within them.

Naruto/Pokémon Crossover  
>Rated K+ for minor language at best.<p>

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.

**Arc 1: Beginnings in Kanto  
>Chapter 1: The Legend Begins<strong>

Pokémon: creatures evolved from animals that possess unusual powers. No one knows how they've evolved, but many researchers are attempting to figure it out. I don't know about you, but I rather not tell them.

See, I know how the animals became Pokémon. But the only reason I know is because of... To be honest, I don't feel like sharing that with just anyone. If you want to know so badly, then listen to my story.

No, this story isn't about me. You see, this story is about my son. If you listen to it, you may discover how Pokémon came to be.

Now if you're ready to listen, I'll begin.

xxxxx

Sunlight filtered through the curtains of a ten-year-old boy's bedroom. He groaned as the warm light hit his face, shining off his spiky blond hair. He rolled over in his sleep, trying in vein to block the light from his eyes.

But alas, it was to no avail as his door silently opened and a dark blue blur landed on top of him. The boy woke up with an "Oof!" as the weight turned out to be a pale-skinned seven-year-old girl with big pale lavender eyes and long dark brown hair.

"Good morning, Naruto!" the girl exclaimed happily.

Pale lavender eyes met ocean blue as the boy stared at the little girl on top of him. "...Morning, Hanabi." the boy replied sleepily before kissing the girl's forehead.

The girl pouted cutely. "Naruto, it's time to get up. You don't want to be late, do you?"

Naruto blinked at her, wondering what she meant. Suddenly, memories of last night entered his mind. He recalled reading a book to see which Pokémon he wanted to get. He went to bed without making up his mind. "No, no I don't." he replied as his grogginess faded. The two then grinned before they silently slipped out of the room.

xxxxx

In another room, a young girl woke up with a smile. Today is her favorite day of the year... well, one of her favorites.

As she opened her eyes, her soft pale lavender orbs saw two smiling figures staring at her. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA!" they both exclaimed.

The girl giggled before she pulled Naruto and Hanabi into a big hug. "Thank you, you two!" Her big smile held the sun's warmth as she embraced her sister and best friend. Naruto and Hinata have known each other since they were infants. His father and her mother were siblings in all but blood and loved each other very much. Unfortunately, they died three years ago in a car crash up in the mountains. His mother built a memorial for them and they go there every year to remember them.

"Come on! We have to get ready for the party and your Pokémon Trainer registration!" Hanabi practically pulled her sister off her bed before pushing Naruto out of the room. "You got to get ready too."

Before Naruto could say anything, the door was shut in his face. "I hope she's not like this on our wedding day." he muttered. It was an inside joke due to how close he and Hinata are and how often she would slip into his bed at night. It didn't help that they ended up sharing their first kiss during his birthday party ten weeks ago.

He sighed before he stepped into his room and closed the door.

xxxxx

After washing up and getting dressed, the three youths came down the stairs to the living room, only to be greeted by the woman of the house: Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki. She's a beautiful woman in her early thirties with her long vivid red hair tied in a ponytail and deep violet eyes. Her hair is parted on the left side with a yellow hairclip. She's currently garbed in a dark blue kimono with a black obi, tabi socks, blue house slippers and a white short-sleeve formal coat with red flames trimming the bottom.

"Good morning, you three... and happy birthday, Hinata. You must be so excited." Kushina greeted in her usual warm, cheerful voice.

"Thank you, Mom." came the chorus of the three youths, each dressed in their formal wear for the special day. Naruto's dressed in a black kimono and hakuma set with a white sash, a white sleeveless formal coat, tabi socks and yellow house slippers. Around his neck are a heart-shaped silver locket with his parents' pictures in it; a birthday present from Kushina, and a necklace with a rare green crystal; a birthday present from his paternal grandmother. Hinata and Hanabi are dressed in lavender kimonos with a dark lavender obi, tabi socks and violet house slippers.

"So Mommy, when is everyone coming over?" Hanabi asked, wanting to start the party right now.

Kushina smiled at the little girl. The only reason she wanted to know is because every time someone's birthday comes along, she would go to Naruto and ask for a kiss. "They'll be here soon, Hanabi. Don't worry, Naruto has plenty of kisses for all of us." Cue blush from Naruto along with a cry of, "MOM!"

The three females giggled. They enjoy teasing the sole male of the house, much to said male's embarrassment. "Anyway, have you two made your decision?" Kushina asked them.

Naruto and Hinata frowned. Today is the day where they'll begin their Pokémon training and receive their first Pokémon. They've been looking forward to this day for months, but neither could decide which Pokémon they wanted. Usually, new trainers receive their first Pokémon the first day of April after their tenth birthday. But as a birthday present for them, they were allowed an exception.

Seeing their downed expressions, Kushina sighed. "Don't worry about it, you two. I'm sure Sam will come up with something."

Speaking of whom, they heard someone knocking at the door and a familiar voice filtered through. "Kushina? It's me, Sam. I hope we're not late."

Kushina smiled as she opened the door, revealing an elderly man and his two grandchildren. "No, Sam. Actually, you're right on time." Entering the house is Professor Samuel Oak and his grandchildren, Gary and Daisy. Sam has known Kushina and her friends for years as they received their first Pokémon from him. Naruto and Gary have been friends and rivals for years and have competed in just about everything. Daisy, Gary's older sister, is good friends with Hinata and Hanabi and has a habit of teasing Naruto, which somehow made her brother think that the two liked each other. However, he has been told multiple times that while they think the other is very cute, they're just not each other's type.

"Good morning, birthday girl." Daisy said, giving Hinata a hug. "So have you thought of a wish?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I've thought of a great wish." she replied with a blush.

Daisy smirked. "Ah, so do you mind sharing?"

"Daisy, lay off! She might-" Hanabi was interrupted by Hinata collapsing in the older girl's arms. "...faint." She sighed, truly annoyed by her sister's bad habit. Naruto told her that just before she was born, Hinata had a stuttering problem and would faint whenever she was either nervous or when he would hug her. They've managed to work the stuttering out of her, though it would show up whenever she's really nervous. Sadly, even with Kushina and Daisy's help, they could not remove the fainting spells she has. Tone them down yes, but not remove them.

"Oh dear... I really wish we could cure her of this." Daisy said with a sigh. The others nodded in agreement. "Naruto, give her a good wake-up call." She then handed Hinata to Naruto before kissing his cheek. "Don't tease her too long, 'kay?" she whispered into his ear, not caring that her brother, grandfather and her friend's mother are watching.

Gary growled, but held his tongue when Daisy shot him a look that said, "Don't even think about it!"

Shaking his blush away, Naruto proceeded to tickle Hinata awake. He knew she would get him back for it, but it was her fault for fainting from Daisy's usual teasings. The birthday girl squirmed and regained consciousness in a fit of laughter. "Now, are you going to stop fainting on us?" Naruto asked as he continued to tickle her.

Hinata laughed as tears streamed down her face. "Yes, now please stop tickling me!" she managed to get out.

Naruto looked at Daisy, Hanabi and Kushina before they all looked at Hinata and said the one word that sealed her fate. "No." And just like that, the three females joined Naruto in tickling Hinata, much to Gary and Samuel's amusement.

xxxxx

Five hours later, Hinata sat on Kushina's lap as she rested from all the excitement she had that morning. After wearing Hinata out from tickling her, they finally had breakfast before playing a series of games. Joining them are Parasect, Kushina's first Pokémon, and Poliwrath, the first Pokémon of her late husband, Minato Namikaze. Sam wanted to show his first Pokémon as well, but he was not someone you wanted in your house.

After Hinata was rested and ready for more fun, it was time for lunch. After having cake, ice cream and cinnamon rolls, Hinata's favorite food, she started opening presents. Hanabi got her a stuffed Eevee doll with a lavender bow around its neck, since Eevee is her favorite Pokémon. Daisy got her a music box shaped like a poké ball. Gary got her a card that read 'Good for one free request from Gary', which had Daisy giggling from what Hinata could ask for from him. Naruto got her a friendship bracelet with his and her initials on it before showing her a matching one on his right wrist. He was the only one to receive a kiss from Hinata, since she hugged everyone else.

Now it was the adults' turn. "Hinata, since you and Naruto want to begin your Pokémon training today, Kushina and I have decided to give you both a Pokémon right now." Sam said, much to the shock of the kids. While they knew they would receive a Pokémon today, they figured it would be after the party. "However, I suggest that you wait until Spring comes before leaving Pallet Town. That way, you won't freeze out there in the cold weather."

"Grandpa, are you sure? I thought we were all gonna leave together?" Gary asked.

"And who said that you can't?" Sam countered before pulling out two poké balls. "Hinata, this one is yours." He handed the poké ball in his left hand to Hinata. "And Naruto, this one is yours." He handed the poké ball in his right hand to Naruto.

Once the poké balls opened, a pair of Pokémon stood in front of the two best friends. In front of Naruto is a yellow rodent with round orange cheeks and a jagged tail. In front of Hinata is a light brown-furred fox-like creature with long ears and a bushy tail.

Hinata's eyes widened when she saw what her first Pokémon is. She immediately picked it up, hugged it and squealed in happiness. "I got an Eevee!" she cheered.

Naruto stared at his Pokémon, which he knew to be a Pikachu. He heard that, while popular with girls, they are sometimes difficult to train, especially for an inexperienced trainer. "Hello, I'm Naruto." he said to it while holding out his hand.

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu responded before grabbing his hand and giving its new trainer a little shock.

Kushina giggled at the scene before her. "Naruto, don't take it too hard. Pikachu are Electric Pokémon, so there's a high probability that they'll shock their trainers." she explained. "And Hinata, you can stop now. I think Eevee is getting dizzy."

Hinata instantly froze before looking at her Pokémon. "Oh! I'm sorry, Eevee." she apologized to the dizzy Pokémon.

Samuel cleared his throat to gain the two new trainers' attention. "Before I forget, you two will need these." He then handed them a light blue card, a flat red device and five empty poké balls each. "Here are your trainer cards, a pokédex for each of you and some poké balls. The trainer card will serve as your ID while the pokédex will help you identify and analyze Pokémon. You can view their habits, diets, locations, attacks and more with it. So make sure to keep them both with you at all times."

"We will, Professor." Naruto and Hinata chimed with smiles. Both ten-year-olds them took a look at their trainer cards. Both cards featured the same thing: their name, age, date issued and a current picture of them.

"And since I'm the only one who hasn't given you a present Hinata, considering I wanted Sam to take the credit for the Pokémon, I guess I can do that now." Kushina said before motioning for Poliwrath to go get something. "Oh, and this is something I wanted to tell all three of you for a long time now. But I wanted to wait until you received your first Pokémon, my son." This left everyone else confused.

Poliwrath came back with a large chest and sat it in front of Kushina. She thanked her late husband's Pokémon before opening the chest. Inside are four sheathed katanas, thirty odd-shaped daggers, ten of them having three prongs, and lots of scrolls. "Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi. About twenty years ago, Hikari had a vision of our past lives. She claimed that we were all powerful warriors that fought in the shadows, defending our home from those who seek to either destroy it or control it." She then looked at her son before continuing. "Naruto, according to Hikari's vision, you lived a very hard life. I died soon after giving birth to you while your father died performing a very noble, yet very stupid, act that left you orphaned." Her gaze then drifted to the two sisters. "Hinata, your father was very strict before Hanabi was born. And somewhat like me, Hikari died in childbirth. This made Hiashi far colder than he was, making him a terrible father. Eventually, you and Naruto fell in love and got married. The three of you died as happy grandparents while our home village prospered."

Kushina then picked up one of the daggers before continuing. "This here is one of the main tools we apparently used. It is called a kunai. It is a versatile weapon that's used for both throwing and close quarters combat. The other is a space-time kunai, which Minato used in conjunction with a technique that allowed him to appear anywhere in a flash. The swords are very old, but well preserved, just like the kunais. Supposedly, I made them and used two of them while the other two I was planning on giving to you, Naruto. However, I died before I could. Your past self wielded all four swords and mastered the fighting styles and techniques that Minato and I knew as a way to honor us."

The redhead then sighed before she put the kunai back in the chest. "The reason I'm telling you this is because when I was little, I met a Legendary Pokémon who told me that my past life's deeds will spill over into my current life. And since I had you and lived, I've decided to heed its words and train you for what challenges life might throw at you. And without my husband or the Hyuugas to help, I had to do this on my own." Kushina sighed again as she picked up one of the katanas. "Naruto, your father and I were once great Pokémon Trainers and even though I am retired, my skills have not dulled. Parasect and Poliwrath can attest to that." Parasect agreed with a hiss while Poliwrath patted the swirl on his chest with pride. "Hinata, Hanabi, your parents were also great Pokémon Trainers and Minato and Hiashi were huge rivals. They even fought over Hikari once." She smiled as she remembered the two fighting over who would take her friend to a ball Minato's parents were hosting. "Now, even though it's Winter and snow has covered the ground, I'm going to train you three until Spring comes. This training will be far more intense than the training I've given you three for the past several years. And don't worry, this new training is to protect not only yourselves, but also those who can't protect themselves. Understand?" The three children nodded while the Oaks stayed silent, amazed that the four in front of them were once warriors of the shadows.

"Good." Kushina smiled before turning to the Professor. "You and your family will keep this quiet, right Sam?"

Samuel could tell that she was a bit nervous. After all, it's not everyday you find out that someone you've known for years was a great warrior in their past life. "Of course, Kushina. I know you wouldn't train them to cause harm to others. We won't say a word to anyone, right you two?"

"Of course, Gramps." Gary replied. While he was amazed, he was also a little scared. He and Naruto had an arm wrestling contest one time. The contest was literally over in seconds. He had no idea the blond was so strong.

"Absolutely, Grandpa. My lips are sealed." Daisy agreed with a smile.

"Not with my son's lips, I hope." Kushina muttered before she covered her mouth to hide her mirth when both Daisy and Naruto blushed.

xxxxx

Later that night, Naruto sat in his room with Pikachu not too far away on a pillow he got for him. Throughout the day, he learned three things about his new partner. One, Pikachu is a boy and wanted to be referred to as such. Two, he disliked remaining inside his poké ball. According to Dexter, what he decided to called his pokédex, some Pokémon do not wish to be inside their poké balls and prefer to stay at their trainer's side. It made sense to him, though he told Pikachu that if he has to, he'll put him inside his poké ball. While disapproving, Pikachu relented when he figured that it would only be when his life was in danger or something. And three, Pikachu seems to like Hanabi for some reason. When asked, Pikachu's only reply was that she's cute. The only reason Naruto knew this was because the pokédex has a translation feature that lets a trainer understand what their Pokémon is saying. A useful feature that was developed a few years ago, but was added to the pokédex last year when Sam received the data to do so.

As they sat there, Naruto decided that he should get to know his new partner. Pikachu was thinking like mind and they both started sharing a bit about themselves. Naruto liked his mother's cooking, ramen, red bean soup, gardening and the moon. He disliked bullies, arrogant people, liars, his mother's temper, since it scared him, and fresh vegetables. He'll eat them, but he still doesn't like them. Pikachu liked fresh fruit and berries, sunbathing, to Naruto's surprise, and being a free spirit while disliking staying inside his poké ball, being trapped and being ordered to do something he doesn't want to do. Naruto asked what attacks he knows and Pikachu replied that he knows Thundershock, a basic electric attack, and Charm, a simple move to weaken the opponent. Naruto wasn't surprised since Pikachu is a low level Pokémon, so he didn't really expect him to have any hard-hitting attacks yet. However, he was surprised with the fact that typical Pikachu know Growl instead of Charm, but chalked it up as him being a bred Pokémon, since wild Pichu usually forget Charm and learn Growl upon evolving into Pikachu.

They were jolted from their conversation when they heard knocking on the door, which Naruto always left cracked in case Hinata decided to sneak into his bed again. "Okay, which one is it this time?" Naruto asked, figuring it to be either Hinata or Hanabi.

To his surprise, both sisters stepped in, with Hinata holding Eevee in her arms. "Naruto, can we stay with you tonight?" they both asked him.

Naruto blinked. Never had both sisters wanted to stay with him at night. Usually it was Hinata while Hanabi would come in for comfort whenever she had a nightmare. Judging from their faces, neither of them went to sleep yet. "Is something wrong, you two?"

Hanabi shook her head. "No. We just want to stay with you tonight." she replied before walking over and picking up Pikachu, who gave a happy cry.

Naruto shrugged before motioning for Hinata to come in, since her sister was already in his room. He couldn't really turn them down. He blamed it on their natural cuteness.

xxxxx

The next morning, Naruto woke up with a shock. He had the most bizarre dream in his life. But for some reason, it felt so familiar to him. And since he only trusted his mother with dreams like this, due to Hanabi wanting to tease him about it and Hinata probably telling Daisy since the two sometimes gossip, he kept quiet about it with them.

After slipping out of the sisters' embrace, since they are major cuddle bugs, he snuck out of his room and into his mother's. He silently crept into her room and onto her bed. But as soon as he was near her, her head turned to face him and her eyes opened.

"Good morning, honey. Did you have another weird dream?" she asked sleepily.

'How does she do that?' he asked himself, always amazed at the accuracy of her intuition and her ability to know when he's near. "I did, Mom."

"Care to tell me about it?" she asked him as she pulled him into her arms.

Naruto snuggled up to her as he began to explain his dream.

xxxxx

A/N: This is the Wolf here with yet another story for you. And while this chapter is short compared to my usual five-thousand-word quota, this will set the setting for what's to come. Of course, I still need a few more chapters to help set it up more, but hey, it's a work in progress.

Okay, let me lay down a bit of info for you all. This story is inspired from Chewie Cookies and Lance Kumazuki's 'Across the Ages: Everlasting Love'. If you haven't read it yet, give it a read. It is a great NaruHina story with a Pokémon spin to it. This one has similar traits to their story, but the storyline is way different. For starters, Minato, Hiashi and Hikari(Hinata and Hanabi's mom) died when Naruto and Hinata were seven and Hanabi was five. And yes, I've altered Hanabi's age to two years their junior instead of five. This was done for the purpose of the plot. Other Naruto characters will appear in this story, but not everyone will make an appearance. Also, the Katchems aren't in this story. Kushina and the three kids replace them in here. And no, Naruto and Hinata are not dating at this point. They will eventually, but not for a long while. Oh, and this will have elements from the manga, the anime and the games and while I'm going by the fourth generation's pokédex, which includes the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions, I'm still following how it was done according to the anime.

One more thing. Most, if not all, of the Naruto characters will have their original abilities and techniques, but will not use them unless they have to. Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi will have to rediscover theirs while Naruto's will be somewhat weakened due to not having the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him, which is a good thing by the way. Hanabi will have a more active role much later in the story while Kushina will take on Delia's role for the most part, being the supportive and loving mother of the male protagonist. Also, there will be a few old names in Japanese that will be translated below. Not many, but some, including every jutsu used. I will also be adding a dossier at the end of my chapters. The dossier will be dedicated to giving important information about various trainers, places and Pokémon. The dossier will feature no more than one of each per chapter and I will try to keep the entries short.

Pokémon Dossier:

Trainer's Name: Naruto Namikaze  
>Age: 10<br>Eye Color: Blue  
>Hair Color: Blond<br>Pokémon Specialty: Favors Pokémon he considers cool  
>Known Faults: Dense concerning certain subjects, Unknown Pokémon-related phobia(will be revealed later in the story)<br>Bio: The only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki and heir to their legacies. Naruto loves Pokémon as much as his parents do and wants to be as great as they were before they retired and settled down. Naruto grew up alongside his best friend, Hinata Hyuuga, and her family. When her parents and his father died, his mother took Hinata and her sister, Hanabi, in and raised them as if they were her own daughters. Naruto cares about the Hyuuga sisters very much and will do anything to protect them. His feelings for them are later revealed to have existed strongly in his past life.

As he slowly regains his past life's memories and abilities, his feelings for Hinata grows beyond that of close friends. However, since he is rather dense in certain subjects, romance being one of them, he does not understand these feelings the same way Hinata does.

Pokémon's Name: Pikachu  
>Type: Electric<br>Gender: Male  
>Height: 1'4"0.4 m  
>Weight: 13.2 lbs6 kg  
>Current Level: 5<br>Ability: Static  
>Trainer's Name: Naruto Namikaze<br>Known Attacks: Thundershock and Charm  
>Bio: Naruto Namikaze's Starter Pokémon given to him by Professor Oak. Pikachu are usually considered hard to handle for beginning trainers, but Naruto seems to have no difficulty with his. He is independent-minded and refuses to remain inside his poké ball for any period of time. To Naruto's surprise, Pikachu seems to have a soft spot for Hanabi Hyuuga.<p>

Something that must be noted is that Pikachu do not normally know Charm. This points to the fact that this Pikachu was once a bred Pokémon because Pichu, Pikachu's pre-evolved form, usually forget Charm upon evolution in the wild.

Author's Review: The first Pokémon game I ever owned is Pokémon Yellow, so Pikachu was the very first Pokémon I've trained. While its electric attacks are powerful, I've had problems with him physically, having only Quick Attack and Slam as its only physical attacks. Eventually, I got Pokémon Stadium and from there, my Pikachu learned how to Surf. This somewhat made up for his somewhat poor physical offensive options, especially since he would easily lose to nearly any Ground-type Pokémon. Its defensive options were a little better, having moves such as Agility, Double Team and Light Screen. Overall, no matter the generation the game I play is, Pikachu has always held a special place on my team.

Location's Name: Pallet Town  
>Location's Region: Kanto<br>Known Residents: Oak Family, Namikaze-Uzumaki Family, Hyuuga Sisters  
>Known Sights: Oak Pokémon Ranch<br>Bio: A small town on the south-western end of Kanto. It is the home of Professor Samuel Oak and the birthplace of Kushina Tenshi-Uzumaki, who later married Minato Namikaze. While Pallet Town's population is small, everyone knows each other and treats everyone like family. Trainers usually come here to seek the advise of Professor Oak, as he is a world-renowned leader in Pokémon research. Some female trainers come here to seek the advise of Kushina, as she is a role model for the female community.

Next Time: Gary receives his first Pokémon, Naruto and Hinata make a delivery and... who's the spunky redhead?

Later!


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2

**Naruto: Poké****mon Adventure**

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.

**Arc 1: Beginnings in Kanto  
>Chapter 2: A Quick Errand<strong>

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"Eevee, dodge and use Yawn!"

Came the cries of two ten-year-olds as they trained their Pokémon alongside one another. Naruto's Pikachu shot a small bolt of electricity at Hinata's Eevee, who evaded the attack before forming a bubble while yawning. The bubble floated over to Pikachu and popped right in front of his face. Pikachu yawned as the move took effect, knowing that he's about to fall asleep very soon.

At the very least, he can get in an attack before taking a quick nap. "Pikachu, go and give Eevee an Encore." Naruto called out to him. While drowsy, Pikachu managed to clap and cheer towards Eevee.

Hinata frowned, knowing that her Pokémon's going to be forced to use Yawn until Encore's effect wore off, giving the electric mouse time to wake up. 'Clever, Naruto... very clever.'

It has been a little over three months since they've became Pokémon Trainers. Since then, they've been training with both their Pokémon and with Kushina and the now eight-year-old Hanabi, whose birthday was a few days ago. With their Pokémon, they've managed to figure out that they were specially bred Pokémon that Kushina requested just for them. Naruto learned that his Pikachu has four more moves outside of Charm and Thundershock, one of them being Encore. The same goes for Eevee as she, since Hinata's pokédex, nicknamed Dexey, said that Hinata's Eevee is female, has a variety of moves that weaken the opponent in some way, the only exception being Yawn. Sadly, her only attack is Tackle and she's hoping that Eevee learns Quick Attack soon. To their amazement, Pokémon can remember up to eight different moves and they each have a special ability. Pikachu's ability is Static, which has paralyzed Eevee several times when she had tackled him. Eevee's ability is Adaptability, which strengthens any attacks that match her type. This somewhat made up for her only knowing one attack move at the moment.

Their training with Hanabi under Kushina was something else altogether. They trained to harness the techniques and abilities they knew in their past lives. Since their past selves' occupation were ninjas, they've decided to dress the part... sort of. Last month, Naruto and Hinata got a whole new wardrobe to celebrate their amazing progress. Naruto's garb consists of a black t-shirt, navy blue jean shorts, a dark orange cargo vest with a red spiral on the back, black fingerless gloves, white running shoes with orange stripes and a black headband with a pair of goggles over it. Hanabi suggested a hat instead of the headband and goggles, but he doesn't like wearing hats due to his wild and spiky hair. Hinata's outfit consists of a dark blue tank top over a short-sleeve mesh shirt, dark blue capri pants, a beige cargo vest with the Hyuuga insignia on the back, white running shoes with blue stripes and a thin black choker. When asked why she got the choker, she said that it looked nice on her. With the new look came a new picture to place on their trainer card, which the Professor happily agreed to.

As an amused Hanabi watched as Eevee repeatedly used Yawn on a sleeping Pikachu, Kushina came outside and said, "Okay kids, lunch is ready!" This immediately woke Pikachu up, who then got hit by another bubble produced by Eevee, causing him to fall asleep a moment later. Kushina shook her head as Hanabi giggled.

Naruto sighed as he picked up his sleeping Pokémon. "Talk about bad timing." he muttered. "Okay Eevee, you can stop now." he said to the brown furball. Eevee nodded, but yawned one more time. This time, a bubble didn't come out of her mouth. She was tired and needed a nap, but first...

Lunch.

After waking up Pikachu, the eight residents of the Namikaze-Uzumaki household shared a wonderfully cooked meal, thanks to Kushina's skills in the culinary arts. As they ate, the woman of the house measured the two young Pokémon's strength. While equally matched both offensively and defensively, Pikachu is faster than Eevee while the brown ball of cuteness can take more damage as well as endure special attacks better than the electric mouse. To her dismay, they don't have any other Pokémon due to their training keeping them busy as well as wanting to wait until after Gary received his first Pokémon before going out to catch more. The duo decided to travel together while Gary preferred to travel alone, much to the dismay of his fanbase. Due to the Professor's popularity, Gary and Daisy both have fanclubs dedicated to them. Though while Daisy dislikes boys ogling her due to who her family is and how good she looks, Gary somewhat relishes in it. Some of them are even his cheerleaders, rooting for him whenever he and Naruto compete against each other. Then again, Daisy, Hinata and Hanabi tend to cheer Naruto on during these competitions, even going as far as dressing up as cheerleaders, mostly to spite Gary's fangirls since they look better than they do.

As Kushina and Naruto washed the dishes while Hinata and Hanabi held the two sleeping Pokémon, Poliwrath came into the kitchen. "What is it, Poliwrath?" Naruto asked him.

"Poli Poli." the Aquatic Fighting Pokémon replied while pointing at the front door.

Kushina raised an eyebrow before motioning for Naruto finish up what little dishes were left. After drying her hands, she walked into the living room and opened the door. "Oh! Hi, Sam. Won't you come in?"

"Yes, thank you, Kushina." Professor Oak replied as he stepped in. "I'm here to ask Naruto and Hinata for a favor and to let them know what Pokémon Gary chose as his starter."

"Really? I didn't think Gary would want Naruto to know." Kushina mentioned.

"Well, he didn't at first. It was Daisy who convinced him to tell them." Samuel explained.

"Ah." Kushina then went over to Hinata and nudged the napping girl awake as Naruto entered the living room with Poliwrath.

"You wanted us for something, Professor?" Naruto asked as Hinata woke up.

"Yes. I need you two to pick up a parcel for me in Viridian City." the Pokémon Professor said to them. "You'll find it at the local Pokémart. It's not too far from the Pokémon Center."

"It shouldn't take us too long, Professor. If we leave now, we can have it here before sundown." Hinata informed the old man.

"By the way, which Pokémon did Gary choose?" Kushina questioned, much to confusion of her son and his best friend.

"What? Why would Gary tell me which Pokémon he picked?" Naruto wondered.

"He normally wouldn't. You can thank Daisy for this exception." Professor Oak replied. "Anyway, he chose a Squirtle as his starter Pokémon. An unusual choice if you ask me, considering you have a Pikachu."

"Why do you think he chose a Squirtle?" Kushina wondered.

"Who knows. Daisy and I had asked him why and he simply refused to say." The Professor shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter. It was his choice to choose Squirtle so there's no point in our wondering about his reasons. Well, I'll see you kids later. Oh, and there's no need to rush. I'm in no hurry to have it now." And with that, he left.

"So are you two going to go?" Kushina asked them.

Naruto shrugged. "Might as well. Besides, we might end up finding a Pokémon during the trip... if we travel at normal speed, that is." The family has long since learned how to harness their inner energy, known as chakra. After four months of training, their speed has doubled and they can triple it to cross an entire forest in several hours instead of a single day. They're still nowhere near where their past selves were at their age, but they are still stronger and faster than most their age and older. This is due to undergoing physical training at a young age since their parents didn't want their children to rely on their Pokémon to bail them out of every situation they get stuck in.

Hinata also shrugged. "I guess we can go now. Gary's probably going to leave town today, if he hasn't left already."

Kushina nodded. "Well, go get your stuff ready for your trip to Viridian. While you two are gone, Hanabi and I are going shopping."

"Why do you need to go shopping?" Naruto wondered.

"You two will need supplies for your journey, such as camping equipment, survival gear, emergency rations and food for both you and your Pokémon." Kushina explained. "Plus, you'll need a means of travel as well as other methods to catch Pokémon besides running into them. For example, there are lots of Pokémon swimming in lakes, rivers, streams and the like. With a fishing rod, you can catch these Pokémon without moving from a single location."

"It would be nice to broaden our knowledge on Pokémon. Plus, we'll need some Water-types for when we need to cross a river or lake to get somewhere." Hinata thought about the benefits of fishing for Pokémon and smiled. "Plus, there is this one Water Pokémon I want to catch."

"Hoping to find a Chinchou, are ya?" Hanabi asked slyly as she opened her eyes from feigning sleep.

Hinata blushed. It is no secret that Hinata loves cute Pokémon. Her absolute favorite is Eevee while Lanturn is a very close second.

Naruto smiled. "You make a good point. We'll let you two tend to that while we go get this parcel in Viridian City." He then took Hinata's hand and guided her upstairs.

"Bring me back a souvenir please!" Hanabi shouted up the stairs.

xxxxx

An hour later, the two are seen dashing through the fields north of Pallet Town. Thanks to their running shoes, they can keep up this brisk pace for up to a half-hour at most if they use chakra. Though while Naruto can go for about two hours due to his unusually high stamina, he doesn't want Hinata to push herself too hard and hurt herself.

After another five minutes, they stopped and took a break; their second one so far. It would take them about another hour and a half traveling at this pace to reach the nearby city. Currently, Pikachu is clutching onto Naruto as he held the electric mouse in his arms while Hinata held Eevee as if she was a baby. The two Pokémon are used to them running at high speeds, but were a little nervous when they did so.

After their break, the duo took off again with their Pokémon in their arms, unaware of the emerald eyes that were watching them.

xxxxx

It was 3:45 in the afternoon when they've reached Viridian City. It would normally take travelers an entire day to reach it from Pallet Town on foot. However, traveling several times faster than average humans does cut one's travel time down.

As they rested at the park, they looked at a book they took with them. In it featured maps and information about all the towns and cities in Kanto. It's an old copy, and it doesn't even feature the monument Kushina built.

After about twenty minutes of resting and watching their Pokémon play around with the children, they headed off to the Pokémart.

xxxxx

Once they've stepped in, they saw the cashier ringing up another costumer. Once the costumer left, Hinata approached the cashier and said, "Excuse me. We're here to pick up a parcel for Professor Oak."

"Name?" the cashier asked.

"Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Namikaze." Hinata replied while the two revealed their pokédexes.

The cashier nodded before picking up the parcel from under the counter. "There you go. Make sure this gets straight to him, okay?" the cashier said to them.

"Don't worry, it will." Naruto replied as he placed the parcel in Hinata's backpack.

The cashier nodded before the two kids walked out.

xxxxx

Over two and a half hours later, Naruto and Hinata stumbled into Professor Oak's labratory and nearly fell if Daisy didn't catch them.

"What happened? Did you two run a marathon or something?" she asked as she sat them on the couch.

"No, but it feels like we did." Naruto groaned. His legs were rather sore from all the running. He even had to carry Hinata, who was too tired to go on halfway into the return trip.

"Well, you did say you would get it here before sundown." Samuel said as he entered the living room. He took a peek out a window and whistled. "And look at that; the sun is just starting to set. That is quite a feat, kids. Even adults have trouble doing what you two did."

Daisy looked at her grandfather in shock. "Don't tell me they ran all the way there and back in under six hours!" Even as fit as she is, it would take her about ten hours just to get to Viridian City on foot. 'Astonishing... And I thought I trained hard.' The secret to Daisy Oak's beauty is that she loves to work out and stay fit. She got this from Kushina, who once took on a Hitmonchan and a Hitmonlee at the same time when she was her age. While seemingly impossible and unbelievable, one of the Elite Four personally witnessed this feat.

"Well kids, Kushina's on her way to get you. Oh, and did you get the parcel?" Samuel asked.

Hinata reached into her backpack and pulled out the parcel. "Here you go, Professor." she replied as she handed it to him.

"Thank you. This parcel contains a special poké ball that I ordered." The Professor bowed to the two exhausted kids.

"You're welcome, Professor." Naruto and Hinata said with a bow.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. When Daisy opened it, an amused Kushina was standing there. "So, how was your run?" she asked cheerfully.

"Exhausting." was all Hinata said before leaning onto Naruto and instantly falling asleep.

Kushina laughed. "Yeah, I figured you would say that."

xxxxx

The next day, Naruto and Hinata sat in the living room as they inspected what Kushina and Hanabi got them for their Pokémon journey. Since the two have mastered the Han'youin no Jutsu, they can seal their things in scrolls before sealing those in a single travel scroll. Kushina had prepared a travel scroll and a special backpack to carry it for both of them. Their backpacks are for holding immediately accessible items such as medicine, poké balls, rations and a pair of scrolls that contains their mountain bikes, roller skates, skateboards, tents and other survival gear.

After unsealing their bikes, they gave Kushina and Hanabi a hug and a kiss before riding off. Kushina watched as her son and his best friend ride off together with Hanabi waving at them, shouting to get her lots of souvenirs. 'You two have grown so much. Be careful out there.' she thought to herself.

xxxxx

An hour later, Naruto and Hinata decided to sit by the river and go fishing. They both wanted a Water Pokémon, and so they whipped out their fishing rods and tackle boxes, sprayed some pokébait and cast their lines. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Eevee are playing right behind them.

As they waited for something to bite on their lures, an unfamiliar voice alerted the pair and their Pokémon.

"Fishing, huh... Mind if I join you?"

xxxxx

A/N: Welcome back. I hope you liked the first chapter. If you didn't, you probably wouldn't have read this one. I know it's short, shorter than the first one, but I had to follow the game a bit before getting to the real fun. This is also the reason why I'm updating this early. And trust me, I have my reasons for doing that little errand. Until I reveal why, you'll just have to wait.

Thanks to something Chewie Cookies pointed out to me, we came up with a different way to fish for Pokémon. We'll be using a special bait spray, called Pokébait, to attract Pokémon while the usual hooked lure is replaced with a special sticky lure. This is actually an alternative that Naruto and Hinata use versus the hooked lures that others use... which means that their lures are all custom-made. I'll explain more next chapter.

Translation:

Han'youin no Jutsu: Generic Sealing Technique

Pokémon Dossier:

Trainer's Name: Hinata Hyuuga  
>Age: 10<br>Eye Color: Pale Lavender  
>Hair Color: Midnight Blue<br>Pokémon Specialty: Favors Pokémon she considers cute  
>Known Faults: Shy temperament, Stutters whenever nervous or embarrassed, Faints whenever severely embarrassed<br>Bio: The eldest daughter of Hiashi and Hikari Hyuuga and the older sister of Hanabi Hyuuga. Ever since she was born, she has known the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, especially Naruto, and has been very close to them. This is due to her mother and Naruto's father being very close since a very young age. She was also very close to her older cousin Neji, who she saw as an older brother. When her family sans Hanabi died, Hinata was heartbroken. On their grave, she made a promise to make them proud and to live Neji's dream for him.

Hinata has cared about Naruto ever since she first laid eyes on him. When she discovered that they were happily married in a past life, she decided to slowly teach him how to understand a woman's feelings, since he seems to lack that knowledge even with his mother's teachings and her subtle hints. While she is usually very kind, she does tend to show jealousy towards girls that either flirt with or have some kind of interest in Naruto. The jealousy is spawned from her worry that he won't return her feelings for him. She hopes that one day, he'll accept her as his girlfriend.

Pokémon's Name: Eevee  
>Type: Normal<br>Gender: Female  
>Height: 1'0"0.3 m  
>Weight: 14.3 lbs6.5 kg  
>Current Level: 18<br>Ability: Adaptability  
>Trainer's Name: Hinata Hyuuga<br>Known Attacks: Yawn and Tackle  
>Bio: Hinata Hyuuga's Starter Pokémon given to her by Professor Oak. Most Eevee are usually evolved by their trainers as soon as they obtain them, but Hinata refuses to force her Eevee to evolve. She has a gentle, caring nature, which makes her all the more cute, and seems to have a bond with Naruto's Pikachu. What this bond is, their trainers do not know.<p>

Author's Review: Eevee is what one might call an all-purpose Pokémon. While most trainers would choose to evolve their Eevee upon acquisition, I do not. Should I have a female Eevee, which is what I prefer my first Eevee to be, I train her up before breeding more Eevees to have a complete set. I did this with my Eevee on Pokémon Crystal. Training her was fun and only got better as time progressed. Once she was strong enough, and had both Bite and Take Down, I bred her with my Growlithe and they produced five more Eevees with both Bite and Take Down. Among my brothers, I am the first one to have a complete set of Eevee and its evolutionary forms.

Location's Name: Viridian City  
>Location's Region: Kanto<br>Known Sights: Viridian Pokémon Gym, Kanto Pokémon Academy  
>Bio: A small city in western Kanto. It is the home of the Viridian Pokémon Gym where trainers come to win an Earth Badge. It is also the home of the Kanto Pokémon Academy where beginning trainers come to learn more about Pokémon. Furthermore, trainers stop here before heading to either Pallet Town to the south or the Indigo Plateau to the west.<p>

Next Time: Who joined up with our favorite pair? What is going on in Viridian City? And... is that a talking Meowth?

Later!


	3. Arc 1 Chapter 3

**Naruto: Poké****mon Adventure**

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank Chewie Cookies for his help on the first three chapters of this story. It definitely made them a lot better. Second, I'd like to give a shout out to NeoKenshin, berryc10 and yukicrewger2 for guessing the mystery... or not so mystery, character at the end of last chapter. Finally, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story.

**Arc 1: Beginnings in Kanto  
>Chapter 3: Enter Misty: The Water Maiden<strong>

"Fishing, huh... Mind if I join you?" spoke the person behind the pair. Turning around, they saw a girl about a couple of years older than they are. Her neck-length red-orange hair is done up in a side ponytail. She's garbed in a yellow t-shirt, jean shorts with suspender straps and red tennis shoes. Over her left shoulder is a red rucksack. Her vibrant green eyes shined just like the grass they're sitting on.

"Uh... sure, why not." Naruto replied with a light blush. 'She's pretty...' he thought to himself.

Of course, Hinata saw the blush and got upset. 'Why is he blushing? She's not as pretty as Daisy and he only blushes around her when she's in a playful mood.' "Um, who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Misty. It's nice to meet you, um..." the girl, now known as Misty, replied.

"I'm Hinata, and this is my friend, Naruto." Hinata answered.

"U-Uh, nice to meet you too, Misty." Naruto added.

Misty giggled. 'Well, look at that. He must think I'm pretty. I'm sure his girlfriend doesn't like that.' Somehow, she could tell that they are more than friends... or at least wish to be despite their young age. "So you're fishing for Water Pokémon, huh? Anyone in particular?"

"Well, I'm looking for a Poliwag, like the ones my dad and grandfather trained." Naruto replied as Misty cast her own rod, which he noticed has a unique lure on it.

"Um, I'm looking to catch a Chinchou. Lanturn is one of my favorite Pokémon." Hinata replied just before Eevee sat on her lap.

"That must be your Eevee, then?" Misty pointed out. When Hinata nodded, the green-eyed girl added, "She's so cute."

"How can you tell Eevee's a girl?" Naruto wondered.

"It's a girl thing." was Misty's response. Naruto sweat-dropped while Hinata giggled. Even Eevee looked amused.

"Pi Pikachu." Pikachu spoke up, introducing himself to the new girl.

"So Pikachu must be yours, Naruto." Misty said. "Are they your first Pokémon?"

"Yeah. We had them for a few months and just left home this morning." Naruto answered.

"Really? Most Pokémon Trainers leave the day they receive their Pokémon." Misty informed them.

"We know, but we were waiting for a friend to receive his before we left. Plus, it was late December, so we couldn't exactly leave home during those cold Winter months." Hinata explained.

"Good point." As the trio continued to fish, Misty glanced at the two younger trainers. 'Their Pokémon must be pretty strong if they stayed behind to wait for a friend to receive his.' she thought to herself... but then remembered something. 'Wait a sec. Naruto... that name sounds familiar, but where have I heard it from?'

Suddenly, each of their poké ball-shaped bobbers sunk, signaling that they each got a bite. With matching grins, the three young fishermen reeled their lines in to see what they caught. And with a unified tug, the water revealed three Pokémon. Naruto's catch is a small blue tadpole-like Pokémon with a pair of small feet and a long tail. Its white belly bears a black swirl similar to his own. Hinata's catch is a medium-size pink Pokémon with a long tail, a slightly rotund build and a dopey face. Misty's catch is a small goldfish-looking Pokémon with long fins, pink lips and a small horn.

'A Poliwag... my lucky day!' Naruto mentally cheered. "Pikachu, Doubleslap!" Pikachu leaped into the air and slapped Poliwag several times, sending it onto land so it doesn't escape.

"P-Poli..." Poliwag whimpered in pain before it passed out.

'Oh boy...' Naruto quickly became worried and threw an empty poké ball. Once it hit the downed Pokémon, it turned into a red light and was sucked into the red and white ball, Naruto's fishing lure remaining on the ground. The white button on the front blinked red a few times before it stopped. Naruto quickly picked it up, released the Pokémon and applied a Potion to heal its wounds.

'A Slowpoke...' Hinata sweat-dropped at what Pokémon she caught, not knowing that they were even in this part of the region. She thought that they were further south near Seafoam Islands. 'I guess I was wrong.' "Eevee, give it your best Yawn!" Eevee's mouth opened and a large bubble formed. What worried both trainer and Pokémon is that Slowpoke used the same move, which also ejected Hinata's lure from its mouth. Both bubbles popped in front of them, causing them to become drowsy.

'Okay, that's not good.' Hinata said as she tried to come up with a quick move to finish it off before her Pokémon fell asleep. "Eevee, Tackle attack and quick!" Eevee, even in her sleepy state, was able to charge at the much slower Pokémon, dodge its own Tackle attack and slam her body into the dual-type. After she landed, she fell asleep with Slowpoke right behind her.

'Terrific.' Hinata thought to herself before throwing a poké ball at the sleeping Pokémon. She then picked up her Eevee and cooed her until she woke up. Once she had, she picked up the poké ball of her now caught Slowpoke and placed it inside her vest.

'A Goldeen, huh... Perfect, I was looking for one.' Misty thought to herself as she pulled out a poké ball from her rucksack. 'It's too bad they're distracted with their own Pokémon to see me in action.' She then tossed it in the air and said, "Go, Staryu!" Out of the ball came a dull-orange and yellow starfish-like Pokémon with a red core in the center. "Staryu, Rapid Spin!" Staryu started to spin, as if it was a throwing star, and hurled itself at Goldeen. Goldeen, still with Misty's lure in its mouth, retaliated by aiming its horn at the star-shaped Pokémon and pecking at it. Sadly, it missed and the spinning Staryu slammed into the fish Pokémon, sending it onto the ground before Misty, knocked out.

'Oh no.' Misty's worry quickly came to head as she withdrew an empty poké ball and tossed it at the Goldeen. After it was caught, she recalled Staryu and began treating her newly caught Pokémon with one of the Potions she has with her.

xxxxx

A few moments later, the group of three are now seen riding north on their bikes. Naruto's is the only one that doesn't have a basket on the front, so Pikachu hopped into Misty's since Eevee is sleeping inside Hinata's basket and he doesn't want to disturb her. Plus, neither Naruto nor Misty minded him riding with the older girl.

"So how did it go, you two?" Misty asked the pair from Pallet Town.

"Well, Pikachu and I caught a Poliwag, but it was quite weak and even Doubleslap was too much for it." Naruto replied with a small frown. Pikachu's head dropped a little, but Misty scratched behind his right ear, getting a content cry from him. "You know, I'm surprised that he likes you so well." Naruto added, looking at the older girl and his Pokémon.

"What can I say, I just love Pokémon." Misty replied with a smile. "So how did yours go, Hinata?"

"Well, mine was a Slowpoke." the pale-eyed girl answered. "I had no idea they were even in this area. If anything, I thought we'd find them near Seafoam Islands. Anyway, it went well, though it did put Eevee to sleep."

"While they may not look smart, Slowpoke can be rather sly." Naruto commented, getting a nod from Misty.

"True. I've seen a Slowpoke in action before. They may be slow, but they're tough. You got a really good catch finding one this early in your journey." the redheaded girl commented. "Well, mine was a Goldeen. Like with Naruto, I sort of overdid it with my Staryu's Rapid Spin."

"You have a Staryu?" Naruto asked, looking both shocked and amazed.

"Uh, yeah. It was my first Pokémon. Why do you ask?" Misty wondered.

Hinata giggled a little. "Naruto loves cool-looking Pokémon, and Staryu and Starmie falls on that list." she explained.

Misty raised an eyebrow. 'Really? Well, that's good to know.' Even though she's only known them for about ten minutes, she's already starting to like them. "Well, I know where you can catch a Staryu, but it's quite a ways from here. I can tag along and show you where if you're interested." she suggested.

Naruto and Hinata both stopped and shared a look. 'Did she ask what I think she did?' they both thought.

"Naruto, are you sure you want her to come with us?" Hinata whispered to her best friend.

"Well, Pikachu has no problem with her. She's very nice and she's also willing to help us." Naruto whispered back. "Are you worried about something, Hinata?"

'Yes, but I don't think you understand yet.' Hinata mentally sighed. Sometimes, she forgets that Naruto has a big heart and loves to make new friends. What's worse is that he can't see when a girl likes him unless they were to kiss him without a mistletoe being over their heads during Christmas. The only reason Naruto even knows of her feelings for him is because she kissed him in front of Kushina, Hanabi and the Oaks on his last birthday. Neither of the Professor's grandchildren have forgotten that moment and have made it a point to bring it up to embarrass them. "Fine, Naruto. She can come with us." she finally answered, resigning herself to this as well as planning to speak with Misty alone so she knows that Naruto is her boyfriend, even if she's too nervous to admit it to him yet due to his inability to fully comprehend the concept.

Nearby, Misty and Pikachu watched the pair. Pikachu fought the urge to sigh. He can see that Hinata is jealous of the redhead from how his trainer acted. He has seen it a few times when Daisy was in a playful mood and wanted to embarrass the pair. Misty, on the other hand, felt as if she was intruding. She can tell that the younger girl likes the boy a lot and can somewhat tell that said boy likes her back and would admit that she herself is pretty. While flattered, she has a feeling that Hinata may try to stake her claim soon in order to prevent her from getting too close to him. 'Good thing I've seen this before or I may not be able to defuse it.' she thought to herself.

Naruto and Hinata finally nodded before they rode over to Misty and Pikachu. "You can come along if you want." Hinata said to her.

"Thanks." Misty replied with a smile.

"Kachu!" Pikachu's cry alerted the others to what is in the sky. Looking up, the three trainers saw a large bird Pokémon with red down, a long tail and a rainbow trailing behind it.

"What is that?" Naruto wondered as he pulled out his pokédex and pointed it at the mysterious Flying Pokémon. But when he turned on the scanner, it said... "What? Out of range!" Looking up again, the Pokémon was gone. 'What could that be? Was it a Legendary Pokémon? It must be given its appearance. Maybe I'll find out later.' he mused.

xxxxx

A leisurely several hours of bike-riding later, the trio of Pokémon Trainers finally made it to Viridian City and went straight to the Pokémon Center. The sun was falling from the sky and they needed to heal their Pokémon. The group saw some Pidgey and Rattata as they rode, but chose to ignore them. Naruto wanted to catch a Pidgey, since its evolved forms are on his list of favorite Pokémon, but decided to wait and catch one near the Viridian Forest. The reason he thought this is because one of Hinata's favorite Pokémon is the fully evolved form of one of the forest's residents. While he prefers cool-looking Pokémon, Hinata prefers cute Pokémon. Her love of Eevee being a prime example.

As they entered, they met a young woman with pink hair wearing a nurse's outfit. "Good afternoon, and welcome to the Viridian Pokémon Center." she said kindly. Then she noticed who they are and added, "Oh! Naruto, Hinata, it's good to see you two again after so long."

"Hi, Nurse Joy." Naruto and Hinata greeted.

"Huh? You know each other?" Misty asked.

"We've known Nurse Joy for years. She comes down to Pallet Town every now and then to check on my parents' Pokémon." Naruto explained.

"I've known their parents since they retired about twelve years ago. They would sometimes come visit me so they can play with the Pokémon." Nurse Joy added while pulling out three trays. "So you two finally decided to begin your Pokémon journey. Have you caught any Pokémon?"

"We sure have." Hinata replied before she pulled out a single poké ball and placed it and Eevee on one of the trays. Naruto did the same while Misty placed three poké balls on the third tray.

"Hm? So Pikachu and Eevee won't go inside their poké balls?" Joy stated more than asked.

"Pikachu doesn't like being inside his poké ball. And because of that, Eevee refuses to stay inside hers." Hinata confirmed.

"I see." Nurse Joy and a large egg-shaped Pokémon carried the trays off so they can give the Pokémon their checkups.

As they waited, Misty decided to get to know her new companions a little better. "So, Hinata. Why did you and Naruto color your poké balls?" She noticed that Poliwag's poké ball was orange instead of red while Slowpoke's was lavender.

"It's to tell the difference just in case our poké balls get mixed up." Hinata replied as she sat between Naruto and Misty. "We wanted something simple to tell them apart, so we colored the red part of our poké balls our favorite color."

"Makes sense." Misty commented while thinking, 'Maybe I should do the same? They wouldn't look so bad if they were colored blue.' Then, she remembered something odd she saw earlier. "Hey, I got a question for you two."

"What is it?" Naruto spoke.

"What's up with your lures?" the redhead asked.

"Huh?" The sudden question confused the two new trainers.

"Your lures... they didn't have a hook on them. Why is that?" Misty elaborated.

"Oh, those are our special lures." Hinata replied before bringing out her tackle box, which Misty noted is quite small, and taking out a rather small black case. Opening it, the dark-haired girl took out a lure that looked like a miniaturized version of herself in a one piece blue bathing suit. "Naruto's grandfather enjoyed fishing, but didn't like the lures he was using. His son and future wife ended up inventing a special kind of lure that didn't need a hook. Instead, it used a special homemade gel that made the lure very sticky. Combine that with some pokébait and not only will you catch Water Pokémon, but they won't be hurt by the lure."

"You sounded like a sales ad, Hinata." Naruto chuckled.

"Wow." Misty looked at the hookless lure in wonder. "How good is it?"

"About as good as any other lure. The only difference is that you can design them to look way better." Naruto replied before bringing out his own hookless lure. Like Hinata's, Naruto's lure looked like a miniaturized version of himself, but in an orange t-shirt, black shorts and white running shoes with orange stripes. Its face sported a huge grin while its right hand formed a peace sign.

Misty giggled. "Well, is there a way to make my lure like yours?"

"Yeah, it's called lose the hook." Naruto replied. "Also, you'll need some of the hookless gel. My mom and aunt make a ton of the stuff and sell it to anyone that wants any."

"Where can I find some?" Misty wondered.

"You can go to a Pokémart and place an order in. It takes about an hour for a single batch to be made." Hinata explained. "Afterwards, it's delivered to the Pokémart via courier. It could take a few days depending on where the order was made. But here in Kanto, it only takes up to six hours tops for delivery."

"Thanks for the info." Misty said with a smile. She wasn't really comfortable using hooked lures when fishing for Water Pokémon. Now that she knows of an alternative, she can fish without worry. "So what are your plans?"

"Plans?" Naruto repeated, wondering about the subject change.

"Yeah, what do you plan on doing?" Misty rephrased. She then spotted a poster and pointed at it. "Take a look at this; the Indigo Pokémon League."

"The Pokémon League?" Naruto stared at the poster, remembering the trophies his parents have of their times in the Pokémon League.

"Yeah. Trainers travel all over and collect badges from different gyms so they can compete against other trainers from around the region." Misty explained. "Do you think you want to do that?"

"Now that I think about it, of course I do! Mom and Dad were once champions of the Pokémon League, and I'll do my best to come home a champion as well!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, since you're doing that, I'll do the next one. I want to be a champion too." Hinata added with a bright smile.

"We'll both be champions, Hinata." Naruto said to her before standing her up and wrapping an arm around her. "Just think how proud Mom and Hanabi will be if we both came home with a Pokémon League trophy." Both smiled as they imagined themselves coming home, each with a trophy in hand.

"Well, if that's your answer, the closest gym is in Pewter City." Misty pointed out.

"That's a week north of here on foot, but five days on bike." Naruto said before looking at his best friend. "Plus, we'll be crossing the Viridian Forest. We can catch one of our favorite Pokémon on the way." This made Hinata's smile bigger.

xxxxx

A few hours later, Misty sat in a chair and watched as Naruto and Hinata played with their two Pokémon. 'They look so cute together.' she thought to herself before remembering her talk with Hinata earlier.

_Hinata and Misty sat together and watched as Naruto trained his newly caught Poliwag so it can learn Bubble, since all it has is Water Sport._

_"Hinata, I've got a question for you." Misty spoke._

_"Well, I've got an answer." Hinata replied._

_Misty looked at the younger girl. "You and Naruto are close friends, right?" Hinata nodded. "Do you like him?" She nodded again. "Simply as a friend... or as something else?" Hinata blushed, putting a small smile on Misty's face. "I see..." She then looked at Naruto and continued. "I'll be honest with you, Hinata. I may have only known you two for less than a day, but I think we could be great friends if given the chance. Who knows, maybe I can help him notice you as a girl instead of a friend."_

_"He... he does, but he's a bit naïve when it comes to romance. He is ten, after all." Hinata pointed out._

_"Hmm... good point." Misty muttered._

_"Listen, Misty. I won't deny that I like Naruto as more than a friend. And if I have to, I'll fight for him." Hinata declared._

_"I figured as much." Misty said more to herself than to Hinata. "Hinata, I don't know him that well to even consider him boyfriend material. Though I will admit that he is quite handsome for his age and loves Pokémon as much as I do, maybe even more, a relationship between us just won't work." 'However, I wouldn't mind giving it a try if he was older.' she mentally added._

_Hinata sighed. "I believe you, Misty. Just remember that Naruto's mine."_

_"Don't worry, I won't forget."_

'That girl sure is protective of him.' Misty thought as she recalled Hinata explaining that while Naruto has a big heart, he's blind to a girl's feelings for him unless she makes them known. While she could use this to her advantage, she felt that it would betray her new friendship with Hinata and Naruto by doing so.

She then started thinking about where she heard his name from. 'I know I've heard him from somewhere, but where?' She's been racking her brain for the past hour trying to figure that out. She then sighed. 'I may need to ask _them_ for help.'

Suddenly, the lights went out, snapping her out of her thoughts. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Someone cut the power to the Pokémon Center!" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she knew that it wasn't a blackout since the lights were on in the other buildings.

Naruto's face hardened as he returned Poliwag to his poké ball. "Hinata, stay here. Pikachu, let's go." Hinata and Pikachu nodded before Naruto stepped outside to investigate.

"Will he be okay?" Misty wondered, worried for her new friend.

"Mom taught us how to defend ourselves if needed, so he'll be fine." Hinata replied to reassure the older girl.

'I hope you're right.' Misty thought.

xxxxx

Naruto and Pikachu did a thorough sweep of the building and saw that the power was indeed cut. 'Even the back-up generator isn't working. Who would do such a thing?' he wondered as he tried to figure a way to get them working again. His first thought was having Pikachi give them a jump-start, but he didn't want to put his friend under such a strain nor risk his life to do such a thing. 'I guess it's option B, then.' He then looked around and spotted a hot air balloon hovering above the Pokémon Center. Like many of the hot air balloons he's seen, the balloon is shaped like a Pokémon's head. 'What do we have here?' He then looked at Pikachu and whispered, "Hang on, buddy. We're going up." Pikachu nodded and watched as his friend and trainer did something incredible.

Inside the hot air balloon, a man, a woman and a small cat-like Pokémon looked down at the building below them. The man and woman are both tall and in their twenties. The man has blue hair and green eyes while the woman has long red hair and blue eyes. Both are dressed in a white outfit that has a red R on the front of the shirt.

"Now that the power is out..." the man began.

"We can go in and swipe the Pokémon." the woman finished.

"Quit yappin' and start nappin'." the cat-like Pokémon... spoke?

"Yes, Meowth."

Under the basket, Naruto and Pikachu heard what they've said. 'So they're the ones who cut the power.' Naruto mentally growled. 'It's time Pikachu and I teach them not to steal Pokémon.' He then fell from the basket and landed on the roof, the shadows keeping him hidden from the Pokémon Thieves.

He watched as the trio dropped a rope and shimmied their way down. Seeing that they're going to sneak in, he decided that they should drop in instead. 'It's a good thing my memories are starting to return, if a bit slow for my tastes.' he mused as he summoned his sword into his left hand. Grasping the hilt with his right, he quickly unsheathed it, swung it at the rope and resheathed it, all in a single second.

Suddenly, the three robbers fell through the roof, landing in the Pokémon Center's lobby.

xxxxx

Inside, everyone was startled when a trio of thieves crashed into the lobby from the roof. However, that went away when a cold, angry voice filtered in from outside.

"You have a lot of guts attacking a Pokémon Center. Not a wise move in my opinion." Everyone looked at the hole in the ceiling as a figure... floated in. With the power out, no one can identify who it is. All they could see was that it was a humanoid with large wings and glowing blue eyes. The figure's aura felt angry to all, especially the Pokémon as they were shivering in fear.

As the figure touched down, another, much smaller, figure landed on its head. "Identify yourselves... now!" the first figure demanded.

The trio of thieves, concealed by the shadows, composed themselves and stood up. Then, out of nowhere, music started playing. "You want to know who we are, eh?" the woman spoke first.

"Very well, we'll gladly oblige." the male spoke next.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

Suddenly, light shined on the woman. "Jessie!" she spoke.

Then, light shined on the man next, who is holding a red rose. "James!" he spoke.

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!" Jessie exclaimed as she took a pose.

"Surrender nor or prepare to fight!" James followed, also taking a pose.

"Meowth, that's right!" the cat-like Pokémon finished as he landed between Jessie and James, much to Misty and Joy's surprise.

The first figure didn't look impressed. "Team Rocket, huh? Somehow, I'm not surprised that you would come here of all times." Before he continued, his wings vanished. "After what your organization did, I wonder what possessed you to come bother me."

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked, feeling confused as they've never met this mysterious figure before. "We're only here for the Pokémon, not you. So it's best to just hand them over and we'll be on our way."

As Jessie was talking, Meowth was busy looking at the figure. His eyes narrowed before they suddenly widened in fear. "U-Uh, J-Jessie?"

"Not now, Meowth." Jessie spoke to the frightened cat.

"But Jess, it's important." Meowth protested, still scared at who the figure is.

"What is it, Meowth?" James asked while wondering why he's scared out of his wits.

"It seems your talking Meowth knows who I am..." the figure spoke with a smirk... though the darkness kept it hidden. "...or, at least, who I'm related to." He then stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be...

"Naruto!" Misty and Joy exclaimed.

"Naruto?" Team Rocket raised an eyebrow and wondered why that name seemed so familiar... until it clicked.

"Yeah, it's him!" Meowth added as they started to back away.

"What? What is it?" Misty questioned, feeling left out of the loop.

Joy decided that she should explain. "Years ago, Naruto's parents retired as Pokémon Trainers. But before they did, they were considered legendary figures all over the world." she explained before looking at Naruto. "Naruto's birth was also well known in many circles and many believed he would be just as great, if not greater, than his parents were before they retired."

When Nurse Joy told her this, Misty's mind seemed to remember something. 'Wait a minute. If I remember correctly, his father died a few years ago, but his mother is still very respected and feared to this very day.' she recalled. 'Now, who is she...' Then, she gasped. 'He...H-He's the-"

"Yes, Misty." Hinata interrupted. "His mother is the-"

"Bloody-Red Habanero!" Team Rocket exclaimed as Naruto continued to glare at them.

Naruto's smirk grew as his identity was revealed to the thieves. "That's right. And if you're smart, you'll leave right now." he spoke menacingly.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu added as sparks arched from his round orange cheeks, adding more to the intimidation.

For some reason, Team Rocket grew a backbone and decided to face the young boy. "Why are we running from him? He's just a kid." Jessie reasoned.

"Yeah, his Pikachu probably isn't trained yet either." Meowth added.

Naruto and Pikachu's eyes twitched in annoyance at being insulted. "Not trained, huh." Naruto spoke lowly. "Pikachu, let's take this outside. Use Quick Attack."

"Pika!" Pikachu acknowledged before jumping off his trainer's head and dashing at the trio at top speed. All the while, Naruto glanced at Hinata and motioned for her to open the front doors.

"Ekans, go!" Jessie called out as she threw a poké ball. Out of it came a six-and-a-half foot purple rattlesnake with yellow stripes.

"Ekansss..." the serpent hissed as its rattle tail shook in an attempt to intimidate Pikachu.

Unfortunately for it, Pikachu was not phased by its intimidation tactics and simply slammed into it.

"Ekans, Poison Sting attack, now!" Jessie commanded.

Ekans hissed and opened its maw, firing dozens of poisonous needles at the electric mouse. Pikachu simply dodged the attack as his speed is superior to the serpent's.

Tired of being on the sidelines, James whipped out a poké ball and threw it. "Go, Koffing!" Out of it came an odd-looking Pokémon that's shaped like a small purple meteorite with a face.

"Hey! Two Pokémon against one is against the rules!" Misty exclaimed.

"We're Team Rocket; we don't play by the rules." Meowth corrected.

Misty glared at them, but a look from Naruto made her back off. 'I hope you know what you're doing.' she thought to herself, wishing she could voice her concerns.

Glancing at the front doors, Naruto saw that they are wide open. 'Perfect.' "Misty, send them outside!" he called out to her.

Misty blinked, but then glanced at the doors and saw what he meant. 'Ah, now I get it.' She then reached into her rucksack and pulled out a poké ball. "Time to even the odds. Go, Staryu!" Out of its ball, Staryu spun as it gave a cry.

"Koffing, Poison Gas attack!" James ordered.

Koffing spewed out a purple gas that blanketed the area, but was blown out of the building by a sudden gust of wind.

The only ones who did not see what happened was Team Rocket. While Hinata and Nurse Joy were familiar with it, Misty was not.

'Did he just sprout... wings?' she thought before saving it for later. "Staryu, Water Gun!"

Staryu stopped spinning and aimed its top limb at the group of Pokémon Thieves. Out of it came a jet of water that blasted them out of the building.

"Thanks, Misty. Now we can take care of them without causing any damage to the Pokémon Center." Naruto said before he and Pikachu rushed outside while Misty and Staryu remained at the entrance.

xxxxx

Outside, Team Rocket got back up and stared down an angry young girl and her Eevee.

When Naruto and Pikachu arrived, the duo shared a smirk before calling out their attacks.

"Pikachu!"

"Eevee!"

"Show them your Charm!"

As one, Pikachu and Eevee showed off their natural cuteness by giving each other a hug and winking at their opponents.

"Don't let them charm you! Ekans, Bite attack!" Jessie demanded, being the only one not affected by the small pair's cuteness.

"Koffing, Tackle attack!" James followed up.

Both their Pokémon rushed towards the young pair, but Pikachu intercepted their attacks. With his Static ability, Ekans and Koffing were paralyzed, even if the little mouse had to take the hits for Eevee.

Standing behind Pikachu, Eevee stared at her friend in shock. She knew their attacks were aimed at her and while she could dodge one, she couldn't dodge both. Seeing the mouse take the blows for her was something she didn't expect. And when he was struck, she felt that she, too, was struck by their attacks. Despite her gentle nature, she felt angry at them for hurting her friend. She glared at them before slamming into Koffing, sending it flying into Ekans, knocking down both Pokémon.

Naruto and Hinata stared at Eevee in wonder. Never have they seen her act like this. Naruto felt that she was upset that Pikachu was hurt while he was protecting her and wanted to take down the ones that hurt him. 'That sounds like something Hinata or Mom would do for me.' he figured.

Hinata saw the shift in her Eevee's behavior and knew that she would do the same thing if Naruto was hurt while he was protecting her. She suppressed a smile when she saw Pikachu get up. 'It's time to end this.' "Eevee, Helping Hand!"

Eevee responded instantly, appearing at Pikachu's side. Wrapping her bushy tail around him, Eevee transferred some of her energy into the power-packed rodent, making his next attack stronger.

Pikachu looked into Eevee's eyes and saw that she cared about him very much. He knew that, being her very first friend and her only Pokémon friend. But it seemed different to him. He'll need to ask Hinata about this... or maybe Kushina whenever he sees her again. While their trainers are unaware of it, Kushina raised them from the time they've hatched. The two of them were never far from each other and, even while he was a Pichu, she cared about him and he cared about her. It was actually her friendship and Kushina's kindness and love that allowed him to evolve in the first place and he felt that his friendship, along with Naruto's kindness and Hinata's love, will cause Eevee to evolve as well.

Looking at Naruto, Pikachu saw him nod and, with a small nudge, slipped out of Eevee's embrace before charging at Team Rocket, his body crackling with electricity. Once he was close enough, Pikachu leaped up and released the electricity in a powerful Thundershock. However, much to even his surprise, the basic electric attack was immensely powerful, even more so than he expected Helping Hand to boost it to. If Naruto had to guess, its power probably rivaled that of a Thunderbolt.

The high-voltage attack surrounded Pikachu and Team Rocket, concealing them in a dome of light. A few seconds later, an explosion was heard and everyone could see five figures flying in the distance. A cry of "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" was heard all over Viridian City.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Kushina looked out the window when she felt a high buildup of electricity being released. Only one thought came to mind. 'Pikachu, was that your doing?'

xxxxx

A/N: Wow, what a long one for me. This one gave me a few problems, mostly in dealing with what all would happen in Viridian City. Well, tell me what you all think in a review. I'd love to hear your opinions. And no, I am not afraid of criticism. However, all flames, especially the unimportant ones, shall be ignored. My fire extinguisher does wonders for putting them out.

I know the ending sucks, but I had no real way of ending this chapter without it seeming cheesy. Plus, the end of the battle was changed so I wouldn't reveal too much of what Pikachu can do. Before, I had Pikachu reveal two of his most powerful moves, but I changed it because I didn't want them known yet. As for the fishing scene at the beginning of the chapter... Well, for those who have watched the show's first episode, Route One does have a river and Misty was seen fishing in it. The Pokémon found there would normally come from Viridian City in the game, so I used that as a guideline. As to how Hinata caught a Slowpoke there of all places... Yes, Slowpokes aren't anywhere near Viridian City or Pallet Town, so finding one there is extremely rare. And no, I won't go into detail as to how it actually got there. Also, this is where I think Misty caught her Goldeen, as I believe a Goldeen was seen in that river when Ash jumped in it to avoid a flock of angry Spearow. I don't remember too much of it, so I'll go with that.

One more thing. From what was mentioned earlier, there is a connection between Naruto's family and Team Rocket. This will be revealed later in the arc as will why the Bloody-Red Habanero, or Akai Chishio no Habanero, is so feared amongst the Pokémon crime organization.

Finally, I've noticed something while I was doing Misty's dossier. When I started this chapter, I thought her eyes were blue. However, I learned later that her eyes are green. I'm glad I learned that. Also, like I mentioned last chapter, Naruto and Hinata have special fishing lures. Their custom-made hookless lures, like Misty's Special Lure, are basically miniaturized versions of themselves. To replace the hook, Minato and Kushina invented a special sticky gel to coat the lure. Naruto's aunt can also make this gel and they even sell it to anyone who may want it.

Translation:

Akai Chishio no Habanero: Red Hot-Blooded Habanero; Bloody-Red Habanero would most likely be the dubbed name.

Pokémon Dossier:

Trainer's Name: Misty  
>Age: 12<br>Eye Color: Green  
>Hair Color: Red-Orange<br>Pokémon Specialty: Favors Water Pokémon  
>Known Faults: Has entomophobia; fear of bugs<br>Bio: A talented Water Pokémon Trainer, Misty hails from Cerulean City and lives with her three older sisters. For reasons currently unknown, she left one day to become a Water Pokémon Master and has yet to return home. While kind-hearted, Misty is seen as a tomboy and can be rather aggressive at times. Interestingly, she seems to have a soft spot for Naruto, much to Hinata's dismay.

Pokémon's Name: Meowth  
>Type: Normal<br>Gender: Male  
>Height: 1'4"0.4 m  
>Weight: 9.3 lbs4.2 kg  
>Current Level: Unknown; possibly in the twenties<br>Ability: Unknown  
>Trainer's Name: Unknown; possibly none<br>Known Attacks: Unknown; possibly Scratch, Bite, Fury Swipes and Taunt  
>Bio: A mysterious talking Meowth that works for Team Rocket; a criminal organization dedicated to stealing Pokémon. Very little is known about this Pokémon except that he works with Jessie and James. Some may think that one of them, if not both, is his trainer, but that has never been proven. There's also a small chance that Meowth is a wild Pokémon.<p>

Author's Review: While I do have a problem with Team Rocket's Meowth, I have no problem with Meowth as a Pokémon. In fact, Meowths are considered quite useful for gaining money. Upon the acquisition of the Amulet Coin, which doubles your winning in Pokémon Battles, you can give it to a Meowth and add its ability to the move Pay Day. While it doesn't affect the move's power, the amount of coins scattered by Pay Day is doubled, leading to trainers pairing Meowth and the Amulet Coin together to acquire money quicker. I myself use this trick too, though only when my Meowth, now a Persian, is with me.

Naruto's Active Pokémon:  
>- Pikachu: Electric<br>Male/Level 18/Spark  
>Thundershock, Charm, Doubleslap and Encore<br>- Poliwag: Water  
>MaleLevel 2/Ability Unknown  
>Water Sport<p>

Hinata's Active Pokémon:  
>- Eevee: Normal<br>Female/Level 18/Adaptability  
>Tackle, Yawn, Charm and Helping Hand<br>- Slowpoke: Water/Psychic  
>MaleLevel 3/Ability Unknown  
>Yawn and Tackle<p>

Misty's Active Pokémon:  
>- Staryu: Water<br>None/Current Level Unknown/Ability Unknown  
>Water Gun and Rapid Spin<br>- Goldeen: Water  
>FemaleLevel 3/Ability Unknown  
>Peck, Tail Whip and Water Sport<p>

Response Corner:

saiinoxsasusaku: First off, thanks to your review, I found a huge error on my part. The first chapter is set in late December while the second chapter is set at the beginning of April. That's actually three months, not the four I had typed in the chapter. Thanks to you mentioning that, I wouldn't have caught it. Now, as for the timeskip. I didn't want to actually type up all those months of them training, so I skipped it. Besides, time skips are used to skip to the next part of the story... though some authors use them because they're lazy and they don't want to actually type some of this stuff up. And while Naruto and Hinata could have left in the second month, they didn't because they wanted to leave the same day Gary does, which would be in April. As for Naruto's clothes, I looked them over and did see a few problems. So I went back and altered his attire a little.

Next Time: A trek through a forest has a certain redhead worried. However, who is this hermit that challenges the group?

Later!


	4. Arc 1 Chapter 4

**Naruto: Poké****mon Adventure**

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.

**Arc 1: Beginnings in Kanto  
>Chapter 4: Bug Catchers and Hermits<strong>

Walking through the forest north of Viridian City, Naruto, Hinata and Misty found themselves staring down the bug lover's haven. After the incident four nights ago, the trio of Pokémon Trainers left the next morning. Since they've decided that Naruto should compete in the Indigo Pokémon League, since Hinata wanted to root for him before competing in the next one, their first destination is Pewter City. While they know that there is a Pokémon Gym in Viridian City, it was closed due to the Gym Leader being away. Naruto didn't feel like waiting for him or her to show up, so they left and headed for the next gym. Once he gets the other badges, he'll come back and challenge the leader of the Viridian Gym.

Currently, they are trekking through the Viridian Forest, rumored to be full of Bug Pokémon. To Naruto's confusion, but later understanding, Misty asked if they could go around the forest. That led to her revealing something that did not surprise either of her new friends.

_"Naruto, Hinata, can we stop for a second?" Misty asked them as they stood on the edge of the Viridian Forest._

_"What is it, Misty?" Hinata wondered as she saw the older girl a bit shaken up._

_"Um... are we going in there?" the redhead asked as she pointed at the forest._

_"Yeah..." Naruto replied slowly, sensing that something was up._

_"Uh, c-can't we just go around the forest?" Misty half-asked, half-pleaded._

_"Why would we do that, Misty? It would take us over two days to go around the Viridian Forest to reach Pewter City. But if we cut through it, we'll get there in only one." the lone human male reasoned. "What's wrong, Misty? Why are you scared of that forest?"_

_"I-It's not the forest t-that scares me, but w-what's in it." Misty whispered in a frightened tone that had her friends concerned._

_Hinata looked at the forest before looking at Misty again. "Misty, are you afraid of bugs?" she asked carefully._

_When Misty nodded, Naruto frowned in understanding. "I get it now." he said before placing a hand on Misty's shoulder. "I understand what you're going through, Misty. In a way, I can relate."_

_Misty blinked at Naruto, her entomophobia temporarily overcome by curiosity. "Y-You mean, you're afraid of bugs too?"_

_Naruto stared at Misty with a raised eyebrow. "What? No, I mean I know what it's like to fear something like you fear bugs." he told her._

_This seemed to make Misty forget she's standing at the edge of the Viridian Forest. "So what are you afraid of?" she asked him._

_Naruto blushed slightly and looked away, a frown on his face. "I-I don't want to talk about it." he said to her._

_However, Misty was curious. "Come on, Naruto. I told you my fear. It's only fair that you tell me yours." she persisted as she playfully elbowed him._

_As she did this, Naruto started to become uncomfortable and Pikachu frowned at Misty. "I'd rather not, Misty. It's kinda personal in how I got it."_

For several minutes, Misty kept at it until Hinata told her to stop. While the green-eyed girl still wanted to know, Hinata explained that it's something really personal to Naruto and that bringing it up is not advised. What the younger girl failed to mention is that Daisy brought it up once and he didn't speak to her for a week because of it. This hurt the teen as she didn't want to upset her young friend.

After a few minutes of traveling and looking around, the group saw a small green Bug Pokémon with what looked like a brown furry horn on its head.

Hinata's eyes lit up. "Ah, it's a Caterpie!" she squealed before bringing out a poké ball.

"Hinata, you're not actually going to catch it, are you?" Misty asked the younger girl.

"Of course I am. Would you rather it stay here and stare at you?" Hinata replied with a question of her own. "Besides, I've always wanted to catch a Caterpie." She then looked at Naruto with a big smile. "Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and find a Weedle too."

As if on cue, another Bug Pokémon crawled out into the open. This one was yellow with a stinger on its head.

"Ask and thou shall receive." Naruto commented as he brought out a poké ball. "Don't worry, Misty. This will only take a sec."

Misty frowned as her two friends prepared to catch the two wild Pokémon.

"Poliwag, let's go!"

"Slowpoke, come out and play!"

Out of the poké balls came the small tadpole and the pink Fishing Pokémon. Slowpoke yawned while Poliwag hopped around, ready for action.

"Poliwag, attack Weedle with your Bubble attack!" Poliwag responded by spitting out blue bubbles from its mouth. They traveled over to Weedle and struck it.

"Slowpoke, go and Tackle Caterpie!" Slowpoke stood up on all fours and ran over to the green caterpillar as fast as it could... which is more like walking if you think about it. Caterpie squirmed out of the way and slammed its body into Slowpoke, who looked like it didn't feel a thing.

Weedle, not liking being attacked, shot a sticky silk-like substance at Poliwag to slow it down.

"Poliwag, Bubble attack again!" Naruto called out. To his disappointment, Bubble is the only attack his Poliwag can do for now.

Despite the sticky substance hindering his movements, he can still attack. So he fired more bubbles at Weedle, hoping to bring it down before it could attack him with that sharp-looking stinger.

Now angry, Weedle squirmed over to Poliwag, preparing to thrust its stinger at him. As it approached, Poliwag continued to fire bubbles at it to slow it down, and it seems to be working. Before Weedle got close enough to attack, it collapsed.

Meanwhile, Caterpie and Slowpoke continued to exchange blows. Caterpie's seems to be doing very little to the Aquatic Pokémon while Slowpoke only managed to hit the Insect Pokémon after he himself was hit by it.

However, the battle finally took its toll on the smaller Pokémon and it fell down in exhaustion.

"Poké Ball go!" Naruto and Hinata cried out together as they both threw an unmarked poké ball at one of the downed Pokémon. Caterpie and Weedle were both caught and as they tried to escape, they realized that they were too tired to do so. After a moment, the poké balls stopped shaking and a click was heard, signifying a successful capture.

The young pair picked up their respective poké balls, looked at them, looked at each other and smiled widely. "Yes! We got a Weedle/Caterpie!" they said with a high-five.

Standing there with a happy Pikachu and Eevee, Misty smiled warmly at the pair.

xxxxx

Later, the group continued their trek as they looked for a place to stop for lunch.

"How many was that so far?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I believe that was seven." she replied as she held Eevee in her arms.

"Why are so many Bug Catchers bothering us?" Misty wondered. After Naruto and Hinata caught Caterpie and Weedle, Bug Catchers young and old started flocking towards them. And every time they ran into one, they demanded a battle with Naruto. They each took turns battling them, but Misty had to have either Pikachu or Eevee in her arms in order to focus on the battle and not the bug in front of her.

"Do you think someone is putting them up to it?" Hinata pondered. If someone was organizing them to battle them just to weaken them, they would have a hard time beating them if they were to run into them.

"I don't think so." Naruto replied. "Typical Bug Catchers are hobbyists, not serious trainers. It's rare to find one that actually trains their Pokémon for battles or to be the best Bug Catcher in the world."

"Still, we can't rule out the fact that someone might be sending them after us." Misty added in her two cents.

"Well, at least we're getting experience from them." Naruto pointed out, referring to the fact that Hinata's Slowpoke had recently learned Growl. "In the meantime, we have to find a good spot so we can break for lunch."

"We're with you there." Hinata and Misty added, wanting nothing more than to sit down under a tree, relax and enjoy a good meal.

After a few minutes and yet another Bug Catcher, much to Naruto's annoyance, the trio finally found a good place to relax and have lunch. They called out their Pokémon so they can join them. To Naruto's amazement, Misty also has a Starmie. The Water/Psychic Pokémon looks just like Staryu, but is bigger, has twice the limbs and is sea-blue instead of dull-orange. When asked which one was her first, Misty replied that Starmie was her first Pokémon.

As they dined, Naruto fought to suppress a groan. "What is it?" Hinata asked him.

"He's probably upset at that last Bug Catcher." Misty figured. The young boy had caught six Caterpie and demanded for Naruto to battle him. To the blond's further annoyance, his Weedle defeated three of the boy's Caterpie.

"I wonder if we had a Pokémon with Roar would they leave us alone." Naruto mused aloud, still upset at that last battle. The two girls giggled while Eevee simply sat on his lap and cuddled up to him in an attempt to make him feel better.

After they had finished their lunch, Naruto, Hinata and Misty returned their Pokémon and decided to relax a bit before moving on. Somehow, Naruto ended up between Hinata and Misty while Eevee and Pikachu slept together on his lap. He was about to ask them why they wanted to sit next to him, mostly Misty, but decided against it. 'Besides, it's not everyday you get to relax with two pretty girls.' he thought to himself with a blush. He then shook those thought from his head. 'No! I will not think like Grandpa!' Something the Hyuuga sisters were never exposed to, much to his relief, is his eccentric paternal grandfather's perverse habits. His mother had told him to never turn out like him and she even told the man not to corrupt her son. The man quickly agreed to it, especially when his wife demanded the same thing.

Something that greatly upsets him about his paternal grandparents is that they are separated. The reason why is because of his grandfather's uncontrollable habit of spying on young women, particularly in bathhouses, as well as writing perverted novels, though he claims that it's adult literature. Kushina has forbidden those books and his bad habits anywhere near her or her family and she has even carried out the punishment a few times. The poor man had to be treated by his wife once for sneaking one of his books in the house. Unfortunately, Daisy was exposed to this habit when she found said book and read a bit of it, only to scream so loud, she woke up her napping brother.

Naruto sighed as he thought about his grandfather. 'Why won't he stop this and go apologize to Grandma? I'm sure she's worried about him, especially after Dad died.' he wondered to himself. 'Well, if they can't convince him, then I will!'

His musings were interrupted when something landed several feet in front of him. Looking up, he saw a rather large bird with long feathers on top of its head, giving it a slick-back look. His eyes widened as the Pokémon's gazed locked with his. 'T-That's a Pidgeotto!' He knew that Pidgey roost here, but they're usually seen at the edge of the forest. Plus, a Pidgeotto is extremely rare to find here, especially in the heart of the forest. 'But... how can I catch it? Pikachu's asleep and Poliwag and Weedle can't stand up to it.' Looking down, he saw Eevee's eyes beginning to open. 'Well, it's worth a shot.' "Eevee, wake up. I need your help with something." he whispered so he doesn't scare off the Pidgeotto.

Eevee's eyes fluttered opened as she stared at her trainer's best friend. "Vee?" she yipped with a cute yawn.

"See that Pidgeotto?" Eevee glanced at the large bird and fully woke up. "I need your help to catch it. Will you help me?" Eevee nodded before she slipped out of Pikachu's embrace and hopped off of Naruto's lap.

After he sat Pikachu between the two girls, Naruto got up and stood behind Eevee. And as the pair stared down the now aware Pidgeotto, Naruto remembered something. 'Darn! Eevee only has one attack, and it's a close-range attack too! Even with the other moves to help, there's no way she can defeat a Flying Pokémon!' he realized. 'Well, it looks like we'll have to ground it.' "Eevee, use Charm."

Eevee acknowledged Naruto's command by putting on her cutest face. To her disappointment, Pidgeotto merely tilted its head to the side.

'Hm? So Charm didn't work... Well, how about this.' "Eevee, try Yawn." Eevee yawned and produced a bubble, but Pidgeotto simply slapped it away.

Both Naruto and Eevee looked at the Flying Pokémon in shock. Never had Eevee's Yawn been simply dismissed as if it were a simple soap bubble.

This seemed to upset Eevee and tears started to fall from her eyes. Naruto frowned as he looked at Pidgeotto. "Nice job. You made the poor girl cry." he said to the stupefied Pokémon.

Pidgeotto stared at the crying Pokémon, wondering why she's crying. But it knew that the human wanted to catch it, so it didn't advance towards the Eevee to soothe it. However, as she cried, the large bird started to creep forward, most likely unknowingly, since the boy didn't seem to notice. Once it was close enough to console the upset girl, Eevee suddenly yawned, sending a bubble right to its face.

Naruto's jaw dropped. He had no idea Eevee was faking it. 'She was using Fake Tears and I didn't know it?' he asked himself.

Pidgeotto staggered back and tried to fly away, but felt sleepy all of a sudden. However, it wouldn't give in so it kicked some sand at Eevee. Eevee avoided the sand and moved closer before turning around and kicking sand right back. To her surprise, the sand didn't affect Pidgeotto's eyesight.

Naruto noticed this and narrowed his eyes. 'So it has the Keen Eyes ability, huh? Then Sand-Attack won't work.' he mused. Once it fell asleep, he grinned. "Eevee, Tickle attack."

A matching grin appeared on the usually gentle Eevee as she snuck up on the napping Pokémon. Once she was close enough, she moved her tail to its belly and started tickling it. Nothing happened at first, but then the Pidgeotto started to squirm a little. As Eevee put a little more effort into it, the Pidgeotto started laughing in its sleep, which sounded a bit strange to the duo. After a few moments, it eventually woke up, but it staggered as it tried to compose itself.

"Eevee, Tackle it before it takes flight!" Naruto called out, but not too loud so he doesn't awaken his companions. 'How can they sleep through a Pidgeotto's laughter?' he idly wondered.

Eevee responded instantly as she rammed her body into the larger Pokémon. Pidgeotto cried out in pain as it tumbled across the ground, the effects of Tickle weakening its will to fight back.

'Now's my chance.' Naruto said to himself as he pulled out an empty poké ball and threw it at the downed bird. It landed on Pidgeotto and the Pokémon turned into red light before the poké ball absorbed it and held it inside. It tried to escape and after a moment, the poké ball clicked and stopped moving.

Naruto walked over to the poké ball and picked it up. With a smile, he rushed over, scooped up Eevee and gave her a hug. "We did it, Eevee!" he said happily. Eevee yipped in delight as she licked his cheek.

Suddenly, laughter interrupted their celebration. "Well done, kid. I see that you truly are your father's son." a deep voice spoke.

Standing before his now waking friends, Naruto shouted, "Who are you? Are you the one who sent those Bug Catchers to battle us?"

The voice laughed again. "Yes I am. I'm impressed that you figured it out, kid." the voice said. "But even still, you are no match for me. Your Pokémon are nowhere near strong enough to challenge me."

While Naruto knew that already, he knew this person would challenge them anyway, even if they had to use force. "Then why come bother me if my Pokémon aren't even a challenge to yours?" he asked.

Once again, the voice laughed. "Child, the point wasn't for me to battle you. No, I was merely testing you."

"Testing me/him?" a confused Naruto, Hinata and Misty wondered.

"Yes." the voice replied. "You see, I am searching for those who have great potential. I've noticed how much potential you have and would like to nurture it."

"And why would I even let you?" Naruto demanded.

"Because, my boy..." the voice said before a tall man in his late forties dressed in kabuki clothes landed in front of him. He has long white hair, black eyes with red lines running down to his cheeks and a large scroll strapped on his back. Draped over his shoulder is a rucksack.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened. "Grandpa/Master Jiraiya?" the duo exclaimed.

The man smiled warmly at them. "The one and only." He then held out his arms and the two ten-year-olds hugged him. "It's good to see you two again. How have you both been?"

"Great, Grandpa!" Naruto replied, happy to see his grandfather again.

"That's good. And I take it Eevee and Pikachu are your Pokémon?" The pair nodded. "So Kushina was right. You two have become Pokémon Trainers and left to start your journey together." He then looked at the older girl and walked over to her. "I haven't seen you before, miss. The name's Jiraiya, expert in Amphibian Pokémon and Naruto's grandfather."

"My name is Misty. I met your grandson and Hinata yesterday while fishing." Misty replied as she shook the man's hand.

"Fishing, huh? Are you a Water Pokémon Trainer?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Yep, and I'm going to be the best." Misty answered.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Something tells me that you will, little lady." he muttered before turning back to his grandson. "Naruto, as you know, I was the one who sent those Bug Catchers to battle you. I wanted to test you to see if you have inherited your mother and father's talent. It's clearly obvious that you have. And since you passed my test, I wish to reward you and your friends."

"Reward us? Why?" Misty asked.

"While I have sent Bug Catchers to test Naruto, I also saw those battles you three had with them. In fact, I've been watching you three ever since you made it to the forest." Jiraiya explained before turning to face Misty. "Misty, to battle your fear of Insect Pokémon while still standing by your friends is an admirable trait. I'm sure Kushina would like to meet you once I tell her about you." Jiraiya then faced Hinata. "Hinata, you and Naruto have known each other ever since you were infants. He is your best friend and you have stuck by his side through thick and thin. It was your idea to take turns when battling the Bug Catchers. These are the reasons why you two also deserve rewards."

"What are you going to reward us with?" Naruto asked.

"Like always, it depends on what is best for you." Jiraiya answered. "Misty, as a Water Pokémon Trainer, your Pokémon must know a variety of Water-type attacks, correct?" Misty nodded. "Well, then I believe this will come in handy." Reaching into his rucksack, Jiraiya pulled out a small sphere-shaped flask made into a necklace. "This flask contains mystical water that is said to strengthen Water-type attacks. This shall be your reward." Misty thanked Jiraiya before placing it in her rucksack.

"Hinata, I've noticed that you have a Slowpoke. I have a special item for it, but I must ask you something." Hinata looked at Naruto's grandfather, wondering what he is going to ask her. "Tell me, what do you want your Slowpoke to evolve into?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"A Slowpoke can evolve into either a Slowbro or a Slowking." Jiraiya replied before pulling out a poké ball. He then threw it and out of it came what looked like a Slowpoke, but it had a shorter tail, was standing upright and wore a large crown-shaped shell on its head. "This is my Slowking, Hinata. What I have for you is a requirement for a Slowpoke to evolve into a Slowking. If I were to give it to you, you must keep it away from your Slowpoke if you want it to evolve into a Slowbro. Otherwise, give it to it immediately and it will eventually evolve into a Slowking."

"Are you serious?" Misty asked, already knowing what he was about to give her friend.

"Absolutely." Jiraiya then pulled out a small stone crown and showed it to Hinata. "This crown-shaped stone is called a King's Rock. With it, regular attacks can cause the foe to flinch."

"What do you mean by regular attacks?" Naruto asked him.

"I think he means attacks that has no secondary effects, like Tackle or Pound." Misty clarified.

"She's right, kid. You don't know how many times my Slowking made his foes flinch by Tackling them while he was just a Slowpoke." Jiraiya added before giving Hinata the King's Rock. "Anyway, now that you know how it works, this King's Rock is yours."

"Thank you, Master Jiraiya." Hinata said before hugging the elderly man. "But to be honest, I don't want my Slowpoke to evolve into a Slowking. Plus, I know who should have this King's Rock..." She then walked over to Eevee and placed the stone on her head. "...or should I say Queen's Rock." Eevee yipped before hopping into her trainer's arms and cuddling up to her.

Jiraiya chuckled. "You know, Naruto. Your grandmother once asked me if there was such a thing as a Queen's Rock. I guess now I can tell her that there is, and Hinata has given it to her Eevee." The two Namikazes chuckled. "Anyway, I'm going to ask you the same thing. Are you going to follow my path and have your Poliwag become a Politoed or will you follow your father's path and have your Poliwag become a Poliwrath?" He then pulled out of his rucksack another King's Rock and a blue stone with bubbles seemingly inside it. "You don't have to give me an answer, Naruto. Instead, I will give you a King's Rock of your own along with this Water Stone. That way, when you want to evolve your Poliwag after it evolves into a Poliwhirl, you can do so at your own discretion."

Naruto accepted the items and placed them in his backpack so he can seal them up later. "Thanks, Grandpa." he said.

Jiraiya ruffled his grandson's hair with a smile. "Anytime, kid."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Jessie, James and Meowth are looking at a screen where a mysterious figured shrouded in darkness was seen.

"What is it?" the figure asked.

"Sir, we've ran into the son of the Bloody-Red Habanero. He apparently has become a Pokémon Trainer recently and is traveling with a pair of young girls, an Eevee and a powerful Pikachu." Jessie informed.

"The Habanero's son, you say?" the figure spoke to himself before speaking to them. "Jessie, James, Meowth. I want you to capture him at all costs. He and his mother are very powerful and may have received their powers from a Pokémon."

"You mean his wings?" Meowth asked.

"Not just the wings. The Bloody-Red Habanero was able to face off against two Pokémon of one of the Elite Four by herself and win." the figure explained. "If she can do that, imagine what she and her son can do... if they worked for us."

"So we're using him as bait to lure her out?" James surmised.

"Not exactly. The boy may be strong enough to take on one of your Pokémon by himself. However, using him as bait is not advised." the figure told them. "Instead, bring him and his companions to me."

"What about their Pokémon?" Jessie wondered.

"Help yourselves to them if you capture them." the figure replied. "Now go and don't fail me. And whatever you do, do not confront the Habanero. She is far too powerful for you. Even if she is retired, she is still a Pokémon Master and would not let her skills weaken while she raised her son."

"Yes, sir!" The screen turn off and Jessie, James and Meowth made plans to capture Naruto and his friends.

xxxxx

A/N: And here's the next chapter as well as Jiraiya's debut. Yes, I made him Naruto's grandfather instead of his godfather. I'm sure you can all figure out who his wife is, but I don't feel like telling you yet. All I will say is that she'll come into the story soon. So please read and review.

Okay, here's a small spoiler for the next chapter. Jiraiya and many other trainers, including the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four, will be Move Tutors. However, unlike typical Move Tutors that only teach one move, they can teach a variety of Pokémon various moves. This will also be included in a person's dossier, but only if they are revealed to be a Move Tutor.

Okay, some of you may be wondering why I did not include any of the Bug Catcher battles in this chapter. The reason is because they all were way too one-sided, even if Pikachu and Eevee did not participate in any of them. Seriously, those two were absent in those battles, mostly to give the Bug Catchers an actual chance of defeating Naruto and Hinata. To tell the truth, those are some of the easiest battles in the games in my opinion. I had Pokémon Yellow and I breezed through the Viridian Forest and got my first badge before I even turned the game off. It was that easy for me. But then again, I am a well-seasoned veteran in gaming. Anyway, because that part of the game was rather dull and I did not feel like recreating what happened in the anime, I focused on the more important highlights of the chapter: catching Caterpie, Weedle and Pidgeotto, meeting Jiraiya and the final scene with Team Rocket. The next chapter will follow the events of the anime more as well as reveal one of Naruto's better-kept secrets.

Pokémon Dossier:

Trainer's Name: Jiraiya Namikaze  
>Age: 48<br>Eye Color: Black  
>Hair Color: White; Yes, it is his natural hair color<br>Pokémon Specialty: Favors Water Pokémon that can perform on both land and sea  
>Known Faults: A self-proclaimed super pervert<br>Bio: Jiraiya Namikaze is the father of Minato Namikaze and the grandfather of Naruto Namikaze. While his methods seem odd at times, the man does have a good head on his shoulders. He is an expert in Amphibian Pokémon and travels all over the world to aid Pokémon Trainers in properly raising Water Pokémon that possess both land and sea capabilities.

What few know about him is that while he is married, it is not a happy marriage. Currently, he and his wife are separated and while he has made countless moves on other women, mostly younger, his heart still remains loyal to his wife. To his secret relief, she has not found someone else and, most likely, may never will.

As a Move Tutor, he can teach Water Pokémon that can battle on both land and sea any of the moves they can learn. He can even teach Pokémon a variety of defensive moves as well.

Pokémon's Name: Pidgeotto  
>Type: NormalFlying  
>Gender: Female<br>Height: 3'7"/1.1 m  
>Weight: 66.1 lbs30 kg  
>Current Level: 19<br>Ability: Keen Eye  
>Trainer's Name: Naruto Namikaze<br>Known Attacks: Fly and Sand-Attack  
>Bio: A very territoial Pokémon, Pidgeotto are known to attack intruders that enters their domain. They are also great hunters, using its outstanding vision and powerful talons to capture prey. For beginning trainers, Pidgeotto are best avoided.<p>

This particular Pidgeotto was found and caught in the Viridian Forest by Naruto Namikaze.

Author's Review: Pidgeotto are the pioneers of the Flying Pokémon. In the International Pokédex, Pidgeotto and its pre-evolved and evolved forms, Pidgey and Pidgeot, are the first Flying Pokémon to appear. I had little trouble training a Pidgey to evolve, but it did take some time for Pidgeotto to evolve. Even still, it was well worth the wait. Pidgeotto are pretty much standard Flying Pokémon. Nothing real big stands out. Despite this, they are great competitors and can hold its own against other Flying Pokémon. If you want a good Flying Pokémon to start with, Pidgey is your answer... because once it evolves into a Pidgeotto, you're going to have a blast.

Author's Clipnotes: According to Wikipedia, it is possible on Pokémon Yellow to catch a Pidgeotto in the Viridian Forest, but it will only appear once and it is very rare. This is mostly due to the game being based off the anime. I myself never caught it or even seen it for that matter. Considering its rarity, it may be rarer than Chansey... and I've seen her after looking for over an hour straight on Pokémon Crystal several times.

Location's Name: Viridian Forest  
>Location's Region: Kanto; Route Two<br>Bio: The Viridian Forest is a forest that resides on Route Two between Viridian City and Pewter City. Caterpie and Weedle are common sightings here, but Pikachu are said to roam the area too. Bug Catchers usually come here to catch the Bug Pokémon while some trainers come here to catch a Pikachu, usually to sell as pets for young girls.

Naruto's Active Pokémon:  
>- Pikachu: Electric<br>Male/Level 18/Spark  
>Thundershock, Charm, Doubleslap and Encore<br>- Poliwag: Water  
>MaleLevel 6/Ability Unknown  
>Water Sport and Bubble<br>- Weedle: Bug/Poison  
>MaleLevel 5/Shield Dust  
>String Shot and Poison Sting<br>- Pidgeotto: Normal/Flying  
>FemaleLevel 19/Keen Eye  
>Fly and Sand-Attack<p>

Hinata's Active Pokémon:  
>- Eevee: Normal<br>Female/Level 18/Adaptability  
>Tackle, Yawn, Charm, Helping Hand, Fake Tears, Sand-Attack and Tickle<br>- Slowpoke: Water/Psychic  
>MaleLevel 6/Ability Unknown  
>Yawn, Tackle and Growl<br>- Caterpie: Bug  
>FemaleLevel 5/Shield Dust  
>String Shot and Tackle<p>

Misty's Active Pokémon:  
>- Starmie: WaterPsychic  
>NoneCurrent Level Unknown/Ability Unknown  
>Attacks Unknown<br>- Staryu: Water  
>NoneCurrent Level Unknown/Ability Unknown  
>Water Gun and Rapid Spin<br>- Goldeen: Water  
>FemaleLevel 3/Ability Unknown  
>Peck, Tail Whip and Water Sport<p>

Story Update: 12/25/2011: Thanks to Greenicedragon1789, I was reminded that Slowking does have a tail. I actually didn't know, and everytime I saw one, I kept forgotting it. Anyway, I have edited Slowking's description to inclide the tail. Once again, thanks Greenicedragon1789.

Next Time: Naruto goes for his very first gym badge. However, the Gym Leader is more than he seems.

Later!


	5. Arc 1 Chapter 5

**Naruto: Pok****é****mon Adventure***

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.

**Arc 1: Beginnings in Kanto  
>Chapter 5: Naruto's First Gym Battle<strong>

Standing at the edge of the Viridian Forest, Naruto, Hinata and Misty gaze at the city of Pewter. Jiraiya decided to give the kids some one-on-one training and helped them refine their skills and strengthen their Pokémon. Each of them benefitted in their own way.

_Standing before his grandfather, Naruto and his four Pokémon stood at attention as he awaited their training. Because he wanted to keep his capture of Pidgeotto a secret from the girls, Naruto asked if they could train away from the group so they don't know what the others are being taught. Jiraiya agreed and even Misty supported the idea to an extent. He also told Eevee not to tell Hinata or Misty about Pidgeotto since he wanted that to be a surprise._

_Looking his grandson's Pokémon over, Jiraiya pulled out his pokédex and scanned them. To his surprise, Pikachu is at level eighteen. Why that is a surprise is because he had him for over three months. In that much time, with him being his only Pokémon, he should be above level twenty after that much time, even if they remained in Pallet Town the whole time. He'll need to speak to Kushina about this. Next is his Poliwag, which is at level six. He's not too surprised it was that level after only a few days. The next one he scanned was Weedle, who is at level five. Again, Jiraiya was not surprised. Finally, he scanned his newly-caught Pidgeotto. This one amused him. It was Naruto's only female Pokémon and is currently his strongest at level ninteen, though he was sure that Pikachu could bring it down with his Thundershock attack._

_After scanning the Pokémon, Jiraiya nodded to himself before putting his pokédex away. "Okay, kid. Out of all your Pokémon, only two of them I can help." he said before pointing at Poliwag and Weedle. Naruto blinked in confusion. Poliwag he wasn't surprised with, but Weedle? "I can see the confusion in your eyes, my boy. To tell the truth, it is not Weedle I can help, but its evolved form."_

_"What can you teach a Kakuna? All they learn is Harden?" Naruto wondered._

_"That is true, but a Move Tutor that knows how can teach a Kakuna Iron Defense, an improved version of Harden." Jiraiya clarified._

_Naruto's eyes widened. Iron Defense is a Steel-type move and very useful. "Wait a minute. What's the point? Kakuna would simply forget Harden when it evolves again, so why bother teaching him Iron Defense?"_

_"That, my boy, is where you are wrong." Jiraiya corrected. "You see, most trainers assume that when a Kakuna or a Metapod evolves, it loses the ability to harden its body. While that is partially correct, I've seen a Beedrill that still knew Harden. Most trainers forget that their Butterfrees and Beedrills may still know Harden, therefore they stop using it. However, by replacing it with Iron Defense, it gives your Weedle a bigger advantage as it grows stronger. However, it can only learn it as a Kakuna, so we'll need to get your Weedle to evolve quickly."_

_"And how will we do that?" Naruto was answered when Slowking appeared from its poké ball._

_"Well, I could give you a couple of Rare Candies, but I don't have any at the moment and I know that you're against using Rare Candies to speed up a Pokémon's growth." Jiraiya replied. "So instead, your Weedle and Poliwag are going to spar with Slowking here. Once Weedle evolves and Poliwag learns Hypnosis, I can begin teaching Weedle Iron Defense and Poliwag a move I know you'll find very useful."_

Naruto made a mental note not to spar with his grandfather's Slowking again. While it seemed very laid back, it was very tough and quite vicious in battle. What made it worse was that it knew Slack Off and Disable; two moves that Jiraiya exploited to their fullest. There were times when neither Weedle nor Poliwag could attack when their Poison Sting and Bubble attacks were disabled. Sometimes, Slowking disabled them completely, making it impossible for them to move.

_Standing before the Pokémon expert, Hinata and her three Pokémon stood at attention as she awaited their training. She noticed that ever since Jiraiya showed up, her Eevee seemed a little secretive. This was confirmed when she saw Naruto whisper something to the furry ball of cuteness. She later questioned him about it, but all he said was that it is a surprise that Eevee helped him with. While she was curious, she also enjoyed Naruto's surprises... unless they were pranks. But he would never involve her adorable, innocent little Eevee on a silly prank... right?_

_Looking the girl's Pokémon over, Jiraiya pulled out his pokédex again and scanned them. Just like with Naruto's Pikachu, Eevee is also at level eighteen. This only strengthened his resolve to talk to Kushina about this. Next is her Slowpoke, which is at level six. He's still curious as to how a Slowpoke ended up on Route One, but decided to ignore it. He then scanned her Caterpie, who is at level five just like Naruto's Weedle. He decided then and there to use the same method he did with Weedle and teach it Iron Defense after it evolves into a Metapod. Something he thought Hinata will find interesting is that her Slowpoke is the only male Pokémon she has._

_Putting his pokédex away, Jiraiya nodded to himself before addressing the young girl. "Okay, Hinata. Out of your three Pokémon, the only one I can't help is your Eevee." he said before picking up Eevee. "I wish I knew an offensive move that I can teach you, but that is not my specialty. I'm sorry, little one." Eevee yipped in understanding._

_Hinata was a bit saddened by this. She knew that Jiraiya focused on teaching Pokémon defensive moves unless they were Amphibian Pokémon. "Master Jiraiya, isn't there a defensive move you can teach her?" she asked._

_Jiraiya shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. The closest would be Protect, but Eevee needs another offensive move instead of another defensive move. Now if she were to evolve into a Vaporeon, I could teach her moves like Aqua Tail and Icy Wind, but you won't evolve her that way, would you?" He knew the answer to that question, so he pressed on. "Anyway, talk to Kushina when you see her next. She might know something for your Eevee. As for your Slowpoke, I can put you on the right track having a strong Slowbro that can rival my Slowking's power and skill. Your Caterpie will be taking a different approach, one that many trainers seem to have forgotten."_

_Hinata blinked while Caterpie tilted her head to the side. "A... different approach?"_

_Jiraiya nodded. "Tell me, what do you know about Iron Defense?"_

Hinata had to ask herself why she accepted that sparring battle between her Slowpoke and Caterpie and his Slowking. Even when it was holding back, Slowking was just too strong for her Pokémon. She then wondered if he did the same thing to Naruto and if he'll do the same to Misty.

_Looking around, Jiraiya nodded to himself as Misty stood before him. "Misty, I'm going to be blunt. Why exactly are you traveling with my grandson?" he asked, all joking set aside for now._

_Misty was surprised that the jovial man could be so serious. Then again, she knew of his reputaion as a Pokémon Trainer so she was't too surprised. "Well, I was planning on showing him where he can catch a Staryu, since he wants one of his own. But... in one day, I end up wanting to get close to them." she admitted._

_Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. He recognized those signs. "So another girl has a soft spot for my grandson... He is too much like his father for his own good." he muttered lowly, but Misty heard him._

_"What do you mean?" Misty wondered._

_"Before he got married, Minato was very popular with the ladies even before he became a Pokémon League Champion. His sisters had to guard him at times just to keep him safe from his fanbase. Eventually, Kushina took over that role and later forced his fanbase to stop chasing him when she kissed him after they tied in the final match of the Sinnoh Pokémon League sixteen years ago." Jiraiya explained, cuasing Misty's jaw to drop. "Currently, Naruto has seven girls, including yourself, that likes him for one reason or another. Three of them are from Pallet Town, one of them lives in the Johto region and I have a strong feeling that he'll meet the other two pretty soon."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Misty asked the white-haired man._

_"Because all but two of them are fiercely protective of him and dislikes other girls going after him. Of course, only one of them actually likes him beyond that of a good friend, but the lunkhead doesn't realize it." Jiraiya replied. "Then again, the boy is ten years old so you can't expect much. Give him a few more years and I have a feeling he'll pick up on it better. Sadly, with all the girls that may pursue him, he'll have a hard time trying to choose one over the other. He was never good at picking favorites, even with something as simple as ice cream."_

_"So... what do I do?" Misty was generally curious and wanted the man's advise._

_During the whole conversation, Jiraiya has not frowned... until now. "Sadly, that is where I cannot help you, but I do know someone who can. She's about to arrive in Vermilion City soon and I was supposed to meet her there. However, I have to meet Naruto's mother soon and I can't keep her waiting. So could you do me a favor and tell my grandson to be in Vermilion City before the S.S. Anne arrives in three weeks? I'm sure Tonton won't mind seeing him after so long."_

_"Who's Tonton?" Misty asked._

_"Oh, that's my wife's Pokémon. She's usually seen in our daughter's care, but she belongs to my wife." Jiraiya answered. "Also, don't be weirded out if you see them talking to her. For some reason, my family can understand the little oinker, but I can't. Even Naruto can understand what Tonton is saying."_

_"Can she speak our language?" Misty asked him, wondering if Tonton is a Pokémon that knows the human language like that Meowth. If she does, most likely it's a different one since even Jiraiya can't understand her._

_"Nope."_

While Misty did not train with the man, he was certainly someone she could get used to talking with. The man knew a lot about Water Pokémon and how to raise the ones that can handle land and sea conditions for not only both, but to quickly adapt to both areas for travel, battles and more. She took her lessons under him in stride and retained every bit of knowledge she learned.

When it was time for them to leave the forest, Jiraiya took them to a path that is the quickest route to Pewter City before he had to leave. When asked why, he said that Kushina was expecting him over a month ago and would've arrived sooner if he wasn't busy judging a Water Pokémon Contest. While Misty wanted the details, Naruto didn't buy it and told him that he'll give Grandma a big hug for him.

As they stood on a small hill, Naruto sat down on a large rock. "Phew, I never knew the Viridian Forest was so big." he said as he took a quick break.

"Why do you say that?" Misty wondered.

"To be honest, this was our first time actually entering the forest. Mom always took us around it so we would reach Pewter City faster." he admitted. "She said it was too much of a hastle to go straight through."

"We never knew why that was until all those Bug Catchers started showing up." Hinata added. "Some of them may've come to test their worth against her and her Parasect."

"If that happened, we'd be stuck in there for hours just dealing with those hobbyists." Naruto finished.

"So your mother's first Pokémon was a Paras?" Misty asked him.

"Yeah. She usually stays out of the sun, but I've seen her help out in Mom's garden every now and then." Naruto informed the Water Pokémon Trainer.

"Naruto, have you been to Pewter City before?" Misty asked him.

"Sort of. We usually rest here before climbing up Mount Moon every year. I always wanted to check out the sites, but Mom wouldn't let me, even when Grandpa is with us." Naruto replied with a bit of a frown.

"Pewter City is grey; the color of stone. This town has always been famous for stone." they heard a voice coming from beneath them. Looking down, the trio saw a dark-skinned man in his forties with a brown beard dressed in a yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark green slacks, brown boots, thick grey gloves and a red stocking cap.

"Huh?" was Naruto's intellegent response to the man's comment. "Misty, have you seen this guy before?"

"Nope, never met him." Misty replied.

"The name's Flint... and you're sitting on some of my merchendise, young man." the man introduced himself.

"I am? Oh, sorry about that." Naruto said as he got off the rock he was sitting on. "Wait, you sell rocks?"

Flint looked at the blond boy and said, "Pewter City souvenirs. Wanna buy some?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he looked at Hinata. "What do you think, Hinata? Do you think Hanabi might like one?"

"I don't think so, Naruto." Hinata replied as she looked at the rocks that Flint was selling. She then noticed a rock that is shaped like a poké ball. Taking one out, she compared the rock to it and found them to be roughly the same size. Checking the price, she saw it was one hundred thirty pokédollars. "I'll take this one, Mr. Flint. I think my sister might like it."

Looking at the rock, Flint nodded as Hinata paid for the rock. He then noticed Pikachu and Eevee and said, "You three Pokémon Trainers?" They nodded as Pikachu and Eevee sighed from all the walking, and dodging the Bug Catchers, they've done. "Well, your Pokémon sure looks worn out. Why don't you follow me? I'll show you to the Pokémon Center." He then got up and gestured them to follow him, but then he stopped and turned around. "By the way, that'll be a two dollar charge for resting on my rocks."

The trio and their Pokémon face-planted.

xxxxx

As they rested at the Pokémon Center and waited for their Pokémon to be fully recovered, Naruto, Hinata and Misty decided on what they should do first.

"According to my out-of-date guidebook, Pewter City's the home of the Pewter Gym, lead by a young man named Brock, and the National History Museum." Naruto said as he read his old copy of the Kanto Region's guidebook.

"I don't think we can go to the museum, Naruto. I heard that it's closed for renovations." Misty informed him.

"So I guess it's the Pewter Gym then, huh?" Hinata asked her dear friend.

"I guess so, but I want to get in some last minute training first. After all, Gym Leaders aren't pushovers." Naruto replied.

'You got that right.' Misty mentally added. "So what do you plan on doing? Go out and catch another Pokémon?"

"Nope. I'll be just fine with the ones I have." Naruto answered.

"Are you sure? Like you said, Gym Leaders aren't pushovers. They're much tougher than your average trainer." Misty told him. "You know, Hinata and I can lend you one of our Pokémon. I don't mind at all. Do you mind, Hinata?" Hinata shook her head.

'Of course you wouldn't mind, Hinata. We've been friends our whole lives. Plus, Eevee would help me if I were to ask her.' Naruto thought to himself. "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I want to be able to do this on my own. It just seems fairer that way."

'Honerable answer Naruto, but are you sure you can handle a Gym Leader?' Misty thought to herself.

xxxxx

Three hours later, Naruto stood outside the Pewter City Pokémon Gym. Next to him, Misty and Hinata stared up at the rock-like building.

"So this is Pewter Gym." Naruto said to himself before asking the girls, "How do you think they built this place with all the large rocks?"

"I don't think they're all real, Naruto." Misty replied. "The ones on the gym itself might simply be fake. You know, to fit the decor."

"I don't know, Misty." Naruto said as he walked up to the building and tapping the rock-like wall. "Seems real to me."

Pushing open the double doors, the group was greated to darkness. Naruto frowned. 'Maybe nobody's here. But if that's the case, why were the doors unlocked?' "Hello!" he called out as he walked in. His voice echoed in the large empty room as they searched for the Gym Leader.

"Who goes there?" a voice spoke before a light turned on, revealing a dark-skinned boy in his late teens with brown spiky hair and squinted eyes. He's garbed in an orange t-shirt, a green vest, brown jeans and white tennis shoes.

Looking at him, Naruto asked, "Are you Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader?"

"Yes I am." the dark-skinned boy replied. "Are you a challenger?"

"Yep. I am Naruto Namikaze of Pallet Town."

"Naruto? The son of Minato Namikaze?" Brock seemed to be intrigued. "Is this your first gym match?" he asked.

"It is." Naruto replied, wondering why he would ask such a question.

"A gym match is different from other battles." Brock told him. "This match is for Pokémon League autherization. There are special rules."

Naruto frowned. "Special rules?"

Brock stood up. "We will use two Pokémon each, understood?"

Naruto nodded. "I understand."

Brock then glanced at Pikachu. "How long have you been with that Pokémon?" he asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the somewhat random question. "Almost three and a half months, why?"

"Yes, your Pikachu is in its cutest stage." Brock said to them, much to Pikachu's delight. "It can't win." he added, causing the yellow mouse to sweat-drop and become offended.

"Why don't you worry more about your Pokémon and less about mine, alright?" Naruto spoke up, also offended that his Pikachu was simply dismissed as weak and unable to win. 'Not like he was going to battle. Judging from the decor, Brock must use Rock or Ground-type Pokémon. Ground-type Pokémon are immune to Electric attacks and most Rock-types are also Ground-types.' he mentally added.

"Suit yourself. As Gym Leader, I have to accept every challenge. So let's just get this over with." Brock replied before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, the lights cut on, illuminating the gym'a arena. At the two side walls, large panels slid upwards, revealing a pair of platforms with rocks on them. Then, the platforms started moving outwards, causing Pikachu to scurry up to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto remained calm as he looked around, examining the two moving platforms before he flipped backwards just before the platforms touched him. He landed inside a white rectangle box drawn on the floor, which he assumed is where the challenger stands during the battle.

Up on the balcony, Misty, Hinata and Eevee watched as their friend was about to battle Brock. Unbeknownst to them, there are ten others watching the match as well.

Brock then leaped down from where he sat and landed in a box similar to the one Naruto is standing in. He then pulled out a poké ball and said, "Let the match begin."

Naruto smirked. "All right." he said as he brought out one of his orange poké balls. He threw it with a cry of, "Let's go, Beedrill!" Our of the orange ball came a large Bug Pokémon. Its appearance is that of a bee with only four limbs instead of six. Its arms bore large lance-shaped stingers.

"Interesting choice, but not a wise one." Brock commented before throwing his poké ball. "Go, Geodude!" Out of his ball came a Pokémon that looks to be make of stone. It's brown in color and has only two arms and a face, not counting its body.

"Geodude." the Geodude grunted as it bashed its fists together.

'Just as I thought. Brock uses Rock-type Pokémon. And since it's also a Ground-type, Pikachu would be useless in this match.' Naruto summerized. 'Then again, Beedrill isn't a good choice either. Normal attacks won't do much against a Geodude and Poison attacks will do even less. I have to play carefully. My Beedrill evolved only two hours ago, so he's not very strong.' Ending his mental banter, Naruto called out, "I guess I'll start things off. Beedrill, String Shot!"

Beedrill responded quickly by firing a string of sticky silk from his mouth. It wrapped around Geodude and seemed to have him stuck until the rock-like Pokémon simply moved its arms, freeing itself from the sticky restraints.

"Geodude, Rock Throw." Brock calmly commanded. Geodude responded by hefting a rock slightly larger than itself and hurling it at Beedrill.

"Dodge and use Fury Attack." Beedrill dodged the attack with its superior speed and continuously thrusted its lance-like stingers at the living rock. Geodude simply raised its arms up and blocked the hits as best as it could.

'Now that it's up close...' Brock observed before saying, "Geodude, Mega Punch!" Geodude reared back its right fist as it glowed with power.

Warning lights went off in Naruto's head. 'If that punch connects, Beedrill will be down for the count!' "Iron Defense, double time!" Naruto shouted.

'A Beedrill with Iron Defense?' Misty and Brock thought in confusion.

Just when Geodude's Mega Punch was about to strike Beedrill, the giant insect glowed slightly and seem to gain a steel-like sheen. The powerful punch connected and the loud sound of rock striking metal was heard. Everyone looked at the two Pokémon and saw neither of them moving.

"Poison Sting!" Naruto's Beedrill attacked with its main stinger and stung Geodude's rock-like body. While he knew that Poison Sting would do next to nothing against a Geodude, he hoped that he could at least poison it.

That is... until Brock chuckled. "Not a wise move, Naruto. Ground-type Pokémon are resistant to Poison attacks."

Naruto's eyes widened, but not from what he'd heard. He saw no visible weakness in Brock's Geodude, meaning Beedrill's Poison Sting didn't work... either that or Geodude was good at faking his condition. Either way, he knew it was a longshot, but he had to take it. Unfortunately, his gambit didn't pan out. 'Well, it was worth a shot.' Pulling out Beedrill's poké ball, he aimed it at his Pokémon to call it back. "Beedrill, return!" A red light shot from the button and hit Beedrill, turning him into red light as well. Once he was inside his ball, Naruto switched it with another. "I guess weakening Geodude through poisoning failed." he spoke mostly to himself. "But... I can always use a more direct method instead. Go, Poliwag!" Poliwag came out of his poké ball and once it touched the ground, it started to hop in preperation for anything.

"A Poliwag, huh? A much better choice than your Beedrill." Brock commented before giving his Geodude its next command. "Geodude, Rock Polish."

"Poliwag, Bubble attack!" Poliwag fired a barrage of bubbles at the living boulder, but Geodude managed to evade them with speed none of the new trainers could believe. "What?"

Brock chuckled in mild amusement. "Rock Polish speeds up Rock Pokémon. So when my Geodude used it, it became fast enough to dodge your Bubble attack, if only just." he informed him.

'Oh yeah, well let's see it dodge this.' "Poliwag, Icy Wind!" Naruto's Poliwag responded by blowing out a chilling wind from his mouth.

"Geodude, Defense Curl!" Brock's Geodude curled itself up into a ball and braced itself for the ice attack.

xxxxx

Up on the balcony, Misty and Hinata were at the edge of their seats.

"I had no idea Poliwag knew Icy Wind." Misty commented.

"Master Jiraiya must have taught it to him along with Iron Defense to Kakuna." Hinata replied. "But I had no idea Kakuna evolved already."

"Naruto must have prepared those two for this match, since Pikachu wouldn't stand a chance against Brock's Pokémon." Misty explained. "I still wish he'd let us help him, though."

"I'm not surprised he declined our offer, Misty." Hinata said to the older girl. "There are some things that Naruto would rather do on his own. Plus, no matter what, you can't make him change his mind about something he is dead set on. Trust me, I know from experience."

"What do you mean?" Misty wondered.

"Two months ago, I tried to get Naruto to dance with me for a party his mom was hosting on Valentine's Day. I've spent six hours and he still said no." Hinata explained.

Misty raised an eyebrow at that. "Six hours and he still said no. Can he even dance?"

"I don't know. The only one who knows is our friend Daisy and she won't tell me." Hinata replied with a frown.

Misty fought the urge to flinch when Hinata said the girl's name. Hinata noticed this, but decided not to ask.

xxxxx

Once the wind died down, Geodude was seen shivering from the cold. Naruto raised an eyebrow, impressed by this Pokémon. 'To be able to withstand Poliwag's Icy Wind despite it being weak against ice-based attacks...' Naruto mused. "You raised your Geodude well, Brock. To take the assault of my Beedrill and withstand my Poliwag's Icy Wind attack..." He then bowed before the Gym Leader. "It is truly an honor to face such a skilled trainer."

"The honor is mine, young Naruto." Brock said with a smile. "Most trainers around here are Bug Catchers. None of them are serious trainers. Facing a true Pokémon Trainer is much better than defeating those who are doing it as a hobby." He then raised a poké ball and said, "Geodude, return."

"Huh? Why are you calling your Pokémon back?" Naruto wondered as Geodude returned to its poké ball.

"My Geodude may have withstood the attack, but it was shivering from the sub-zero temperature. There was no way it could continue in its current condition." Brock explained his reason for calling back his Pokémon. "However, while your Poliwag has the advantage in type..." Brock paused here as he threw another poké ball. This time, a huge rock snake Pokémon emerged from it. "...my Onix has the advantage in size, strength and skill."

Naruto, Pikachu and Poliwag stared up at the massive Rock Pokémon as it roared. "Okay, I think we're in trouble." Naruto muttered to himself. But then, he steadied himself. "Stand firm, Poliwag! Don't be afraid!"

Poliwag, who was shivering at the sight of the much larger Pokémon, calmed down at the sound of his trainer's voice. "P-Poli." he said as he gathered up his courage.

"Good, now use Water Gun!" Poliwag shot a stream of water at Onix.

"Onix, dodge and then Bind it!" Brock's Onix leaned to the side, allowing the stream of water to pass right by it, before wrapping its tail around the Aquatic Pokémon, stopping his attack.

"Poliwag, use Hypnosis; put Onix to sleep!" Naruto called out, but Onix was squeezing too tight, preventing his Poliwag from using the Psychic-type move. Naruto gritted his teeth. "Okay then, try a Bubble attack!"

Poliwag responded to this one and fired several bubbles at Onix's tail. The bubbles popped and Onix growled as its tail loosened.

"Now use Water Gun!" Naruto's Poliwag followed up with a Water Gun to the tail, causing the Rock Snake Pokémon to roar in pain and loosen its tail completely.

"Onix, Screech attack!" Onix reared its head back before releasing a high-pitched screech. Everyone but Brock covered their ears and Pikachu and Eevee were howling in pain from the sonic assault to their sensetive ears.

Brock smirked before calling out another attack. "Onix, use Rock Blast!" Onix roared before it started to fling rocks from its tail.

After Naruto's ears stopped ringing, he saw a rock larger than his Poliwag barrel at his Pokémon. "Poliwag, listen to me! Duck and roll forward!" Poliwag did as he was told and rolled under the rock, only to see four more heading straight for him. "Now jump!" Poliwag jumped as high as it can, barely clearing the rock. "Strafe right!" As soon as he landed, Poliwag sidestepped to the right and avoided another rock. "Drop!" Poliwag ducked low and let the rock sail right over him. "Bank left!" Not bothering to stand, Poliwag rolled to the left and barely avoided the last rock.

"Very good, now use Hypnosis!" Naruto called out, proud of his Poliwag for his evasion of the Rock-type attack.

Poliwag's eyes glowed violet as he tried to hypnotize the larger Pokémon. Onix roared in an attempt to scare the much smaller Pokémon, but found itself locking eyes with him. It heard Poliwag's voice in its mind and felt him trying to put it to sleep. It tried to fight it off, but felt itself losing the mental battle.

"Wow, this has got to be the most intense staring contest I've ever seen." Naruto commented as he saw Onix fight off his Poliwag's attempts to hypnotize it and force it to sleep. Unfortunately, he doesn't know if Poliwag would succeed in putting the giant rock snake to sleep. And judging from the look on Brock's face, he was thinking the same thing.

On the other side of the arena, Brock stood with a stoic look on his face. He can tell that Naruto raised his Pokémon well and knew that he would lose despite his own being more experienced. Knowing this, he pulled out Onix's poké ball just as Onix roared once again, breaking Poliwag's spell. "Onix, that's enough." he said to his Pokémon.

Onix turned to look at Brock and nodded before it backed off.

Seeing this, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Brock? Do you see something that I don't?"

Brock nodded. "You could say that." he replied. "I realized that it's futile for us to continue as my Onix would be defeated by your Poliwag. Sometimes, it is better to admit defeat than to continue and injure your Pokémon." Naruto nodded in agreement. "As such, I declare you the winner of this gym match." Brock and Naruto recalled their Pokémon and the two can hear cheering from Misty, Hinata, Eevee and Pikachu.

Brock glanced at them before glancing a little ways towards his left, where he saw nine pairs of eyes staring at him. "Step forward Naruto and take this Boulder Badge. You've earned it by showing what it means to be a real Pokémon Trainer."

Naruto stepped forward and accepted the grey octagonal badge. "Look at this, Pikachu. My first gym badge." he said to his partner.

Pikachu smiled happily. "Pi Pikachu." he said with his right paw held in a peace sign.

Brock merely chuckled at the sight before him.

xxxxx

Later, we find Naruto and Brock chatting at the Pokémon Center as their Pokémon were being treated.

"So tell me, Naruto. What made you go with Beedrill in our match?" Brock asked.

"Well, I didn't want to start off with Poliwag. I mean, if he was defeated, I would lose." Naruto replied. "I knew Pikachu wouldn't stand a chance against your Pokémon, since I kinda figured you would use either Rock or Ground-type Pokémon. The scenery really gave that away."

"Makes sense, but don't you have any other Pokémon?" Brock questioned.

"Nope. Those three were it and I could't stay in the Viridian Forest for too long. I have to meet a special lady in three weeks and it takes about that long to get to where she will be." Naruto answered, not wanting to admit that he did have another Pokémon. However, he knew that Pidgeotto would not fare well against Brock's Pokémon.

Brock raised an eyebrow. "A special lady, you say?" He then glanced at Misty and Hinata and added, "My, aren't we the lady's man. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Naruto blushed. "I-It's nothing like that! I-I'm just close with a lot of girls, that's all." he admitted.

Brock chuckled. "Yeah, some guys are just lucky like that."

'You call this luck?' Naruto mentally asked, not wanting to voice it and have the older teen embarrass him further. "Say, Brock. What made you become a Gym Leader?"

Brock's lighthearted nature soon became a serious one. "My father was the previous Gym Leader, but he left a few years ago to travel. I am the oldest of my brothers and sisters and ended up taking over the gym. My mother didn't take Dad leaving very well and now I have to raise them as the eldest brother."

Naruto frowned as Brock told his story. "Yeah, being a big brother is tough." he commented. "The little ones look up to us, you know. We must set a good example for them and teach them what we know. That way, they can take care of themselves, and sometimes others, when we're not around."

"You sound like you know from experience." Brock said, curious of the younger boy's insight.

"I guess you could say I got two adorable little sisters that depend on me as well." Naruto replied. "I am their shield from pain... their blanket for comfort... their sun for warmth... It's what I am for them... and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Very poetic." Misty chimed in as she sat down next to him. "They must really care about you to depend on you for such things."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, they sure do."

Not too far away, Hinata swooned as she listened to Naruto's words about her and Hanabi. "Naruto... you're more than a big brother to me." she whispered to herself.

In her arms, Pikachu and Eevee shared a look and had the same thought in their minds: get Naruto and Hinata together.

xxxxx

The next day, Naruto, Hinata and Misty are on the outskirts of Pewter City, ready to head east when they heard someone calling out to them.

When the group turned around, they saw Brock riding towards them on a mountain bike. "Brock, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked him.

"Well, I thought about our conversation yesterday and decided to go with you... if you don't mind, that is." Brock replied. Naruto and Brock became friends and told each other their dreams. Brock's dream is to become a Pokémon Breeder just like Naruto wants to become a Pokémon Master.

"But what about your brothers and sisters?" Naruto wondered. Brock told him that he has nine brothers and sisters... much to his shock.

"Surprisingly, my father showed up last night as I was heading home." Brock explained. "He said that I can go and live my dream while he takes care of the family and the gym."

"I see." Naruto said before glancing at Hinata and Misty, wanting to hear their opinion on this.

"I don't mind, Naruto. The more the merrier, right?" was Hinata's response.

"Yeah... you can come, Brock. It's better for Naruto so he's not the only boy in the group." Misty added.

"Hey!"

Brock laughed. "Well, at least things will be interesting." Everyone nodded in agreement before they rode off. "So where ar we headed?"

"Vermilion City... but first, we'll stop in Cerulean City for the next gym." Naruto replied with a small blush. 'That and I get to see 'her' again.'

"What's with the blush, Naruto? Got a secret girlfriend in Cerulean?" Misty teased.

"No! I don't have a girlfriend, Misty." Naruto replied with a brighter face, not noticing the sad look on Hinata's.

'I would be your girlfriend, Naruto. All you have to do is ask.' the pale-eyed girl thought to herself.

xxxxx

A/N: And here's chapter five. This chapter contains scenes from Pokémon episode five for accuracy. Of course, I didn't use the whole episode for this chapter, mostly because I lost my internet and couldn't watch the rest of it so it was more accurate.

Here are the differences between the episode and this chapter. First and foremost, Naruto did not lose against Brock the first time, unlike Ash. Second, Brock started with Geodude instead of Onix. Third, Naruto used Beedril instead of Pidgeotto. Fourth, Naruto did not power up Pikachu nor did he see Brock's family. Finally, Naruto does not know that Flint is Brock's father. He will find out... eventually. Oh, and if you're wondering about where Team Rocket was. During that episode, they were buried under their own pitfall trap. That's why they didn't appear.

Okay, from here on in, I will be relying on the anime less in terms of events, especially in the next chapter. Some of the many fillers will happen, but not all of them. Only the more relevent ones will make an appearance along with the movies as well as special chapters I'll be including. Also, I've added more information to the Pokémon Dossier. Now, a Pokémon's height and weight, both imperial and metric, as well as my own personal review on said Pokémon will be featured in their dossier. I may even include training tips as well. I've updated the dossiers in the previous chapters to include this, along with adding and changing some of the information in those chapters to make them more realistic and accurate.

Pokémon Dossier:

Trainer's Name: Brock  
>Age: 18<br>Eye Color: Unknown  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Pokémon Specialty: Favors Rock-like Pokémon  
>Known Faults: Swoons over pretty girls ages sixteen and up, especially Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny<br>Bio: An accomplished Gym Leader from Pewter City, Brock is the eldest of ten children. His father, Flint, left on a Pokémon journey a few years ago, leaving his wife and children behind. As the oldest, Brock had to learn many things to take care of his nine brothers and sisters. He is a great chef and is able to prepare just about any dish for both humans and Pokémon. He is also knowledgable in the field of medicine. In his spare time, he trains his Rock-like Pokémon and runs the Pewter Gym as its Gym Leader.

Having to raise his nine younger siblings with his mother in a depressed state, Brock learned how to care for and raise others. This also led to his dream of becoming a Pokémon Breeder. With his father now back in their lives, Brock has decided to live his dream by traveling with Naruto, leaving Flint to run the gym in his stead.

Pokémon's Name: Onix  
>Type: RockGround  
>Gender: Male<br>Height: 28'10"/8.8 m  
>Weight: 463 lbs210 kg  
>Current Level: 15<br>Ability: Sturdy  
>Trainer's Name: Brock<br>Known Attacks: Bind, Screech and Rock Blast  
>Bio: An enormous and heavy creature, this Rock Snake Pokémon resembles a giant chain of gray boulders. A magnet resides in its brain, serving as an internal compass to aid in its underground burrowing. The tunnels that they leave are used as homes by Diglett. Naturally very hotheaded, Onix are known to attack both humans and Pokémon should something become wedged within its craggy body.<p>

This particular Onix is Brock's Starter Pokémon.

Author's Review: Among the Rock and Ground-type Pokémon, Onix is considered one of the fastest. From low levels, Onix are very easy to train, having a strong resistance towards Normal-type attacks. However, during the ealier generations, it became harder as it lacked naturally-learned powerful moves. This made Onix less favored among Rock Pokémon Trainers. Only a skilled trainer can train an Onix to high levels without the need of powerful attacks. Though while I am a skilled Pokémon Trainer, even I doubt my chances of doing such a thing. Even still, Onix is a great Pokémon to have on your team.

Location's Name: Pewter City  
>Location's Region: Kanto<br>Known Residents: Brock, Flint  
>Known Sights: Pewter Gym, National History Museum<br>Bio: A peaceful town in northwestern Kanto. It is the home of both the National History Museum and the Pewter Pokémon Gym. Trainers come here to try and win a Boulder Badge.

Naruto's Active Pokémon:  
>- Pikachu: Electric<br>Male/Level 18/Spark  
>Thundershock, Charm, Doubleslap and Encore<br>- Poliwag: Water  
>MaleLevel 11/Ability Unknown  
>Water Sport, Bubble, Icy Wind, Water Gun and Hypnosis<br>- Beedrill: Bug/Poison  
>MaleLevel 10/Swarm  
>String Shot, Poison Sting, Iron Defense and Fury Attack<br>- Pidgeotto: Normal/Flying  
>FemaleLevel 19/Keen Eye  
>Fly and Sand-Attack<p>

Hinata's Active Pokémon:  
>- Eevee: Normal<br>Female/Level 18/Adaptability  
>Tackle, Yawn, Charm, Helping Hand, Fake Tears, Sand-Attack and Tickle<br>- Slowpoke: Water/Psychic  
>MaleLevel 6/Ability Unknown  
>Yawn, Tackle and Growl<br>- Metapod: Bug  
>FemaleLevel 9/Shed Skin  
>String Shot, Tackle, Harden and Iron Defense<p>

Misty's Active Pokémon:  
>- Starmie: WaterPsychic  
>NoneCurrent Level Unknown/Ability Unknown  
>Attacks Unknown<br>- Staryu: Water  
>NoneCurrent Level Unknown/Ability Unknown  
>Water Gun and Rapid Spin<br>- Goldeen: Water  
>FemaleLevel 7/Water Veil  
>Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport and Supersonic<p>

Brock's Active Pokémon:  
>- Onix: RockGround  
>MaleLevel 15/Sturdy  
>Bind, Screech and Rock Blast<br>- Geodude: Rock/Ground  
>MaleLevel 13/Ability Unknown  
>Rock Throw, Mega Punch, Rock Polish and Defense Curl<p>

Important Notice: 12/4/2011: Sorry about the long wait. My laptop died on me, so I'm using my brother's computer to comtimue my work. Now, for those who haven't noticed, the astrick at the end of the title represents that I have yet to fully check this chapter for spelling and grammer errors. Because his computer currently lacks a word processing program that I can use for this purpose, there may be some here and there. I will update this and all chapters that has my title marker once my brother or I installs a word processing program on his computer. I mean, WordPad is fine, but I need to be able to better see the mistakes I made.

Story Update: 12/11/2011: Thanks to shadow ninja koopa, I was reminded that Ground-type Pokémon can be poisoned. I had known this for years, but the research site I used on the off-chance that my knowledge of Pokémon may be outdated said otherwise... either that or it was a typo. Either way, I have edited the gym battle slightly to remove that little error.

Response Corner:

barryc10: I won't say until she makes her appearance later on.

shushinking: While Pikachu will eventually learn Iron Tail, it won't be anytime soon. In the anime, Ash taught him Iron Tail early in the Hoenn region. In this story, Naruto may teach him probably as early as mid-Johto... though I can't be sure. As for the group finding non-native Pokémon in Kanto, that depends. If you mean wild Pokémon, then no. But from other sources, like a trainer or even the circus, then yes. Both Kushina and Jiraiya own Pokémon that are not native to Kanto.

Rose Tiger: Like I mentioned in the first chapter, Ash will not appear in this story.

Next Time: To climb a mountain or not to climb a mountain... that is not the question. So what is the question?

Later!


	6. Arc 1 Chapter 6

**Naruto: Pok****é****mon Adventure***

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Flashback  
><em>Translated Pokémon Speech

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.

**Arc 1: Beginnings in Kanto  
>Chapter 6: Lunar Crisis<strong>

As our heroes continue on their jounrey to Vermilion City, they stop at a Pokémon Center at the base of Mount Moon.

"Okay... from here, we're about halfway to Cerulean City." Naruto pointed out as they looked at their map.

"And it only took us two days to get here." Brock added.

"It took me a week to get to Pewter City from Cerulean City." Misty mentioned. "I never knew there was a faster route."

"I never knew you've been to Cerulean City before, Misty." said Naruto.

"Oh, I was just passing through." Misty said, but then noticed Hinata giving her a funny look.

"Anyway, we'll need to travel on foot across Mount Moon. Even if we go around, we can't take our bikes." Naruto pointed out, knowing the mountain's terrain from the times he came up here with his family.

"So which route is faster?" Brock asked.

"Well, we can go around the mountain in about a day, or we can take the trail and take half a day off our travel time." Hinata replied as she pointed out the possible routes. "The only problem with the mountain trail is that we'll need to be careful and not get separated. Geodude and Zubat call this mountain home and they don't like us treading through their territory. Plus, there's an area on the other side that is said to be guarded by a pair of powerful Pokémon."

"I've heard of that rumor." Brock spoke up. "They say that they are guarding a burial site and don't want anyone to desecrate the graves."

"I heard that they're the survivors of some kind of accident that happened and remain there to be close to their deceased masters." Misty added.

'Close Misty, but not quite right.' thought Naruto. "Well, which route should we take... go around or take the trail?"

"I say go around. I'm not too keen on dealing with the Paras that live here." said Misty.

"They won't bother you, Misty. Paras and Zubat live in the caves on this mountain and usually don't come outside." Naruto assured her.

"I say we take the trail. My Geodude can handle whatever we may encounter." said Brock.

"I don't care either way, but I would like to see how a Paras lives in their natural environment." said Naruto.

"I guess we take the mountain trail, then." Hinata said as Eevee yipped in her arms.

All the while, Pikachu remained fast asleep.

xxxxx

After sealing away their bikes, and making a sealing scroll for Brock, the group headed up the mountain trail. They could see a few Geodude on the side of the trail staring at them.

"See, Misty? Not a single Paras in sight. You have nothing to worry about." Naruto said to Misty, who was looking around for any Paras.

But then, they all heard a screeching sound. They spotted a cave and saw a whole bunch of purple bat-like Pokémon. They were seen attacking a small white Pokémon.

Checking her pokédex, Hinata was able to get the identities of the Pokémon. "Looks like you spoke too soon, Naruto. Those are Zubat and they're attacking that Clefairy." she said before looking at her friend's right shoulder, where Pikachu was perched. "Pikachu, give the Zubat a Thundershock."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as he leaped into the air. "Chu!" Electricity arched from his body and over to the Zubat, who were all shocked by the voltage.

As the Zubat flew away, the shivering form of Clefairy was seen. Naruto turned on Dexter's translator and approached it cautiously with Hinata at his side. "Hey, are you okay?" Hinata asked it. Clefairy looked up and quickly backed away from them. "Whoa, whoa... easy... We're not going to hurt you, Clefairy." she continued as they held up their hands.

Clefairy said something, but only Naruto and Hinata understood it because of his pokédex. "Are you the ones that scared away the Zubat?" Clefairy asked as its voice was translated by Dexter.

"Yes, my Pikachu scared away the Zubat." Naruto replied as Pikachu slowly approached.

"Oh, thank you for saving me!" Clefairy exclaimed as it ran over and hugged Pikachu.

"I-It was nothing, ma'am." Pikachu said, a but flustered that he was being hugged by a total stranger. Neither Pokémon noticed the look on Eevee's face, but the two humans did.

Hinata brought out Dexey and checked Clefairy's gender. 'It's female! That explains why Eevee's getting upset.' she thought to herself before she stowed her pokédex away.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Misty asked as she and Brock approached.

As soon as Clefairy heard Misty's voice, she got scared and hid behind Pikachu. "Hey, what's wrong?" the confused mouse asked.

"D-Don't let them hurt me!" the scared Fairy Pokémon cried.

"Clefairy, they're not going to hurt you." Eevee assured her. 'But I might if you don't step away from Pikachu.' she inwardly growled. She doesn't like anyone she doesn't know getting too close to her friend, especially a female. Hanabi's the only exception when they first met because she was human. Though while she can understand why Pikachu likes the little firecracker so much, she doesn't know why he doesn't like Hinata the same way. In her opinion, both girls are really cute and even Naruto openly admitted that.

"What's going on, man?" Brock asked Naruto, hoping he might know.

"We're not sure, Brock. Clefairy hasn't told us yet." Naruto replied in a hushed voice.

"How can you understand it?" Misty wondered.

"'Her' actually, and the pokédex has a translation program that lets us understand Pokémon speech." Hinata explained as she looked back at them. "Naruto and I are two of the first to have a pokédex with it installed."

"Wow..." was Misty's amazed response.

"Clefairy, can you tell us why those Zubat attacked you?" Hinata asked as she looked back at the Pokémon. They needed to know why it happened.

"I-I don't know. One minute, I was looking for some berries to eat. And the next, those Zubat swooped in and attacked me." Clefairy told them. "I don't know how it happened, but last night, some of the local Pokémon started acting strange."

"Strange, how?" Eevee wondered.

"The Paras became weak while the Zubat and Geodude became aggressive. I don't know how it happened or why, but I wish things would go back to the way they were before." Clefairy finished.

"Well, do you know of any differences that occured recently, like a new cave or a human that's been here for some time?" Hinata asked her.

Clefairy thought for a minute as she tried to remember anything different happening. "Now that you mention it, I did notice something odd about one of the caves." she said.

"Well, that's as good a place as any to start looking for clues." Naruto said before he kneeled before the Clefairy. "Which way is it?"

Clefairy pointed north, further up the mountain. "The cave is that way. You can tell it's the one with all the lights strung up in it. The lights aren't good for the Pokémon that live there." she replied, but then shyly asked, "Um, can I come with you? I want to help fix the problem."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Eevee asked. "Maybe you should go on home. No need to get involved in something that's over your head."

Clefairy sighed, but nodded and started heading back to her home in another direction.

xxxxx

As the group treked towards the cave, Naruto decided to talk to Eevee. "You know Eevee, that was a little uncalled for."

Eevee looked at her trainer's best friend and raised a furry eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked, Dexter's translator still active.

"Clefairy wanted to fix what happened that made those of her home change so much. She has a right to come along." Naruto explained to her. "So why did you send her away?"

"She was young, Naruto. She might act reckless and end up hurting herself... or worse." Eevee pointed out.

"She doesn't seem like the reckless type." Naruto argued.

"This coming from Mr. Reckless himself?" Eevee countered. "Hinata told me all about your reckless streak when it comes to her, Hanabi and Lady Kushina... how you would defend them at all costs... how you would take the blame for them... how you've protected everyone in your past life, even if it would cost you your own."

"That's not being reckless, Eevee... that's keeping your precious people safe. There's a difference." Naruto retorted.

"All right, that's enough!" Hinata finally intervened. "You two need to stop this arguing. Don't make me have to force you."

"Have you seen this side of them before?" Brock whispered to Misty.

"No." Misty whispered back. "All I've seen is them being sweet to each other, almost like they're dating."

"Looks like they're more like a married couple, judging from how Hinata broke up the argument." Brock pointed out.

"Hinata never liked seeing anyone argue for any reason. So when it happens, she'll break it up." Pikachu mentioned, snatching Dexter so the two in the back can understand him. "I've seen her slap Naruto once over an argument with Gary. It looked painful."

"What did you expect? He was slapped; of course it would be painful." Misty stated.

"You've never seen her fight before. Her blows are quite painful, like being hit with needles." Naruto clarified. "Being slapped by her is not something you want, despite her gentle nature."

"Yeah, it takes a lot to really offset my mood." Hinata added before slinging an arm around Naruto's neck. "But there are times when I'm not the sweet young girl he grew up with and I'm, instead, a fierce young woman with the courage and strength to back up what I say."

"She's not kidding." Pikachu and Eevee said together, remembering all the times they've seen their partners spar with each other and how skilled they are in combat.

Misty and Brock made a mental note not to upset Hinata.

xxxxx

"Looks like Clefairy was right about the situation." Hinata said as she looked ahead after finding the cave. "I can see both Paras and Zubat in there, along with some Geodude."

"How bad is it?" Naruto asked her.

"It's pretty bad, Naruto. Clefairy's assessment was spot on, if a little sugarcoated." Hinata replied as she glanced back at him.

When she did, Brock noticed something. "Hey Hinata, what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

Hinata and Naruto shared a look before they nodded. "If you were listening to Naruto and Eevee's argument, you would know that Naruto and I have the memories of our previous life together." she began. "What you see is an ability I was born with in my past life. It allows me to see much further than any pair of binoculars could. I can also see all around me and even through solid objects. You can tell when I'm using this ability by the veins on the sides of my eyes." She turned her head so the older members of the group can see the pulsing veins on the sides of her face.

"In our past life, we were warriors of the shadows that fought to protect others." Naruto continued. "Officially, we were more like mercenaries. We did all sorts of jobs from simple chores to escorting cargo and nobles. We even had to do some of the more... 'messier' jobs... jobs we don't like to talk about."

"Back then, we started out young. When we joined, we were only twelve years old. We weren't the best out of bunch that made it, but we became better over the years." Hinata added. "As long as we could protect our loved ones, we were okay with what we had to do."

"And now that we've been reborn, we can live a more peaceful life together without worrying about some type of threat that could take us away from our friends and family... or take our loved ones away from us." Naruto finished.

"Must have been very hard for you two." Brock said.

Naruto and Hinata nodded grimly. "Yeah, it was." Hinata answered, but then gasped as something entered her line of sight. "Guys, something's coming!"

But it was too late. A bomb suddenly dropped near them and exploded. Naruto, Brock and Pikachu tumbled down a nearby hill while Hinata, Misty and Eevee fell down a hole where the bomb blew up.

xxxxx

Down the hill, Naruto, Brock and Pikachu groaned as they came to. After getting up and dusting themselves off, they started looking around, trying to get their bearings.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Naruto asked, hoping that someone had an answer.

"They must still be up there." Brock replied as he pointed up the steep hill they tumbled down from.

"We'll never be able to climb that steep a hill." Naruto pointed out. "Can your Onix climb it, or at least reach up there so we can climb it ourselves?"

"It's too high up for Onix to reach the top from here and I doubt he can climb it either." Brock replied before bringing out a poké ball. "But perhaps this Pokémon can help us." Brock then threw it high in the air and out of it came...

"Brock, you have a Zubat too?" Naruto wondered.

"I caught it before the others flew away." Brock explained to the young boy.

Naruto blinked. 'How come I didn't notice the poké ball he threw?' "So we're going with a scout, huh?" he said as he brought out one of his orange poké balls. "Well, two scouts are better than one. Go, Pidgeotto!" He threw it and Pidgeotto came out in a glide.

"Wait, I thought you only had three Pokémon." Brock said, remembering asking Naruto about his Pokémon in Pewter City.

"I lied so I could surprise the girls that I caught a Pokémon while they were sleeping." Naruto explained before turning to face his Pokémon. "Pidgeotto, could you be a dear and look for my friends up that hill? You remember the two girls I was with, right?" Pidgeotto nodded before doing as she was told.

"Zubat, go and follow Pidgeotto and see if you can find our friends." Brock called out to his newly caught Zubat.

Zubat gave a low screech before flying after the larger Pokémon.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Hinata, Misty and Eevee groaned as they got up after that hard fall.

"Where are we?" Misty wondered as she dusted herself off.

Looking up, Hinata saw light coming in from outside. "I think we're in one of the mountain's tunnels." she surmised. She then made several different hand signs before stopping on one. Her fists were clasped together with her right index finger pointed upwards. "Byakugan!" she called out as her ability activated.

"What do you see?" Misty asked.

Hinata didn't respond for a few moments. "I can see the boys. They're outside looking for us." she informed her companions. She then gasped. "I didn't know Naruto caught a Pidgeotto." she muttered.

"He what?" Misty then looked at Eevee and asked, "Did you know about that?"

Eevee nodded while pointing towards Hinata, who brought out her pokédex and turned on the translator. "Naruto wanted to keep her a secret and surprise you all. Not even Pikachu knew." she explained.

"So when did he catch it-I mean, her?" Hinata asked.

"While we were in the Viridian Forest. You two were sleeping at the time and he didn't want to wake up Pikachu." Eevee replied.

"Well, if it were under different circumstances, that would have made a good surprise." Hinata commented. "But at least he now has a chance to find us while we search for an exit."

"So which way do we go?" Misty asked while fingering a poké ball with the top part colored blue.

Hinata looked in both directions until she stopped and pointed down one. "This way. The other way leads to a dead end." she said before they started walking.

xxxxx

With the boys, they are walking towards a cave Zubat spotted nearby. According to Pidgeotto, the girls are inside one of Mount Moon's many tunnels. She also spotted a pair of humans inside the cave they were about to enter.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked Brock. "We got to find the girls, but we also have to find out what's going on in that cave. Pidgeotto's description was a little vague, so we don't know who's in there."

"Well, with our Pokémon in flight, we could split up and do both." Brock replied. "How familiar are you with Mount Moon?"

"Um, quite a bit actually, but-"

"Then here's my plan." Brock interrupted. "My Onix can throw you up the hill safely, but you'll need Pidgeotto's help to land at the right spot."

"Brock, that plan's too dangerous." Naruto stated. "Onix might miss and I don't think Pidgeotto is up for something like that. Plus, what about the girls? Meeting up with them comes first."

"I know that, but trust me on this. I'll meet up with the girls and we'll meet up with you." Brock assured him. "There's another trail nearby that leads back to the one that goes to the cave."

Naruto sighed before he relocated Pikachu from his shoulder to his arms. "Alright, Brock. I'll go on ahead while you meet up with the girls." he relented. "But instead of Onix throwing me up the hill..." He then closed his eyes and a pair of wings covered in snow-white down emerged from his back, much to Brock's, Zubat's and Pidgeotto's shock. "I'll simply fly up there myself. Come on, Pidgeotto." he finished before using his wings to jump high in the air.

Brock watched as Naruto and Pidgeotto flew off. "Amazing..." was all he could say.

xxxxx

"I didn't know you had wings, Master?" Pidgeotto asked him.

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "One, there's a lot you don't know about me, but you will eventually." he replied, but then asked, "And two, master?"

"It's to show my respect to you." the Flying Pokémon explained.

"I understand, but please don't call me that. I am nobody's master." Naruto told her. "I want to be your friend, not your master. Pikachu knows this very well."

"He doesn't like us calling him master or any other title for that matter, other than friend." Pikachu added. "Poliwag and Beedrill respect him for that since he doesn't force us to do what we don't want to do."

"Admirable traits of a leader." Pidgeotto commented, her respect for Naruto going up.

Once the cave was in sight, they landed behind a boulder so Naruto can hide his wings. While he was willing to show them in front of Misty and Brock, he doesn't want anyone else to know about them. 'Too bad Team Rocket now knows about them.' he mentally grumbled. He then turned to Pidgeotto and said, "I'm sorry, but you need to go back in your ball. You'll be at a disadvantage inside that cave."

"I understand." she replied before Naruto returned her to her poké ball.

After stowing it away, he turned to Pikachu and bent down. Pikachu responded by hopping into his backpack. The large pocket has enough room for him to hide in there. Plus, Naruto keeps it empty in case he needs to hide his partner from sight.

And so, with Pikachu riding shotgun, Naruto slowly advanced into the cave.

xxxxx

With the girls, they kept following the tunnel and soon found a young man wearing glasses and a white coat standing near another tunnel that led deeper into the cave.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "You're not here to steal my fossils, are you?"

Hinata and Misty shared a confused look before the older girl replied, "We were just passing through. We know nothing about any fossils down here."

"You lie!" the man said as he brought out a pair of poké balls. "No one will take the fossils from me! They're mine!" He threw them and a Pokémon that looked like a large poké ball with eyes came out of one while a small Pokémon with a single eye, a pair of magnets on its sides and three screws coming out of its round body came out of the other.

"So, a double battle, huh?" Hinata said more than asked as she brought out a lavender poké ball. "Butterfree, let's play!" She threw it and out came a Pokémon that looked like a large butterfly.

"Why Butterfree, Hinata?" Misty asked her friend.

"You'll see." Hinata replied before glancing at Eevee. Eevee nodded and joined her friend for the battle. "Eevee, use Yawn on Voltorb! Butterfree, use Sleep Powder on Magnemite!"

"Magnemite, fry Butterfree with Thundershock! Voltorb, flatten Eevee with your Rollout attack!" the man commanded.

Voltorb reacted first and started rolling towards Eevee. But Eevee's training under Hinata and Naruto prepared her for all types of situations. A fast Pokémon like Voltorb will habve a hard time hitting her. She waited until the last second before she rolled to the side and yawned, sending the bubble at the still rolling Pokémon. The bubble popped just as Voltorb turned around.

Meanwhile, Butterfree reacted as soon as Voltorb started rolling. She flew over Magnemite and flapped her wings harder than usual, scattering a blue powder onto the Steel-type Pokémon. Magnemite's single eye drooped as it felt sleepy. It soon succumbed to the Bug Pokémon's pollen and fell asleep.

"Nice work, you two. Now, use Tackle on Vortorb!" Hinata called out.

"Quick, use Spark!" the man yelled.

Voltorb's body crackled with electricity as it charged at the female pair. Butterfree took flight as Eevee took the blow for her before swooping down and slamming her own body into Voltorb. The Ball Pokémon flew into the wall and rolled down, the effects of Yawn finally kicking in.

"Eevee, Helping Hand! Butterfree, Confusion!" Hinata cried.

Butterfree landed on Eevee's back just before the ball of furry cuteness powered-up her friend. Butterfree than took flight and used her newly developed psychic powers to lift Voltorb and slam it into the still sleeping Magnemite, knocking both Pokémon out.

"No!" the man screamed, but his scream alerted a bunch of Zubat that came and attacked him. The man fled the area until he ran straight into a wall, knocking himself out.

Both girls sweatdropped until Eevee approached him and found something on him. "Vee-vee!" she cried.

"What is it, Eevee?" Hinata asked her, but then saw something on the man's coat. It was an ID card... a Team Rocket ID card. "Misty, he's part of Team Rocket!"

"Bee-free!" Butterfree sounded as she hovered over two oddly-shaped rocks.

"What did you find?" Misty bent down, looked at them and gasped. "Hinata, these must be the fossils he was talking about."

"Let me see?" Hinata examined them and was able to identify them... somewhat. "I think these are fossils of Ancient Pokémon."

"Are you sure?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, to be honest." Hinata replied. "I know someone that might know, but she's not in the region at the moment."

"So what do we do with them?" Misty wondered as she picked up the fossil that has a spiral shape to it.

"I guess we keep them for now." Hinata suggested as she picked up the fossil that's shaped like a dome.

"So which way is the exit again?" Misty questioned while looking in the three possible directions they could traven down.

Hinata reactivated her Byakugan and searched for the exit. "This way." she said as she once again led them out of the mountain's tunnels.

xxxxx

Inside another cave, three figures were seen by a fourth figure hiding in the shadows.

"How hard can it be to find Moon Stones in this place?" complained one of the three. The voice sounded male

"Just keep digging. We'll find some eventually." ordered another of the three. The voice sounded female

"Yeah, quit whinin' and keep diggin'." a second male voice added.

The fourth figure stared at the three and narrowed their eyes. 'So they're mining for Moon Stones, huh?' the figure thought. 'They're causing a lot of problems for the Pokémon that live here.' The figure glanced at an exhausted-looking Paras and frowned. 'I wanted to see Paras in their natural habitat, but not like this.' As quick as lightning, the figure unsheathed a katana and sliced the cords that powered the lights.

The three figures stopped when it suddenly got dark. "Hey, what happened to the lights?" the female asked.

"Someone's in here with us." the second male replied.

"But who would know we're in here?" the first male wondered.

"If one looked outside the cave, they would see it lit up like a city at night." a third male voice replied before the three figures felt a weight leave them, followed by a trio of loud pangs. Looking at their hands, they saw that the heads of their pickaxes were sliced off.

"You won't be needing those anytime soon, I can assure you." the fourth figure stated. "Plus, I doubt they'll let you have such tools in jail."

"You sound confident that you could turn us in." the female stated.

"Well, let's show him who he's dealing with." the first male added.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

Suddenly, the female was illuminated to reveal herself to be... "Jessie!"

Then, the first male was illuminated to reveal himself to be... "James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!" Jessie exclaimed as she stood with her arms crossed.

"Surrender nor or prepare to fight!" James followed while holding a red rose in his right hand.

"Meowth, that's right!" the third figure finished as he leaped and landed between his partners in crime.

"You know, that does get old... and this is only the second time I've heard it." the fourth figure said before he calmly added, "Poliwag, use Icy Wind."

Suddenly, a Poliwag hopped into view of Team Rocket before it blew a chilling breeze at the three criminals.

The shivering human members of Team Rocket each pulled out a poké ball and threw them. "Ekans, Poison Sting!" Jessie cried before her Ekans came out and fired poisonous barbs from its mouth at Poliwag.

"Koffing, Smokescreen attack!" James added soon after. His Koffing came out and spewed black smoke from its body.

Poliwag easily dodged the poisonous barbs while hopping backwards until it stood before its trainer.

"Pidgeotto, blow them out of here with your Whirlwind attack." the mysterious trainer called out before a Pidgeotto hopped out and spread its wings. Poliwag quickly hopped onto its back before Pidgeotto took flight and flapped its wings hard, generating a strong whirlwind. Team Rocket didn't stand a chance as they and their equipment were blown right out of the cave.

xxxxx

Outside the cave, Hinata, Misty and Brock just arrived and were about to go in until a strong whirlwind came out of the cave. They took shelter behind a boulder before they saw Team Rocket, three broken pickaxes and a bunch of lights land outside the cave.

"Who are they?" Brock wondered.

"Team Rocket. They really did a number on my family a few years ago." Hinata informed her friends.

"What did they do?" Misty asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Hinata replied with a frown before she saw Naruto walk out of the cave with a katana in his right hand, the scabbard in his left and Poliwag on Pidgeotto's back.

"I can't believe you three would ruin the homes of dozens of Pokémon and endanger even more just for an evolution stone." Naruto scolded with his hands on his hips. "Then again, Team Rocket are known for doing all sorts of inhumane things to not only Pokémon, but the environment as well. As long as they complete their objective, nothing else matters."

"Like anything else should matter? Our goals are none of your business, so just scamper on home, kid." Jessie fired back before she pulled something out from behind her back. "Besides, if we can't have all of them, we'll simply settle with this." Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the woman holding a Moon Stone.

Suddenly, Jessie was struck by a white blur before it stopped in front of Naruto.

"Clefairy?" he said as the same Clefairy that Pikachu saved stood before him.

"Clefairy..." she said before Naruto sheathed his sword and turned on Dexter's translator.

"I thought you were going home?" he asked.

"I was, but I really wanted to help." Clefairy replied. "Besides, they don't deserve what I just took from them." In her hands is the Moon Stone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but then remembered something. 'She must have used Covet to steal the stone from her.' he surmised. 'It had to be Covet because Hinata said that Clefairy can't learn Thief.'

Jessie growled unlady-like before yelling, "Ekans, Acid! Melt that little thief!" Ekans reeled its head back before spitting out a batch of acid from its mouth.

Naruto's anger rose to the surface as his eyes glowed gold. He then settled into an iaidō stance before dashing forward and calling out, "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" His now unsheathed sword generated a strong wind as it was swung. The wind was more powerful than Pidgeotto's Whirlwind attack as it blew the attack and Team Rocket far away. The echo of "We're blasting off again!" was heard all over Mount Moon.

Hinata, Misty and Brock saw this with slacked jaws. "It's happening..." Hinata whispered with a growing smile.

"What's happening?" Misty asked as she and Brock saw their friend's eyes return to normal.

"When our eyes glow, it means our past skills are awakening." Hinata explained. "Unfortunately, we don't know what we might awaken. It could be useful at the time... or it could make the situation worse."

"I guess he and Clefairy lucked out with that wind attack he used." Brock commented.

Naruto spun his sword in his hand before sheathing it and resealing it inside his equipment scroll. He then turned to Clefairy and kneeled down to her level. "You okay?" he asked.

Clefairty nodded with an awed look on her face. "What did you just do? It looked like you used Whirlwind." she asked.

Naruto chuckled. "I merely used an ancient technique from the past. No Pokémon influence was involved." he replied gently.

Clefairy smiled. "You're very nice for a human. Are your friends nice like you?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Yeah. We're some of the nicest humans you'll find."

Clefairy's eyes twinkled with happiness. "Then do you mind if I come with you?" she suddenly asked.

Naruto saw the glint in Hinata's eyes and knew that she wanted to catch the Clefairy before him. "I don't mind, but my opinion is not the one that matters." he said.

"Then whose opinion does matter?" Clefairy asked.

"Mine!" Eevee suddenly announced as she hopped down from Hinata's arms and strolled to stand beside Naruto. "You must battle me before you can come with us."

"Eevee, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, but never got an answer.

"That's fine with me." Clefairy said before she placed the Moon Stone in Naruto's hands. "But first, I want to thank you for saving me. I think this Moon Stone would be more than enough."

Naruto accepted the Moon Stone and bowed before Clefairy. "Thank you Clefairy, and good luck." He then stood up and stepped aside so he's not caught in the crossfire.

Hinata stood behind Eevee as the two Pokémon prepared themselves for a battle. She also turned on Dexey's translator so she knows what they're saying.

"Just so you know, your Cute Charm won't work on me." Eevee stated as she readied herself for anything.

"Like it would work on you anyway." Clefairy responded lowly so Pikachu doesn't hear her. She knew that male Pokémon would be affected by her cuteness and used it to her advantage, mainly to get out of any jams she got in. The reason she used it on Pikachu was because she felt like it at the time... not to mention the Mouse Pokémon is easy on the eyes.

"Eevee, Tackle attack!" Hinata called out.

"Here I come!" Eevee announced before she ran towards the larger Pokémon. Clefairy stood her ground as Eevee slammed into her. She then raised her right hand and slapped her hard. Eevee staggered back before she turned around and kicked sand at Clefairy. The Fairy Pokémon covered her eyes as she was blinded by the sand, unaware of Eevee sneaking up on her.

Once Eevee was close enough, she extended her tail and started tickling her. Clefairy tried hard not to laugh, but could not stop the giggles that escaped her lips.

On the sidelines, Naruto, Misty and Brock were amazed at what they were seeing before them. Even Hinata and Pikachu were stunned.

"I knew Eevee had those attacks, but I didn't know she would fight like this." Naruto commented.

"I think it's out of jealousy that's she's like this." Brock pointed out.

"Eevee, jealous?" Naruto asked, finding it hard to imagine that such a cute Pokémon could actually be jealous.

"Well, yeah. I mean, the signs were pretty obvious." Misty replied. "Look at how she treated Clefairy. She was acting polite on the outside. But on the inside, she was probably upset."

"But why?" Naruto wondered.

"Naruto, what do you think Hinata would do if some girl you just met came and hugged you?" Misty asked him, deciding to try a different approach to explain her point to him.

"She would get upset and would kindly ask the girl to stop hugging me." Naruto replied, recalling when he saved a girl back in Pallet Town two months ago. She fell out of a tree and he caught her before she landed and hurt herself. He blushed just from remembering how she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and a little too friendly hug. What made it worse was that Hinata showed up and scared the girl away when he wasn't looking before chewing him out for letting one of his many fangirls hug and kiss him. "Uh, I see your point, Misty."

"What's with the blush?" Brock asked.

"Ask Hinata about an incident with a fangirl two months back. Mention that and she'll explain it to you." Naruto replied.

Back with Hinata, she saw Eevee get slapped by Clefairy, this time several times. Eevee backed off and taunted, "Is that the best you've got? I'm not even trying and you're already tired."

Clefairy frowned as her eyes were closed from the sand blinding her before she raised a single finger from each hand. "I'm not even warmed up yet." she said as she swayed her fingers back and forth in a rhythmic movement.

"Uh-oh, Clefairy's using Metronome." Hinata said to herself, knowing that Metronome allows the user to use any move at random. But using it is a huge gamble. You could get a move that could help you... or one that would only make things worse.

Clefairy's fingers stopped swaying as they glowed. She then glowed as well as a light aura surrounded her.

"What is that?" Hinata wondered before the aura faded and she saw Clefairy's eyes open, the sand completely gone. 'I think that was Psyche Up.' she mused. Clefairy smiled sweetly before she winked.

Eevee was caught off guard before she found herself being slapped repeatedly by Clefairy. The smaller Pokémon struggled to get away from Clefairy, but only succeeded when Clefairy stopped slapping her. "I guess I was mistaken. You're pretty good." Eevee admitted.

"So you'll let me come with you and your friends?" Clefairy asked, hoping the answer is yes.

"Only if you stay away from Pikachu." Eevee replied. "I don't trust anyone I don't know near my friend. And from how you greeted him, I doubt it would be a good idea to have you try to charm him into doing something he doesn't want to do."

"You have nothing to worry about. Doing such a thing is not my style." Clefairy responded. "But I just met Pikachu. He is cute, I'll admit, but I don't know him that way. Who knows what might happen as time passes."

Hinata sighed before she threw an unmarked poké ball at Clefairy. The Fairy Pokémon didn't put up a fight as she allowed herself to be caught. Hinata then picked up the poké ball and stowed it away to be marked later. "Good job Eevee, but don't let your jealousy get in the way again. Am I clear, little missy?" she said in a motherly tone that said she was not pleased with her Pokémon's actions.

Eevee's ears and tail drooped as she bowed her head. "Yes, Hinata. I'm sorry." she whimpered.

"Look, I understand the need to protect your friend from girls that may try to charm him into getting something for her that he might have. I do the same thing with Naruto. But you must never let your jealousy control you or it might put him and others in danger." Hinata explained before she picked up her Eevee.

"I understand. I'll keep that in mind." Eevee replied.

Naruto and Pikachu shook their heads. "We have a pair of obsessive girls, Pikachu." Naruto said to his partner.

"Chu..." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

xxxxx

Two days later, the group were walking down a trail when they reached a sign.

"Let's see..." Naruto said as he read the sign. "'Cerulean City: ten miles'. We're almost there, guys."

"So you haven't reached Cerulean City yet, Fishcake? That's too bad." said a voice from down the path.

Naruto looked in the direction the voice came from and glared. "What are you doing here, Gary?"

xxxxx

A/N: (Presses Pause button on Author's Remote) There, now I can stop and go to sleep before I pass out at the keyboard again. Now go and please read and review.

This chapter gave me a few problems, mostly on how to do the parts where the group was split up. Plus, while I was writing this chapter, my computer suddenly lost power, only to cut back on two seconds later, so I lost everything I had between Clefairy hugging Pikachu to the scene with Naruto and Eevee arguing, though it was originally where Naruto and Brock talked about Eevee possibly liking Pikachu. This chapter pushed a point I've been trying to make since chapter three. Why have only human pairings when you can also have Pokémon pairings as well? Here are the main pairings of the story. Naruto with five girls and Pikachu with only Eevee. Yes, Naruto has a harem in this one and Hinata is in it. When I started this story, I wanted the main pairing to be a love triangle between Naruto, Hinata and Misty. However, I somehow added three more girls to it. I won't say who they are, but I will say that at least one of them comes from the past and is reborn as a Pokémon and one will enter the story during this arc.

Now, when Naruto and Hinata's eyes glow, it means that one of their past skills is being remembered. This also applies to Hanabi, since Kushina and Jiraiya have their full memories and skills. Now that Naruto has remembered how to use the jutsu, he'll need to master it like he did once before. Oh, and the move remembered isn't random or based on the situation. It's based on their current mood and skill level. Neither are skilled enough for strong jutsu yet, so you won't be seeing Naruto using the Rasengan anytime soon.

Translation:

Fuuton: Daitoppa: Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Pokémon Dossier:

Pokémon's Name: Clefairy  
>Type: Normal<br>Gender: Female  
>Height: 2'0"0.6 m  
>Weight: 16.5 lbs7.5 kg  
>Current Level: 10<br>Ability: Cute Charm  
>Trainer's Name: Hinata Hyuuga<br>Known Attacks: Covet, Pound, Doubleslap, Metronome and Charm  
>Bio: Resembling a fairy, Clefairy are sought out by many, be it trainers, Pokémon collectors or females young and old. A rare sight for all, this Pokémon is very hard to find, though it can be spotted easier during the night of a full moon. They are very popular for their adorable behavior and cry.<p>

This particular Clefairy is a local that lived on Mount Moon. She was out to get some food when a group of aggressive Zubat attacked her. To her fortune, she was saved by Naruto's Pikachu. Since then, she is eternally grateful to him... so much so that she wishes to stay close to him, much to his and Eevee's discomfort.

Author's Review: A rare and interesting Pokémon in my opinion, Clefairy are usually found among female trainers. Their Cute Charm can easily turn the tide in a battle should they be facing a Pokémon of the opposite gender. Their strongest attack, Metronome, is one of the most unpredicable attacks known. A single use can either win the battle for Clefairy... or cause their defeat. Personally, I don't use Metronome as a last resort move just for that reason.

Location's Name: Mount Moon  
>Location's Region: Kanto<br>Known Residents: Zubat, Paras, Geodude, Clefairy  
>Known Sights: Rumored Grave Sight<br>Bio: Northern Kanto is home to a mountain range. One of these mountains is rumored to contain a meteorite from the moon itself. This rumor is supported by the fact that the mountain is home of the rare Moon Stone, an evolution stone that is used to evolve certain Pokémon. These rumors resulted in the mountain being called Mount Moon.

A few years ago, travelers reported seeing a pair of powerful Pokémon on the east side of Mount Moon. The Pokémon do not attack unless one gets too close to the rumored grave sight that's said to be nearby. To this day, no one knows the identities of these Pokémon nor has any trainer succeeded in capturing them.

Naruto's Active Pokémon:  
>- Pikachu: Electric<br>Male/Level 18/Spark  
>Thundershock, Charm, Doubleslap and Encore<br>- Poliwag: Water  
>MaleLevel 14/Ability Unknown  
>Water Sport, Bubble, Icy Wind, Water Gun and Hypnosis<br>- Beedrill: Bug/Poison  
>MaleLevel 13/Swarm  
>String Shot, Poison Sting, Iron Defense and Fury Attack<br>- Pidgeotto: Normal/Flying  
>FemaleLevel 19/Keen Eye  
>Fly, Sand-Attack and Whirlwind<p>

Hinata's Active Pokémon:  
>- Eevee: Normal<br>Female/Level 18/Adaptability  
>Tackle, Yawn, Charm, Helping Hand, Fake Tears, Sand-Attack and Tickle<br>- Slowpoke: Water/Psychic  
>MaleLevel 12/Ability Unknown  
>Yawn, Tackle and Growl<br>- Butterfree: Bug/Flying  
>FemaleLevel 12/Compoundeyes  
>String Shot, Tackle, Harden, Iron Defense, Sleep Powder and Confusion<br>- Clefairy: Normal  
>FemaleLevel 10/Cute Charm  
>Covet, Pound, Doubleslap, Metronome and Charm<p>

Misty's Active Pokémon:  
>- Starmie: WaterPsychic  
>NoneCurrent Level Unknown/Ability Unknown  
>Attacks Unknown<br>- Staryu: Water  
>NoneCurrent Level Unknown/Ability Unknown  
>Water Gun and Rapid Spin<br>- Goldeen: Water  
>FemaleLevel 12/Water Veil  
>Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Supersonic and Horn Attack<p>

Brock's Active Pokémon:  
>- Onix: RockGround  
>MaleLevel 15/Sturdy  
>Bind, Screech and Rock Blast<br>- Geodude: Rock/Ground  
>MaleLevel 13/Ability Unknown  
>Rock Throw, Mega Punch, Rock Polish and Defense Curl<br>- Zubat: Poison/Flying  
>MaleLevel 9/Inner Focus  
>Attacks Unknown<p>

Response Corner:

Storylover213: Check the above author's note to find out.

shadow ninja koopa: Thanks for reminding me about that. I guess the source I used to double check was wrong. Anyway, I've reposted the last chapter with that corrected.

Next Time: Naruto and Gary battle it out. Naruto meets an old face in Cerulean. And what's this? Who's the Cerulean Gym Leader?

Later!


	7. Arc 1 Chapter 7

**Naruto: Pok****é****mon Adventure***

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Flashback/Video Phone  
><em>Translated Pokémon Speech

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.

**Arc 1: Beginnings in Kanto  
>Chapter 7: Cerulean Water Dance<strong>

Two days later, the group were walking down a trail when they reached a sign.

"Let's see..." Naruto said as he read the sign. "'Cerulean City: ten miles'. We're almost there, guys."

"So you haven't reached Cerulean City yet, Fishcake? That's too bad." said a voice from down the path.

Naruto looked in the direction the voice came from and glared. "What are you doing here, Gary?"

"What else? I was waiting for you to show up." Gary replied before spotting Misty and Brock. "Hey, Brock. Why are you traveling with the fishcake here?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Naruto demanded as he continued to glare at his hometown rival.

"Wait a minute, Gary. You and Brock know each other?" Hinata asked.

"Gary and I fought days before you three arrived in Pewter City." Brock replied.

"I saw Gary drive by while I was fishing on Route One." Misty added. "It was before I saw you two dash towards Viridian City. I've never seen anyone move so fast."

"Yeah, I received a call from Daisy that night and she told me about the errand you two ran for Gramps." Gary brought up. "Even I can't believe you two can move so fast." 'Then again, Lady Kushina did say that ninjas could do all sorts of things during that time.' he thought to himself. "So Fishcake, have you caught a Poliwag yet? Everyone back home knows how much you want one."

Naruto growled at Gary, even while he answered the boy's question. "Of course, he was the first Pokémon I caught." he replied, trying to keep the growing anger out of his voice.

Suddenly, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. "Naruto, please calm down. There's no need to snap at Gary." she gently told him before whispering into his ear, "Especially since you call Master Jiraiya 'Pervy Sage' whenever his bad habit surfaces." While she hasn't been exposed to Jiraiya's perverse habits, Naruto and Kushina did warn her so what happened to Daisy doesn't happen again.

Naruto sighed as he willed himself to calm down. "You're right, but it still gets on my nerves." he said quietly so Gary doesn't hear him.

"Anyway, why don't you and I have a little battle?" Gary proposed as he pulled out a poké ball and started to spin it on his finger. "We'll each use one Pokémon each, no more. And it must be a Water Pokémon."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'A Water Pokémon Battle? So he's going to use his Squirtle against my Poliwag... or does he have a Poliwag of his own?' he mused before pulling out Poliwag's poké ball. "You're on, Gary!"

The group relocated to a nearby field large enough to have the battle.

"Okay, to make sure you two don't overdo it again, I'll referee the battle." Hinata said as she stood between the two at the side while Misty, Brock and Eevee stood across from her.

Both boys nodded before they threw their poké balls. Out of Gary's ball emerged a blue turtle-like Pokémon that's four inches shorter than Poliwag with a white bushy tail and an orange shell.

As Poliwag hopped around, as per his usual habit after emerging from his poké ball, Hinata announced, "This Pokémon Battle is between Naruto's Poliwag and Gary's Squirtle. There will be no substitutions allowed." She then raised her hands and called out, "Begin!"

"Poliwag, Bubble attack!" Naruto called out in an attempt to slow Squirtle down. While he knew his Poliwag was faster, Squirtle was stronger.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Gary commanded. Squirtle reacted quickly and pulled its head and limbs into its shell, protecting it from the barrage of bubbles.

"Water Gun!" both boys cried out. Poliwag fired a jet of water from his mouth while Squirtle did the same thing from inside its shell. The two water attacks were deadlocked and neither Pokémon let up on the power.

That is... until Naruto called out, "Poliwag, bank left and use Icy Wind!" Poliwag responded by ending his attack and immediately rolling to the left, Squirtle's Water Gun passing by him and his trainer. He then got up, inhaled some air and blew it out with an arctic chill. While the chill wasn't cold enough to freeze Squirtle's Water Gun, it was still cold enough to drop the tiny turtle's body temprature.

"Not bad Fishcake, but not good enough." Gary said. "Squirtle, Tackle attack!" Squirtle's body emerged from its shell, the effects of Icy Wind hardly visible on the Water Pokémon. It then ran towards Poliwag and tried to slam its body into the larger Pokémon, but Poliwag was too fast and managed to dodge the frontal attack.

"Poliwag, Water Gun!"

"Squirtle, dodge and use Tackle attack again!"

Poliwag turned and fired a jet of water from his mouth at Squirtle, but the smaller Pokémon ducked under it and slammed its body into Poliwag. The hit caused Poliwag to end his attack as he cried out in pain.

Naruto winced and knew that Poliwag can't keep this up. He knew when he was beaten and did not want to risk Poliwag getting hurt before his gym match in Cerulean City. "Poliwag, return!" he said as he held out his poké ball, calling back his Pokémon.

Hinata raised her arm towards Gary. "Naruto conceeds the battle. Gary is the winner." she announced.

Gary then recalled his Squirtle and said, "Not bad, but you'll need to do better than that to beat me." Naruto scowled at him. "Hey, chill out. This was supposed to be a friendly battle and you're getting all upset because you lost?"

"It's not that, Gary. It's because that smug attitude of yours always gets on my nerves." Naruto clarified. "If Daisy was here, you wouldn't be like this."

"That's because she's taken a liking to you, Naruto. Even now, I still doubt you don't like her more than you claim." Gary stated. "I don't care if you are their son, I'm not letting you date my sister until you become a Pokémon Master!"

"You're being delusional again, Gary." Naruto sighed. This argument would always come up whenever Daisy's name was mentioned. He wished the boy would stop bringing it up. "We told you already, we're not interested in each other. But if you keep bringing it up, I'll start to consider it."

"Oh no you won't!" Gary yelled before Naruto appeared behind him.

"I wasn't joking, Gary. Daisy and I don't like each other that way. So please drop it already." Naruto told him in such a way that saying no was not advised.

Gary simply growled before he strolled off. "Smell ya later, Fishcake. Oh, and good luck earning your next badge. You'll need it."

As he left, Naruto shook his head. "Idiot."

xxxxx

Later, the group continued their ride to Cerulean City, ther meeting with Gary at the forefront of their minds.

"So what's up between you and Gary?" Brock asked Naruto. "You two rivals or something?"

"Something like that. We knew each other since we were four. His sister brought him over one day so we could meet." Naruto began. "Soon after that, we started competing against each other. It started out small and simple; a few games here and there. But as we got older, it started to get a little more serious. So much so that many in Pallet Town bet on who would win." He then looked deep in thought, even as he was riding his bike. "If I remember correctly, it was Grandma's fault that people started betting on our rivalry."

"So why is he so protective of his sister?" Misty wondered.

"Their grandfather is Professor Oak, a well-respected Pokémon Researcher. Because of his popularity, those two each have a fanclub." Hinata replied. "And because of that, Gary doesn't like anyone trying to date his sister unless he approved of them first. Two years ago, Daisy started teasing Naruto and Gary took it as a sign that the two liked each other. And no matter how much they deny it, Gary refuses to drop it."

"How old is she?" Brock asked.

"Sixteen, why?" Naruto responded.

"Does she flirt with you?" Brock continued.

"When she's in a playful mood, yeah." Naruto answered.

"And you're sure she denied liking you as more than a friend?" Brock carried on.

"Of course. Whenever anyone asked, she always denied it..." Naruto then blushed. "...except for that one time last Halloween." Hinata sighed.

"What happened?" Misty wondered.

"We were doing a theme this time around and we dressed up as royalty." Naruto explained as they stopped riding. "Mom, Hinata and I went as royal angels while Daisy and Hinata's sister, Hanabi, went as royal fairies." He then reached into his backpack and pulled out a book. He opened it and flipped through the pages until he stopped on one. "I have a picture of us in here. Take a look."

Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Eevee looked at the picture and saw Naruto and Hinata standing next to each other. They were smiling and holding hands as they stood there dressed as a young prince and princess. Behind them stood a redheaded woman dressed as a queen. All three of them have snow-white wings on their backs, like the ones Brock saw Naruto sprout on Mount Moon. To their left stood a young girl that looked like a slightly younger version of Hinata, but with longer dark brown hair. Her princess outfit is different, but similar to Hinata's. Standing behind her is a teenage girl with long brown hair and brown eyes dressed up as a young queen. Both girls have black and blue butterfly wings on their backs.

"Wow..." was what they said as they looked at the photo.

"You sister is very cute, Hinata." Misty commented.

"Thanks, Misty." Hinata replied with a smile.

"So the younger queen is Daisy?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, that's Daisy." Naruto replied. "That night was the only time she ever admitted to liking me."

"Why is that?" Misty wondered.

"Every year, Mom and Daisy would take us to Viridian City for trick-or-treating. Gary is usually with us, but he was sick this year. That night, two guys approached our group and started hitting on Daisy. She said and I quote, "Sorry boys, but my prince is right here." before she hugged and kissed me." Naruto explained with a blush at the end. "We both know that it was only to shoo those boys away. But when Gary somehow found out, he flipped and demanded that I be a Pokémon Master before he would ever allow me to date his sister."

"Before that, it wasn't so bad. But now, he's determined to make his point known." Hinata added with a sigh. 'I think I might have to use that card sooner than I thought.'

xxxxx

Minutes later, the group were just outside Cerulean City when Misty suddenly stopped.

"Hey Misty, what's the matter?" Naruto asked her.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to go for the gym badge here?" she asked the younger male.

"Of course I do. This has the nearest gym and I can't just skip it." he replied.

"Yeah, but remember that you have to be in Vermilion City to greet your gandmother when she arrives." Misty reminded him. "From here, it'll take us about two weeks to get there on foot. Our bikes will cut that time in half, giving us a chance to travel at a leisurary pace." She then walked over and rested an arm on his shoulder. "Plus, I know of this great spot on the pier to catch a Staryu at. It has a romantic view of the ocean, especially during sunset."

Naruto blushed slightly at the word romantic. "You know what, Misty... you're right. That sounds like a great idea." he said, much to Misty's secret delight. "But I want Grandma to see that I have two gym badges, maybe even three, by the time she arrives in two weeks. So I need to head to the gym here and battle the Gym Leader before I lose too much time and end up arriving after she does." he finished.

Misty sighed in defeat. "Have it your way, then." she said before riding off, leaving her companions confused.

xxxxx

After stopping at the Pokémon Center so their Pokémon can recover, Naruto, Hinata and Brock went in different directions. Naruto went to the gym while Hinata went shopping for a souvenir for Hanabi. Brock, on the other hand, said that he had something to do and left. Neither Naruto nor Hinata knew what he was going to do and decided to let him be and find him after they were done doing their own thing.

Right now, Naruto and Pikachu are standing outside the Cerulean Pokémon Gym and Aquarium. "I can't believe it's been two years since I've been here." Naruto said quietly to himself.

"Pi?" Pikachu wondered.

"You'll see when we go inside, Pikachu." Naruto told his partner as he went inside the building. Upon entering, they saw one of the walls of the lobby was a viewing window for the aquarium. Looking through it, Pikachu saw all sorts of Water Pokémon.

"Cerulean City has the largest aquarium in the region. People come here to see the Water Pokémon in their natural habitat." Naruto explained to Pikachu. "But they also come here for another reason." He then walked over to the information desk, where a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes sat behind the desk. "Excuse me, but when does the next show start?" he asked politely.

The woman looked up and smiled at Naruto. "Oh, the next show begins in fifteen minutes. Would you like a ticket?" she replied.

"Yes please, and does my Pokémon need one as well?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Pikachu, who's still looking through the viewing window.

"No, your Pikachu gets in free if you're a licensed trainer or breeder." the woman answered. Naruto showed his pokédex and the woman nodded. "Okay then, a child ticket costs three hundred pokédollars." Naruto paid the woman and she handed him a ticket. "There you go. The seating area is to the right, two doors down on the left side."

"Thank you." he said before following her instructions, Pikachu following close behind.

Once they were out of sight, the woman's smile grew. "Such a handsome young trainer. I wonder if he's here for a gym match too?"

xxxxx

After Naruto took a seat in the seating area, Pikachu decided to ask his trainer a question. "Naruto, what are we about to watch?" he asked while holding Dexter.

"You'll see, so be patient." Naruto repied before taking back his pokédex and putting it away.

Just as the woman said, fifteen minutes past before the show began. Pikachu soon realized that it was a water ballet featuring three swimmers and several Pokémon. He also recognized the woman at the information desk as one of the swimmers in the large pool. He was amazed at the performance they put on.

Naruto, on the other hand, was focused solely on one of the swimmers. She looked younger than the blonde woman with long indigo hair. Out of the three, she is his favorite. 'Still as graceful as the first time I saw you...' he thought to himself as he continued to watch the show.

xxxxx

The show lasted for twenty minutes before it ended. The three swimmers danced with three Goldeen and a seal-like Pokémon with a small horn on its head.

'If only the girls were here to see it. I'm sure they would love it.' Naruto thought to himself as he remained in his seat while everyone else left. Once they did, he got up and headed for the dressing rooms.

He now stood outside one of the dressing rooms. On the door was a star that said 'Violet' in the center. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

A moment later, the door opened and the indigo-haired swimmer poked her head out. She gasped when her mocha-brown eyes spotted a familiar face. "Naruto, is that you?"

"The one and only, Violet." he replied before showing her a bouquet of pink and white roses he purchased before arriving at the gym. "For a wonderful performance... just like always."

"Naruto, you shouldn't have..." Violet said with a pretty smile as she accepted the flowers. "Please, come inside."

"But aren't you getting dressed? I don't want to disturb you if you are." he asked her.

"Don't be silly." Violet said as she opened the door further, showing that she's garbed in a violet top, a long dark blue skirt and dark blue heeled shoes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Getting ready for a date or something?"

"Or something." she answered before pulling him into her dressing room.

Once the door closed, Violet went to place the roses in some water. "I received your letter two weeks ago. I wasn't expecting you here for another week." she said when she came back. "So how was your journey here? Did you catch any Pokémon?" She then looked at Pikachu and added, "Oh, he's so cute!" before picking him up and hugging him.

"How did you know Pikachu's a boy? I don't remember telling you." Naruto asked.

"We girls can tell if a Pokémon's a girl or not. That's how I know." she replied as if it was a common thing.

Naruto sighed. "You know, a girl I'm traveling with told me the same thing, but worded it differently."

"Oh, she did?" Violet then looked at Naruto curiously. "Naruto, you're not here for a gym match, are you?"

"I am, Violet. Besides, it's not time yet for... _that_." he said to her.

Violet nodded. "Okay. I'll go get my sisters. You two go and wait by the pool. It shouldn't take too long."

Naruto nodded before he and Pikachu left.

xxxxx

A few minutes later, Naruto and Pikachu saw Violet, the blonde woman and a girl younger than both with pink hair and blue eyes walk out. "Naruto, I'm sure you remember my sisters, Daisy and Lily." Violet said.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Naruto?" the blonde woman, named Daisy, said. "I had no idea you would be this handsome at ten."

"Yeah... think what five more years would do for him." the pink-haired girl, named Lily, added.

"I know, but he's off limits. His mother doesn't like girls chasing after him for petty reasons." Violet mentioned. She looked at her friend and noticed him blushing from their comments.

"So you're here for a gym badge, Naruto?" Daisy asked him. Once he nodded, she frowned. "Unfortunately, you came at a bad time."

"I did?" Naruto wondered.

"Yeah. Yesterday, we had three challengers battle us and we lost big time. We had to rush all our Pokémon to the Pokémon Center." Lily continued.

"This is all we have left." Daisy finished sadly as she held up a poké ball and released the Pokémon inside, which was a Goldeen.

"What? All you have is a Goldeen?" Naruto asked them. "But what about the Pokémon in the show? Can't they battle?"

"We can't risk them getting hurt, Naruto. If they did, we won't be able to perform anymore until they recover." Violet explained. "I'm sorry you came all this way and couldn't show me your skills. I'm sure they are just as impressive as your mother's."

Daisy suddenly looked deep in thought before looking out into the pool. "Hang on a second. Seel!" she called as she clapped her hands. A second later, the seal-like Pokémon emerged from the pool and swam over to Daisy. Seel then waddled over to her and stuck out its tongue, which had a blue badge shaped like a water droplet. Daisy picked it up and walked over to Naruto. "A Cascade Badge; it's what you want, right? You can have it."

"Daisy!" Violet interjected.

"What?"

"I know him and he doesn't accept handouts." Violet explained to her older sister. "His mother once told me that she raised him to earn what he wants and to never accept anything given to him for free."

"But none of us have any Pokémon that can battle. What are we supposed to do?" Lily questioned her older sister.

"Are you in a rush, Naruto?" Violet asked him.

"My grandmother is arriving in Vermilion City and I need to be there to greet her, so I kinda am." Naruto replied.

Violet closed her eyes in thought before an answer came along. "Look, you'll be coming back in about two months, won't you? So why not battle us then?"

Naruto thought it over and realized that it was his only option. He couldn't wait for their Pokémon to recover as he has to meet his grandmother. Waiting could cause him to arrive late and miss her.

He sighed and was about to agree to the indigo-haired woman's suggestion when a familiar voice yelled, "If you three can't battle him, then I will!"

Everyone turned to face the one that shouted. "Misty? What are you doing here?" Naruto wondered.

"Welcome home, Misty." Daisy greeted, surprising the younger blond.

"How is your training going?" Violet asked.

"Why are you back so early?" Lily questioned.

"I wouldn't have came back, but Naruto here was being persistent." Misty replied with a frown. She did not want to be here at all.

"Wait a minute, Misty. You know them?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do. You must have never heard of the Four Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City." Misty replied with a smile.

"You mean the THREE sisters and the runt." Daisy corrected, much to Misty's ire.

"Violet, you never told me you have three sisters." Naruto said to the indigo-haired woman.

"I didn't?" Violet said nervously. "I could've sworn I did." Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto, how do you know my sisters?" Misty wondered.

"Mom brought me here two years ago to watch one of their shows. I even got to meet Violet backstage and we've been writing to each other ever since." Naruto answered.

"Wait a second. You were here that time?" Misty exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"I remember when your mother showed up two years ago to watch my sisters perform. It was a few days before I received my first Pokémon from my mother." Misty explained. "I never knew you were there too."

"You don't? I know for a fact that I told you about him." Violet piped in.

"Yeah, Violet's been telling all of us about Lady Kushina's handsome young son." Daisy added, causing Naruto to blush again.

Misty's eyes widened when she finally remembered where she heard Naruto's name from. 'Now I remember! Violet was the one who told me about him.' she thought to herself. 'But her description was two years out of date. Even still, she was right. He really is handsome for his age.'

"So why are you here, Misty?" Naruto wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm one of the Gym Leaders, so I will be your opponent." Misty replied.

"Well, it's better than waiting for two months or simply accepting the badge without earning it." Naruto commented.

Misty shot a hard glare at Daisy, somehow knowing that she was about to give him a Cascade Badge. Daisy, in her defense, simply laughed sheepishly.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Hinata and Eevee arrived at the Cerulean Gym after getting directions from one of the locals. "I can't believe we couldn't find a good souvenir for Hanabi." she said in sadness. Even Eevee was sad that they couldn't find something good for the little firecracker. "Well, let's see how Naruto and Pikachu are doing."

"Yes, let's." Eevee replied before they walked in.

Looking around, they saw a sign on the information desk. It read, "Pokémon Gym Match in progress. Please come back later." Hinata raised an eyebrow before she started looking for the arena.

Once she found it, she saw Naruto and Misty about to battle. "Naruto? Misty?"

Both trainers looked at Hinata. "Hinata, you made it. We were about to start without you." Misty said.

"What are you two doing?" Hinata wondered.

"What does it look like, silly?" Naruto responded with his own question.

Hinata looked at Misty with a raised eyebrow. "Misty, are you the Cerulean Gym Leader?"

"More like one of the Cerulean Gym Leaders." Violet answered. "We're the other three."

"Huh? So you four are sisters or something?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, and Misty's the youngest." Lily replied.

"Okay, I'll referee this match... so trainers, get ready." Daisy said as she stood off to the side with Violet, Lily and Hinata behind her. At this point, the lavender-eyed trainer took notice of the battlefield. It is a large swimming pool with five rectangular platforms floating in it. Naruto is standing on a blue one on one side of the pool while Misty is standing on a red one on the other side. The other three are all white. "This gym match is between the challenger, Naruto of Pallet Town, and Misty, the Cerulean Gym Leader. You'll each use two Pokémon. Begin!"

"Go, Staryu!" Misty announced as Staryu came out of its poké ball.

"Let's go, Beedrill!" Naruto said as Beedrill emerged.

"Staryu, Tackle attack!" Staryu rushed towards Beedrill, spinning as if it were a throwing star.

"Beedrill, dodge and use Poison Sting!" Beedrill dodged the frontal attack and countered with its stinger. The stinger missed Staryu several times before it stung one of its limbs.

"Water Gun!" Staryu's top limb leaned forward and shot a stream of water at Beedrill, who was too close to avoid it.

"Beedrill, focus your energy!" Once the stream stopped, Beedrill landed on one of the floating platforms and pumped itself up. "Good, now use Fury Attack!"

Beedrill shot forward and thrusted its arm stingers at Staryu, striking it several times. From Misty's prespective, those strikes looked powerful. "Staryu, Swift attack!" From its core, Staryu fired a volley of white stars at Beedrill. The stars struck home and Beedrill landed on one of the platforms to rest after that barrage.

"Beedrill, slow Staryu down with String Shot!" Beedrill shot sticky silk at Staryu, but it did little to impede its movements.

"Staryu, Recover!" Staryu's body glowed as it healed itself.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle!" Beedrill shot off at Staryu and rammed both his arm stingers into its body. The strike was strong enough to send the star-shaped Pokémon flying.

Misty ducked to avoid Staryu slamming into her as it sailed towards the wall. As it slid down, its core started flashing; a sign that it's too weak to continue. "Staryu, return!" she said as she recalled her Pokémon. "That was impressive, Naruto. But let's see if you can handle this one." She then threw another poké ball and out came Starmie.

"Oh boy..." Naruto said to himself. He has no idea how strong Starmie is, but assumed it to be very powerful considering it's Misty's first Pokémon. "Beedrill, Twineedle!"

"Starmie, Water Gun!" Starmie shot a stream of water from its top limb at Beedrill.

The Insect Pokémon noticed that it was much faster than Staryu's Water Gun and quickly dodged so he could get within striking range of Starmie. Once it was, it thrust his two arm stingers out and struck Starmie, poisoning the Water/Psychic Pokémon.

"Rapid Spin!" Starmie hurled itself at Beedrill, spinning at high speed. Beedrill tried to dodge it, but Starmie was too fast and slammed into him, sending him straight into the pool.

"Beedrill, return!" Naruto said as he quickly called back his Beedrill, knowing he can't swim. 'This is bad. While Rapid Spin isn't very strong, her Starmie must be. How else could she take down Beedrill with one hit.' he thought to himself. Because he wanted a Staryu so bad, he studied up on it and Starmie so he knows how to raise it to be its very best. He then glanced down at Pikachu, who frowned before he nodded and hopped into his arms. "You ready, buddy?"

Pikachu nodded before Naruto threw him onto the nearest platform.

"Great choice, but how can Pikachu fight if he's limited to only that platform?" Misty questioned.

'She's right. Pikachu can't swim as good as Starmie and would only be an open target, even with his electric attacks. He just can't fight on the water.' Naruto mused. He then looked at Pikachu and saw him nod. 'But we'll have to risk it. We have the advantage in type while Misty and Starmie are more experienced and have homefield advantage. Even still, Pikachu and I have guts and that alone will even the odds.' "Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"Pika-chu!" the mouse pokémon cried as he launched a bolt of electricity at Starmie.

"Starmie, dodge and use Confuse Ray!" Misty called out.

Starmie floated out of the way of the electric attack before its core glowed. Pikachu was looking right at it and he became confused.

"Pikachu, focus!" Naruto shouted. His shout worked as Pikachu regained his senses. "Good, now use Double Team!"

"Pika!" Pikachu responded before multiple images of himself were created on the platform. Because of its size, he could only make eight images, but it was enough to delay Starmie for a short while.

"Starmie, Swift attack!" Like Staryu, Starmie shot a volley of stars from its core. The stars hit each of the Pikachus, striking even the original.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Naruto asked his downed partner.

Pikachu slowly got up. That Swift attack was powerful. He couldn't take another one of those. "Pi..." he groaned.

"Do you want to continue?" Naruto asked him.

Pikachu nodded before his body began to crackle with electricity.

'Uh-oh... that can't be good.' Misty thought before yelling, "Starmie, use Water Gun!"

Starmie shot a jet of water at Pikachu, but he evaded the attack.

"Now that you're all charged up, time for a Thundershock!" Naruto called out.

"Pi...ka...CHU!" Pikachu cried as he released all the stored-up electricity in Starmie's direction. The attack struck home and Starmie was shocked with ten thousand volts of electricity.

"Starmie!" Misty cried as she brought out Starmie's poké ball and recalled her Pokémon before it got hurt. But once it entered its ball, some of the electricity from Pikachu's attack struck her, causing her to drop the poké ball.

"Misty!" Worried about his friend, Naruto dashed across the pool and was at her side in an instant. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Misty shook her hand in pain. "Yeah, I'm okay." she replied, but then realized that Naruto was right next to her when he was on the other side of the pool. Looking at her sisters, she saw them shocked that Naruto literally ran across the pool's surface. Even Hinata's Eevee was shocked.

Looking at Naruto, Misty asked the one question that popped in her mind. "How did you do that?"

xxxxx

Later, Naruto, Hinata and the Cerulean Sisters were at the Pokémon Center.

"So you two were ninjas in a past life?" Lily asked Hinata and Naruto.

"Yeah. We could do all sorts of things." Hinata replied. "Walking on water is only one of them."

"Think you could teach us how to do that?" Daisy wondered, finding the ability to walk on water to be very cool. 'Plus, we could start doing a whole new type of water ballet with that skill.' she added mentally.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think so. The three of you are too old, so it would be impossible for you to learn how to use ninja skills." he explained. "But Misty could possibly learn them... if she were to start now."

"That doesn't sound so bad. I would love to learn how to be a ninja." Misty responded with a smile.

"Okay. I'll talk to Grandma once we see her. She could teach you the basics when we meet up with her." Naruto said.

"But why can't you two?" Violet wondered.

"We would, but we don't have the time." Hinata answered. "We would have to stop for hours so Misty can train and rest afterwards. The training can be very exhausting, especially since she is nearing the age where she can't even begin learning it."

"Why is that?" Misty wondered.

"In the past, ninjas used an energy called chakra. It is a combination of physical and spiritual energies produced by our bodies." Hinata explained. "We develop our physical energy with exercise and our spiritual energy with meditation. Our parents began our training when we were five so we can awaken our past abilites as we grow."

"So how hard would I have it if I started right now?" Misty asked curiously.

"First, you would have to learn how to feel your chakra and pull it to the surface so you can use it." Naruto replied. "Because of your age, this will be very difficult for you. That's why it's better to start when you're young. But with Grandma's help, you'll have an easier time with this exercise and a higher chance as success... which is why I'm going to talk to her about training you." He then added, "But first, we'll have to let Mom know. She might have a few pointers for you so you can prepare before we meet Grandma in Vermilion City."

As they walked over to the video phones, Daisy suddenly stopped. "Naruto, how is your grandmother arriving in Vermilion City?" she asked.

"Grandpa said that she's arriving on the S.S. Anne." Naruto replied before he dialed his home phone number.

"Then you might want to leave very soon." Daisy said. "The S.S. Anne is scheduled to arrive in ten days."

Before Naruto could respond to that, Kushina suddenly showed on the video screen. _"Hello?"_

"Hi, Mom. It's me, Naruto." Naruto replied.

_"Hi, sweetie. How is your training going?"_ a now smiling Kushina wondered.

"Great! I just won my second gym badge." Naruto replied while opening up a small case that contained his two gym badges.

_"Congratulation, dear. And I assume you got to see Violet?"_

"I sure did." Naruto then frowned. "By the way, did you know that Violet has three sisters?"

_"Of course I did, honey."_

"And you didn't tell me this before because..."

_"You never asked."_ Naruto promptly face-planted out of the chair.

While her best friend sulked, Hinata got on the line. "Hello, Mom."

_"Hi, Hinata. How has your training been?"_

"Just as great. I caught a Clefairy a couple days ago." Hinata replied.

_"You did?"_ Hanabi's voice chimed from behind Kushina. Her face then popped up on the screen. _"Can I see it, please?"_

Hinata giggled. "Sure you can, but not right now. You'll have to wait several weeks first."

Hanabi whined, but she was quickly picked up by Jiraiya when he came into view. _"Now that the sparkler is all riled up, any special reason you called?"_ he asked.

"Yes. One of our friends wants to train with us in _those_ arts." Hinata replied, emphizising her meaning.

_"Ah... and who is this friend of yours?"_ Kushina wondered.

"That would be me, Mrs. Uzumaki." Misty replied from behind Hinata.

_"Oh, hello, Misty."_ Jiraiya said. _"So you want to train with my grandson and his friend, do you?"_ He then looked at Kushina and asked, _"What do you think, Kushina? You're a better judge of character than I am."_

Kushina looked at Misty, almost like she was apraising her. After a few moments, she nodded with a smile. _"I'll allow it, but you seem a little too old for this type of training."_

"They told me that and Naruto said he'll talk to his grandmother about her possibly training me." Misty replied.

_"He did?"_ Kushina raised an eyebrow. _"Well, then you have nothing to worry about. My mother-in-law is a great instructor, better than me at times. She also has a slight habit of spoiling my son, but that's only so he'll take her side in an argument between her and the idiot right here."_ She jabbed a thumb at Jiraiya.

_"Hey!"_

_"Anyway..."_ Ignoring Jiraiya, Kushina pressed on. _"So you called for some pointers or something to have her ready for this type of training?"_

"How did she know?" Daisy whispered to Naruto.

"Mother's intuition. She says it's never wrong." Naruto whispered back.

_"You got that right."_ Kushina added with a cheeky smile. Jiraiya merely shook his head before walking away with a pouting Hanabi still in his arms. _"Now, all I can say is you want to be ready for a rigorous workout. Our training prepares us for just about every possible climate, situation and scenario. But for the basics, all you need is to get your body as fit as possible. My mother-in-law is a bit of a slave driver, so you'll need to be ready for whatever she might, and most likely will, throw at you."_

"I'll be ready for whatever she has." Misty replied.

Kushina nodded. _"That's good to hear."_ She then looked to the side for a second. _"I suggest you all get going. It'll take you about a week to get to Vermilion City on your bikes and the S.S. Anne arrives in ten days. You want to be there early so you don't miss her."_

"We know, Mom. We'll leave as soon as our Pokémon have fully recoverd." Naruto said.

_"That's good to know."_ Kushina said.

Suddenly, Hanabi popped back on the screen. _"Naruto, are you getting me lots of s__ouvenirs?"_ she asked.

Naruto chuckled. "Yes, Hanabi. We got you some wonderful souvenirs."

Hanabi cheered in delight, but was once again picked up by Jiraiya, who then walked away. _"Sometimes, she has too much energy."_ Kushina said while shaking her head. _"At least Naruto got me ready to deal with her and her excitement. Anyway, call me when she arrives. I want to speak to her about something."_

"I'll do that, Mom." Naruto said. "Love you."

_"Love you too, sweetie."_ Kushina said before hanging up.

"So what's with your sister and souvenirs?" Lily asked Hinata.

"She wants us to get her souvenirs of our travels so she knows that we're thinking about her." Hinata replied, but then her head dropped. "But I couldn't find a good souvenir for her here."

Naruto and Violet shared a look before they winked. "I think we know of a good souvenir for her." they said together.

xxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Naruto Hinata and Misty met up with Brock outside of the Cerulean Gym.

"Hey, Brock. Where have you been all this time?" Naruto asked him.

"Around." was his casual answer. "So how did the gym battle go?"

"Check it out." Naruto showed him his badge case with the Cascade Badge right beside the Boulder Badge.

"Sweet. Let's go before we miss your grandmother." Brock replied before Hinata unsealed his bike.

"Misty!" Daisy, Violet and Lily called out to their baby sister. "Don't be a stranger! Come back and see us sometime!"

"I will, but after I become a Water Pokémon Master!" Misty replied back before riding off with her friends.

As soon as they were out of sight, Violet smiled softly and said, "We'll see her again sooner than she thinks."

"How can you tell?" Lily wondered.

Violet smiled coyly. "Trust me on this. I know Naruto and she will follow him right back here."

"Do you really think she likes him like that?" Daisy wondered.

Violet looked at her older sister. "Don't you?"

xxxxx

A/N: The Wolf here with yet another chapter. Naruto now has the Cascade Badge and another souvenir for Hanabi. What that souvenir is, I'll never tell. And so, the race is on. The S.S. Anne will arrive in ten days. Will our heroes make it in time? Find out as the story continues.

This chapter is one of many I wanted to do since the beginning of the story. The main reason is so I can introduce Naruto and Violet's relationship. This was mentioned two chapters ago by Jiraiya. And two chapters before that, I gave a hint that Misty heard his name from somewhere once before. There are still two more girls that are close to Naruto that I have yet to reveal. One will make her appearance later in the arc while the other won't appear until much later.

Now, I know that Misty's relationship with her sisters isn't this chummy at this point, but I didn't have any idea how to tease her yet. Also, Misty's tomboyish side has not been seen in its entirety by Naruto or Hinata. While Naruto replaces Ash in this story, Misty's bike was not destroyed by Pikachu and is still in working order. This removed Misty's original reason for following Ash and replaced it with showing Naruto where to catch a Staryu and later to train in the ninja arts. I'm still trying to bring out her tomboyish side, but haven't got a good chance to. Hopefully, I can being it out better before they reach Vermilion City.

I know some of you are wondering where Brock went. During this episode, Brock was not seen throughout most of it. I have no idea what he was doing because he was only seen during the beginning and the end. So where he went we can only assume... unless someone actually knows.

Pokémon Dossier:

Trainer's Name: Violet  
>Age: 18<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Hair Color: Indigo<br>Pokémon Specialty: Favors cute Water Pokémon  
>Known Faults: Not a very skilled trainer<br>Bio: Violet is one of the three Sensational Cerulean Sisters, as they call themselves, and one of Cerulean City's four Gym Leaders. As one of the Sensational Cerulean Sisters, she loves to swim and perform water ballet for others. But as a trainer, she's not as good as her big sister, Daisy. Her youngest sister, Misty, is much better than her sisters as a trainer, but is constantly teased for being the 'runt' of the family. If the sisters were honest with themselves, they would admit that Misty is the real Cerulean City Gym Leader, despite her leaving to become a Water Pokémon Master.

A little known secret about Violet is that Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki is her idol. She is also a friend and penpal of Kushina's son, Naruto.

Author's Clipnotes: Because the ages are different between the manga and the anime, I went with what I thought was right concerning the Cerulean Sisters' ages. In this story, Daisy is twenty, Violet is eighteen, Lily is sixteen and Misty is twelve. Also, it's confusing that none of the characters have aged throughout the entire series. This little detail will not occur in my story, as I find it unrealistic. Plus, it will defeat the purpose of the plot.

Something I had missed was that I had thought that their eyes were green, since all four are sisters. However, after seeing pictures of them again, I had realized my mistake and changed it.

One more thing. When I chose which sister would be close to Naruto, I had no idea what their Japanese names were until I discovered them one day. Turns out that Violet's Japanese name is Ayame. Talk about an awesome coincidence. And no, Violet is not Ayame's reincarnation nor will she have Ayame's memories of Naruto in the past life. Their only connection is that they're both friends of Naruto. The same can be said about Daisy, since her Japanese name is Sakura.

Pokémon's Name: Starmie  
>Type: WaterPsychic  
>Gender: None<br>Height: 3'7"/1.1 m  
>Weight: 176.4 lbs80 kg  
>Current Level: 55<br>Ability: Natural Cure  
>Trainer's Name: Misty<br>Known Attacks: Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Confuse Ray and Swift  
>Bio: Evolved from Staryu, Starmie are noticably bigger with twice as many limbs as its pre-evolved form. Like Staryu, Starmie can regrow its limbs, change its skin color and texture and fire energy attacks from its core. Its core shines in the seven colors of the rainbow when looked at from different angles and can emit powerful electrical waves that can reach the furthest parts of the universe.<p>

This particular Starmie is Misty's Starter Pokémon.

Author's Review: Staryu and Starmie are two of my favorite Water Pokémon. Finding them is a bit of a challenge as they are both nocturnal and deep sea Pokémon. My training methods for a Starmie is to maximize on its greatest skills: its speed and special attacks. Starmie are dual-type Pokémon, possessing both Water and Psychic characteristics. Ensuring that it has powerful, yet accurate attacks is a must. While attacks like Hydro Pump are powerful, replacing it with Bubblebeam is a better alternative. Also, teaching it Psychic is another smart move. Finally, ensure that it has Recover so it doesn't fall too easily.

Location's Name: Cerulean City  
>Location's Region: Kanto<br>Known Residents: Misty and the Sensational Cerulean Sisters  
>Known Sights: Cerulean Gym and Aquarium<br>Bio: A peaceful city in northern Kanto. It is the home of the Cerulean Pokémon Gym and Aquarium. Trainers come here to try and win a Cascade Badge, but others come here to watch the Sensational Cerulean Sisters perform live in the gym's swimming pool.

Naruto's Active Pokémon:  
>- Pikachu: Electric<br>Male/Level 19/Spark  
>Thundershock, Charm, Charge, Doubleslap, Encore and Double Team<br>- Poliwag: Water  
>MaleLevel 14/Ability Unknown  
>Water Sport, Bubble, Icy Wind, Water Gun and Hypnosis<br>- Beedrill: Bug/Poison  
>MaleLevel 17/Swarm  
>String Shot, Poison Sting, Iron Defense, Fury Attack, Focus Energy and Twineedle<br>- Pidgeotto: Normal/Flying  
>FemaleLevel 19/Keen Eye  
>Fly, Sand-Attack and Whirlwind<p>

Hinata's Active Pokémon:  
>- Eevee: Normal<br>Female/Level 18/Adaptability  
>Tackle, Yawn, Charm, Helping Hand, Fake Tears, Sand-Attack and Tickle<br>- Slowpoke: Water/Psychic  
>MaleLevel 12/Ability Unknown  
>Yawn, Tackle and Growl<br>- Butterfree: Bug/Flying  
>FemaleLevel 13/Compoundeyes  
>String Shot, Tackle, Harden, Iron Defense, Sleep Powder and Confusion<br>- Clefairy: Normal  
>FemaleLevel 10/Cute Charm  
>Covet, Pound, Doubleslap, Metronome and Charm<p>

Misty's Active Pokémon:  
>- Starmie: WaterPsychic  
>NoneLevel 55/Natural Cure  
>Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Swift and Confuse Ray<br>- Staryu: Water  
>NoneLevel 25/Illuminate  
>Tackle, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover and Swift<br>- Goldeen: Water  
>FemaleLevel 12/Water Veil  
>Peck, Tail Whip, Water Sport, Supersonic and Horn Attack<p>

Brock's Active Pokémon:  
>- Onix: RockGround  
>MaleLevel 15/Sturdy  
>Bind, Screech and Rock Blast<br>- Geodude: Rock/Ground  
>MaleLevel 13/Ability Unknown  
>Rock Throw, Mega Punch, Rock Polish and Defense Curl<br>- Zubat: Poison/Flying  
>MaleLevel 9/Inner Focus  
>Leech Life, Supersonic and Astonish<p>

Story Update: 7/15/2012: During the several-month-long break, I've thought over a few things and noticed something I forgot to add: the trainer cards. While the anime used the pokédex as a trainer's ID, the games used the trainer card as of Generation III. I went back and added them in the first chapter onwards. This also allowed me to fix some errors and possible plotholes I missed.

I've also added more information to the Pokémon Dossier. This time, I've added information on the group's active Pokémon, including their nickname, types, gender, current level, ability and known attacks. I said known attacks, for they may've learned attacks that their trainers may not know about. I've updated the dossiers in the previous chapters to include this, though this will not include the first two chapters.

And with the addition of the Active Pokémon list to the dossier, I allow a better way to track the progress of the Pokémon. However, I won't be spoiling some of their secrets with it. Take Misty's Staryu and Starmie for example. In the previous chapters, their levels and abilities were left unknown. Even Starmie's attack list was a blank. This is so I don't reveal too much too soon. Even still, not all of their attacks are known. Some Pokémon, like Zubat, has all his attacks listed... while some, like Onix, may still have some attacks yet to be seen. This is deliberate, of course, so they can have some secrets to show.

Response Corner:

Rose Tiger: Like I mentioned before, it just came out that way. Plus, considering that Naruto is ten, the harem aspect won't occur for at least another two years. So for now, it is still NaruHina. Also, Misty's feelings for him need time to grow. The others won't be added until much later as well, since Naruto must find them first and then rediscover their feelings.

If I were to take a guess, and this won't be very accurate, the harem aspect will start to appear sometime after the second arc, which is a very long time considering how long the arcs will be.

Next Time: As our heroes travel to Vermilion City, they find a hidden shack full of Pokémon.

Later!


	8. Notice

Hey everyone, Junior the Wolf here with an important announcement. I've been having some problems for the past several months that have kept me from writing. If you haven't checked my profile recently, go do so and look at the latest news. See, last week, I updated my profile with some important news. About a month after Christmas, the motherboard on my little brother's computer died on us. We had to move our stuff on the hard drive(at least what could not be replaced) to my younger brother's computer(different brother, by the way). He gave us a spare computer he had to replace ours. But about several weeks ago, I learned that his hard drive was having problems and needs to be restored... which he won't do for several more months.

Unfortunately for me, and fortunately for my readers, I'm not a very patient person. So I searched my external hard drive(which I had forgotten about during this whole mess) and was able to recover the back up I have made before my Christmas post. Only downside is that they're a bit out of date, since I've made much progress within the month between the update and the incident. And to make it worse, I was going to back up all my stories the day the motherboard quit on us!

Well, enough moping. Now, all of my stories have been affected by this, this one included. While I didn't lost much story progress, I did lose quite a bit of story data. Because I have to keep track of the group's Pokémon, I have a complete list of all they will learn. During the month between the Cristmas update and the incident, I have added much to that list alone. Now I have to do so again. Overall, it included their height and weight, both imperial and metric, their types and anything else I may've missed. I haven't made much progress recovering that over the past week while I was checking my active stories. But I have fixed several things and have even added a few things here and there, so I have to repost all my chapters.

For all my stories, I have been writing one of the words wrong. The words 'blond' and 'finacé' all share the same thing: when used for a female, an 'e' is added at the end, getting 'blonde' and 'finacée'. While I've did this for the latter, I didn't for the former. This past week gave me plenty of time to fix that.

For this story, I have put a notice at the end of the previous chapter that states all the changes I've made. To storten it from three paragraphs down to one, they are: The trainer cards have been added, replacing the pokédex as a trainer's ID. I've also added more information to the Pokémon Dossier. I've even added a list of the group's active Pokémon. For more details, check the notice.

Now, because of the long wait... and the fact that I haven't finished the next chapter yet, I'm going to give you guys and gals a special treat. Since I have written several chapters ahead, I've put in a full scene from chapters eight, nine and ten in here as a teaser for you all to enjoy. They come straight from the chapters, so they will be featured in the upcomping chapters. I hope it will be enough until I can finish chapter eight. They are in raw form, so some minor changes may occur when they are finally finished(though knowing me, that's highly unlikely). Oh, and one more thing. Please don't post any reviews for this notice. Once the next chapter is finished, I'll be taking it down and all the reviews will go with it.

And without further ado, here's your teaser.

xxxxx

"Talking"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_Flashback/Video Phone  
><em>Translated Pokémon Speech

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.

Our heroes are traveling down Route Five as they make their way to Vermilion City. They left Cerulean City two days ago and they have ran into an interesting location yesterday.

There was a small arena made by a young trainer who trains his Pokémon with personally-made weights. Naruto was impressed with the weights he made and how his Pokémon bcame very strong with them, but was concerned about their condition. After all, there's no point in using such equipment to strengthen your Pokémon if they get hurt because of it.

The kid wanted to wait until he had one hundred consecutive victories before leaving and challenging the gyms. Naruto found out firsthand how tough his Pokémon are when the kid's Sandshrew faced off against his Pidgeotto and won, despite the type disadvantage it had. Even Hinata and Eevee were defeated by the kid. Unfortunately, Team Rocket arrived to steal his Pokémon, only to be defeated by Sandshrew's Fissure attack, which split the arena in two. After that, the kid gained his one hundredth win and soon left to challenge the Pokémon Gyms.

They now found themselves riding south on the Route Five trail, watching the local Pokémon pass them by as they rode. Pikachu is riding in Hinata's now larger basket with a sleeping Eevee next to him. The fluffy ball of cuteness is curled up happily at Pikachu's side and the yellow mouse can see her content smile. Ever since they've hatched, Eevee has always preferred to be at his side. He never understood why that was until he saw Eevee's jealousy over Clefairy's charm. While the two Normal-types respect each other, Eevee doesn't fully like Clefairy because of her Cute Charm. Hinata explained that Eevee's just being protective of him, worried that Clefairy or some other female Pokémon may try to use their charms on him for their own benefit. Of course, she's the same way with Naruto.

Smiling at the two Pokémon, Hinata took notice of their shadows. She and Naruto were taught years ago how to tell the time of day by both the position of the sun and the angle of shadows. While the latter is less effective, since there are ways to manpiulate shadows, it was still an effective method. "Hey everyone, let's take a break. It's close to lunch time." she announced. They have been riding all morning and while she and Naruto can keep going for a few more hours without a break, they weren't in that much of a rush. In fact, they were making great time, being only five days away from Vermilion City on bike.

The others nodded before they slowed down to a stop. Hinata then activated her Byakugan and scanned the area for a suitable place to rest for an hour or so.

After a few moments, Naruto grew impatient. "Anything?"

Hinata didn't answer for another moment. "There's a pond not too far from here." she said as she deactivated her Byakugan. "This way." She then led the others off the main road to where she saw the pond.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto, Pikachu and Eevee sighed in exasperation. This Charmander was quite stubborn and no matter what they tried, it simply refused to leave. Even Eevee's Yawn wasn't enough. While it did put Charmander to sleep, it woke up and returned to the rock after wiggling out of Naruto's arms. Naruto even tried to catch it, but it either swatted the poké ball away with its tail or escaped from it. While Pikachu and Eevee could battle it, it was in no condition to handle a battle.

Naruto stared up at the sky in thought. Charmander needed medical attention immediately. Judging from the size of its flame, it was very weak and may only be able to survive out here for another day or two. After that... he shook his head, not wanting to go down that route.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he saw how the clouds were moving. 'A storm is coming... This is not good.' he thought to himself before looking at Charmander. 'If I don't get it to the Pokémon Center soon, it'll never see another sunrise.'

xxxxx

When the blond and redhead met back up with their friends, they were a little downtrotten.

"What's wrong, you two?" Brock asked them. "Did we arrive too late?"

Naruto and Misty shook their heads. "The ship's not here yet." Misty spoke quietly.

"They said it was caught in a storm and that it will arrive sometime tomorrow." Naruto added sadly. He wanted to see his grandmother so bad.

Hinata frowned before giving her best friend a hug. She knew how much he adored his grandmother. The woman always had a smile for him. "Cheer up, Naruto. While the ship isn't here yet, we didn't arrived too late." she said.

"Yeah. Your grandmother will be here tomorrow, Naruto. No need to be bummed out about it." Brock added.

Hearing his friends' words, Naruto cheered up. "Yeah, you're right. We aren't late, so it's okay." he said with a smile.

xxxxx

A/N: And there you have it. Remember that each scene comes from a different chapter. Once again, please don't post any reviews for this notice. Once the next chapter is finished, I'll be taking it down and all the reviews will go with it.

Later!


End file.
